La Sombra de la Armada
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: Los barcos se fueron perfilando poco a poco en medio de la calima y, lentamente, comenzaron a llenar todo el horizonte, interminables, inabarcables. Tal era la extensión de la Armada. —Que Dios nos asista… —escuchó murmurar a Lord Howard. UkSp. Histórico. Abarca los acontecimientos que rodearon la planificación de la Armada Invencible.
1. Capítulo I Un imperio demasiado grande

**NdA:** Este fic debería haber llegado a tiempo para el cumpleaños de **Kalrathia**, pero se me alargó (bastante) y, bueno, he tenido que obligarla a esperar una eternidad. Espero igualmente que le guste. ¡Y a los que lo leáis también, claro!

¡Aviso de largas notas a pie de página históricas y del uso de dos OC! Uno de ellos es Galicia, y el otro Castilla, original de **Tanis Barca.**

CAPÍTULO I

UN IMPERIO DEMASIADO GRANDE

* * *

**17 de agosto de 1585, Amberes, Holanda**

El paso marcado de los Tercios hacía retumbar el suelo, causando una gratificante sensación de unidad y eficiencia. Las armaduras rechinaban y claveteaban, las lanzas se alzaban orgullosas sobre las cabezas de los hombres y los pendones de España y el Tercio de Flandes se agitaban con el golpe del fresco y húmedo viento mientras las tropas del Imperio Español penetraban, al fin, en Amberes.

España estaba exhausto, pero a la vez lo embargaba la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. No podía imaginar nada peor que, después de todo el esfuerzo invertido para tomar una de las capitales económicas de las Diecisiete Provincias, hubieran fracasado. No se habría atrevido a mirar a sus hombres, que llevaban luchando tres años seguidos sin paga, muriendo uno tras otro por enfermedades de la insoportable ciénaga que eran las Provincias o por los «mecheros del infierno», como los llamaban los españoles. Recordar los barcos explosivos le provocó un violento escalofrío. Un solo velero había acabado con ochocientas vidas…

Apretó las mandíbulas. ¡Malditos fueran los holandeses por utilizar trucos tan viles!

Pero ahora mismo eso no importaba. Porque todos los sacrificios, todo aquel mar de sangre y lágrimas, habían merecido la pena. Habían triunfado una vez más en la guerra contra los rebeldes.

Y eso era lo que al final contaba.

Miró a su alrededor. Seguramente era el único personaje de aspecto tan joven en medio de hombres rudos y fríos, fortalecidos tras treinta años de servicio. España hinchó el pecho, repleto de admiración por ellos.

Se giró para buscar al artífice de la victoria. Alejandro de Farnesio (1) cabalgaba dignamente al frente del Ejército de Flandes, serio y tranquilo a pesar de que la situación invitaba más a la alegría.

_Hemos luchado contra los rebeldes: Orange está muerto, el duque de Anjou también; Francia está en guerra y hemos bloqueado comercialmente a todas las provincias rebeldes_, pensó España, rememorando las increíbles obras de ingeniería que había puesto en marcha Alejandro. En el caso de Amberes, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, incluso habían cerrado el Escalda para impedir que la ciudad tuviera acceso al mar (2). ¡Y todo sin poder pagar a las tropas! Aquel hombre era realmente un genio, como lo fue en su momento el Duque de Alba. A España se le empañó un poco la mirada al recordar al viejo gran militar. Siempre dolía cuando a uno lo dejaban atrás.

No creía que volviera a conocer a nadie como él.

—¡España!

El joven imperio alzó la cabeza y vio que Alejandro le sonreía a través de la barba. Clavó espuelas y se puso a su altura.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan triste, amigo mío?

—Estaba recordando al duque de Alba —reconoció España.

—Ah, mi predecesor. —Alejandro tiró suavemente de las riendas de su caballo para no alejarse de su escolta: en medio de una ciudad destrozada por el asedio, lo mejor era no relajarse bajo ningún concepto. Podían ver miradas cansadas, cargadas de odio, asustadas y curiosas por todas partes. La gente, cubierta con harapos, se agolpaba en las calles para ver pasar a sus triunfantes enemigos—. Ojalá hubiera vivido para ver esto.

—Ojalá. Que descanse en paz —corroboró España, que respiró hondo. Ansiaba, por encima de todo, darse un baño y quitarse la mugre y la humedad de los cenagosos territorios de Amberes. Como todo su ejército, estaba más que harto del norte, de la guerra interminable, del dolor, de la muerte y de los malditos luteranos (3)—. Por fin, Alejandro. Por fin.

—Un paso más. —Alejandro observó los edificios de Amberes con cierta admiración, pero en seguida su semblante se oscureció—. Pero no el último, por desgracia.

España suspiró con irritación. Hasta él, que se consideraba bastante paciente después de todas las guerras que había vivido, comenzaba a desear cerrar las manos en torno al cuello de Holanda y las demás provincias y sacudirles hasta hacerles entrar en razón.

En varias ocasiones había visto cómo la voluntad de los rebeldes se venía abajo; a medida que Alejandro rendía ciudades, tras la pérdida del traidor de Orange, tras el embargo comercial…

Pero Alejandro le había confesado que tenía miedo de que la resistencia continuara.

—Voy a escribir a su Majestad el Rey —informó entonces.

—¿Qué le vais a decir?

—Lo lógico sería continuar hacia Holanda y Zelanda —dijo el duque, acariciándose la barba. España se mordió el labio inferior—. Sin embargo, aunque hayamos triunfado, cada victoria ha pendido de un hilo. No podemos depender siempre del Señor para que nos conceda ese golpe de suerte que nos permita ganar.

—¿Entonces…?

Alejandro le miró fijamente.

—Lo más lógico sería acabar con los que ayudan desde fuera a los rebeldes.

_Francia... e Inglaterra_. Mordió sus nombres con amargura. En especial el de Inglaterra. De Francia se lo esperaba, cómo no. Eran claros enemigos.

Pero Inglaterra… Ya cuando, en abril de ese mismo año, su reina decidió cortar los lazos comerciales con Flandes y la zona española, convirtió la irritación y enervación de Felipe hacia los ingleses en algo más amenazante. En algo a considerar más que seriamente.

Y eso no podía ser bueno. España ya tenía más guerras entre manos de las que podía soportar.

Y todas hacían demasiado daño.

El resto de la marcha triunfal por el interior de Amberes la hizo sumido en un profundo silencio.

* * *

**20 de agosto, palacio de Nonsuch, Surrey, Inglaterra**

Inglaterra y Holanda se estudiaban sumidos en un silencio incómodo. El segundo, aunque vestía sus mejores galas, tenía un aspecto deprimente. Parecía que no hubiera dormido desde hacía años por las profundas ojeras; el pelo le caía lacio y sin vida a ambos lados de la cara y su boca, que siempre había estado cerrada en un gesto firme, formaba ahora un rictus hosco y desagradable. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Ardientes, que se consumían por momentos en una fiebre de hambre y cansancio, pero que ni parecían considerar la posibilidad de rendirse.

El joven, que hacía menos de un año había perdido a la endeble esperanza que había sido el duque de Anjou (4) para conseguir una independencia como tal, no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras encendía una pipa. Cuando terminó dio una larga calada y suspiró con cierta satisfacción.

_Ahora empezaremos a hablar,_ supuso Inglaterra.

No estaba seguro de querer estar allí, porque sabía que esa misma tarde ambos firmarían un tratado. Y no estaba de acuerdo con la reina de que una declaración formal de guerra a España fuera lo que más les conviniera.

—Siento vuestra pérdida —dijo al final para romper el silencio, refiriéndose, evidentemente, a Amberes.

Holanda gruñó como respuesta.

—Vayamos al grano —dijo, apartando la pipa de su boca—. Tus hombres han dicho a los míos que estás dispuesto a enviarme tropas.

_Yo no estoy dispuesto, pero la reina y su Consejo Privado sí_, pensó para sus adentros, pero no dejó relucir sus sentimientos y se limitó a alzar las comisuras de sus labios.

—Pero no a cambio de nada.

Holanda le dedicó una mirada asesina. Inglaterra no se arredró. Si en algo estaba de acuerdo con Isabel era en que no iba a meterse en la guerra de España a menos que saliera beneficiado. Y Holanda no iba a encontrar muchos más aliados aparte de él. España era demasiado grande, tanto en mar como en tierra, y otras naciones no se atreverían a oponerse a él. En cuanto a Francia… Desde el año pasado sus problemas con los hugonotes se habían vuelto a profundizar y no se encontraba en disposición de prestar atención al exterior, no cuando casi no podía ayudarse a sí mismo.

—Tres puertos es demasiado.

—¿Tú crees? —Inglaterra se encogió de hombros—. Os enviaremos dinero y hombres, además de que nos alinearemos en vuestro bando aunque tenéis todas las de perder.

Esta vez fue Holanda quien esbozó un asomo de sonrisa.

—Qué caritativo por vuestra parte. No es como si no nos necesitarais, ¿verdad? Como si Felipe no se hubiera mostrado ya hostil a vosotros… —Dio una calada—. Particularmente a la reina. Ya sabes, Felipe tiene esa tendencia de financiar asesinos a sueldo (5).

Inglaterra crispó los labios e intentó controlar su enfado. Holanda estaba en lo cierto.

Y lo más triste era que, si Felipe no hubiera intentado asesinar a Isabel, ella nunca se habría atrevido a dar un salto tan grande como aliarse con los holandeses y demás rebeldes.

Hasta entonces, su Consejo había estado dividido, sin ningún tipo de unanimidad, e Isabel, para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus miembros obtenía verdadera ascendencia sobre ella, se negaba a acudir a las reuniones. En su lugar prefería que cada miembro le enviara individualmente sus posturas, recabándolas, meditando todas y después filtrándolas para hacerlas saber al resto del Consejo (6). Hasta hacía un año, se había resistido a ir a la guerra, igual que Inglaterra.

Pero las imparables victorias de España, ya no sólo en Flandes, sino en Portugal, habían asustado a Europa y, en particular, a Isabel. Los nobles aseguraban que, una vez Felipe hubiera retomado el control del norte de Europa, los ingleses serían los siguientes. Y todos sabían que no estaban en condiciones de defenderse.

Por eso nadie quería tantear _demasiado_ a España.

Hasta que Isabel se enteró de lo del intento de asesinato.

Para colmo, Francia, que hasta entonces había estado en contra de España, se había vuelto su enemigo al ponerse del lado de la Liga Católica con su nuevo rey Enrique III (7). Es decir, era un maldito instrumento de Felipe. El cerco no hacía más que cerrarse y constreñirse.

Así que, sí. No era como si Inglaterra tuviera muchas más opciones. Pero seguía queriendo evitar por todos los medios que estallara la guerra entre él y España.

Apretó los puños.

Holanda le había observado todo aquel rato en silencio y terminó por suspirar.

—Tampoco quieres luchar contra él.

Inglaterra, sorprendido, levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Se te lee en la cara, idiota —respondió él con impaciencia—. Yo tampoco quiero esto. Y él me ha suplicado que pare con «esta tontería». —Sonrió de medio lado y a Inglaterra casi le dolió adivinar el sufrimiento que había tras ese gesto—. Porque no quiere hacerme daño. Y yo le creo. Tampoco quiero hacérselo yo. Pero es la vida. Sabes que no vas a poder hacer nada que no desee tu reina así que, al menos, vuélcate en ello.

»Tres puertos decías, ¿no? Podemos discutirlo. Pero quiero que me envíes una buena cantidad de hombres…

Holanda continuó hablando e Inglaterra asintió mecánicamente. Pero sus pensamientos estaban centrados en otra cosa; en contener la rabia y la impotencia que sentía.

Porque sabía perfectamente que Holanda tenía razón. Otra vez.

* * *

**9 de septiembre de 1585, puerto de Plymouth, Inglaterra**

La escuadra que acompañaba al aspirante al trono portugués, el prior de Cato dom Antonio, había arribado el siete de ese mismo mes a Inglaterra y se alojaba desde entonces en casa de uno de los hombres hacia los que Inglaterra experimentaba más sentimientos encontrados del mundo.

Francis Drake, caballero y «reputado» corsario de su majestad.

Inglaterra no podía negar que había disfrutado de las anécdotas de su vuelta al mundo y que se había deleitado con todos los demás nobles cuando expuso el botín español que había logrado en sus viajes. Pero, como a muchos otros, no le gustaba su independencia y la cercanía que tenía con la reina.

Y ahora, además, se estaba ganando la amistad de Dom Antonio. ¡Fantástico! A ver si podía llevárselo cuanto antes a Londres y separarlo del corsario.

Contempló con ironía el escudo que coronaba la entrada del palacete de Drake; la reina se lo había otorgado después de convertirlo en noble y el corsario se aseguraba de lucirlo con una insistencia que arrancaba risillas de los auténticos aristócratas. Sólo un plebeyo se esforzaría tanto porque el mundo reconociera su condición de noble.

Y, sin embargo, ese escudo empezaba a calar en la imaginación de muchas personas. Sabía bien que los comerciantes españoles habían levantado sus voces contra aquel hombre y que estaba ganando mucho ascendiente entre los demás piratas (8) de la región, sin olvidar la cantidad de barcos que podía tener a su disposición.

El mayordomo le recibió con aplomo, señalando que lo habían estado esperando, y le guió hasta el salón donde se encontraban Dom Antonio y Francis Drake.

Cuando llegó, comprobó que interrumpía una animada reunión acompañada de té y alguna que otra pasta. Drake le lanzó una mirada aguda pero se irguió rápidamente para saludarle.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar, Inglaterra. Os estábamos esperando.

Inglaterra asintió y después hizo una reverencia hacia Dom Antonio; su reina le reconocía como candidato al trono, de modo que aparte de posicionarse contra el legítimo rey Felipe —legítimo según se mirara, pero bueno. El actual rey—, significaba que se le tenía que tratar con el debido respeto pues podía llegar a ser un poderoso aliado.

—Espero que Sir Drake os haya tratado con hospitalidad, milord —dijo Inglaterra.

Dom Antonio sonrió.

—¡Desde luego! Y ya he sido informado sobre la incursión.

Inglaterra notó la penetrante mirada de Drake y se aseguró de no mover ni un músculo del rostro. Pero, por dentro, las entrañas se le contrajeron de golpe.

—¿Y qué opináis sobre ello, milord?

—Que me gustaría sumarme a la operación.

No realizó ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa y, cuando miró a Drake, percibió de inmediato la incomodidad del corsario. Dom Antonio continuaba sonriendo e hizo como si no se hubiera percatado de la reacción de los dos hombres.

—Pero, milord, acabáis de llegar y Sir Drake partirá en poco tiempo. La reina os está esperando en Londres…

—¡Pero esto es una oportunidad única!

Se reprimió para no pasarse una mano por el rostro. Si Dom Antonio tenía carácter de rey, no lo sabía. Lo que estaba claro era que al menos compartía la característica de la imprevisibilidad y los caprichos con la monarquía, eso estaba claro.

—Milord, es muy peligroso realizar este tipo de incursiones. Y los españoles…

No pudo terminar la frase.

_¿Qué pensará España si no sólo le envío a Drake, sino al rival de su rey por el trono de Portugal? _

Trató de no imaginar la reacción de España, de apartar de su cabeza al chico y pensar con frialdad en Felipe. ¿Les declararía la guerra? Debían andarse con pies de plomo. No se conocía a Felipe como el _Rey Prudente_ por nada. Si no le irritaban una y otra vez con sus ataques, entonces podían ganar tiempo. Pero si llegaba a sus oídos que no sólo daban cobijo a Dom Antonio, sino que lo invitaban a participar en incursiones contra España…

_¿Y por qué no?,_ pensó una parte de él con frialdad. _Que se entere. Que la reina siga actuando desmedidamente. Que estalle la guerra. Y que los españoles acaben con esta locura._

Era tentador. Muy tentador. Y, a la vez, una idea horrible. Porque sabía que eso implicaba invasión. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que tanto Dom Antonio como Drake se habían quedado mirándole y carraspeó.

—Me temo que no me parece prudente acompañar a Sir Drake. Deberíais cartearos con la reina y comprobar su opinión. No pretendemos limitar vuestra libertad en ningún caso, milord, sin embargo… Debéis comprender nuestra delicada situación.

—Tenéis razón —respondió Dom Antonio tras una meditación, aunque aceptó a regañadientes—. Mandaré un mensaje esta misma noche.

—Os lo agradezco, milord.

Inglaterra respiró hondo y aceptó el asiento que le ofrecía Drake. Trató de prestar atención a la conversación entre ambos hombres, de vigilar las palabras del corsario y de controlarse a sí mismo. Porque estaba horrorizado con su comportamiento. Cada día, cada minuto, se encontraba odiando y amando a un mismo tiempo a Isabel, al régimen, a la religión. Sus sentimientos se entremezclaban en un terrible juego de contradicciones cuando pensaba en España y en el Vaticano.

No sabía qué quería. O, más bien, quería dos cosas muy distintas. Las mismas que deseaba su población. Si negara que los fracasados intentos de asesinatos de la reina no le habían decepcionado, estaría mintiendo. Como también mentiría si dijera que no se había arrepentido de sus sentimientos inmediatamente después. Era, sin embargo, algo incontrolable.

Había sido durante toda su vida un católico. Ahora, su mundo había cambiado. Estaba enfrentado a la Santa Madre Iglesia por el capricho de un rey. Se sentía inseguro, al borde del abismo.

Pecado.

Herejía.

Y a la vez… ¿No era un buen cambio? ¿No tenían razón al decir que la Iglesia era una extorsionadora?

Pero era demasiado mayor como para que lo pudieran engañar. Al final, los reyes no eran mejores que los Papas.

¿O sí?

El mundo estaba loco y él no sabía si todavía mantenía la cordura.

—¡Por la victoria! —brindaron Drake y Dom Antonio.

Drake sonrió maliciosamente en dirección a Inglaterra, que se puso tenso, como si el corsario hubiera seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a tomar su copa y, con una sonrisa seca, dijo:

—Por la victoria.

El vino no le supo a nada y tragó con dificultad.

_Ojalá no estés cerca de Galicia, Antonio. Y ojalá… tardes en enterarte. _

* * *

**7 de octubre, Baiona, Galicia, reino de Castilla**

Francis Drake aspiró el aroma del mar, entremezclado con la fetidez típica de los puertos, el pescado, el salitre y cierto regustillo a comida y fuego de los hogares que le llegaba desde Baiona. El viento se había levantado desde el oeste e inflaba las velas de sus barcos como si les estuviera impulsando a cumplir la misión de la reina. Eso quería decir que les costaría mucho dejar el lugar; al menos, mientras el viento se negara a alejarlos de Galicia.

—Como una indicación de Dios —dijo con un tono burlón.

Se colocó bien la casaca sobre los hombros y se ajustó el sombrero. El sol comenzaba a perfilarse detrás de las casas de la costa, tiñendo el mundo de una hermosa catarata de colores azulados, violetas y naranjas. La gente empezaba a despertarse.

Era hora de darles los buenos días.

10 de octubre de 1585, alcázar de Madrid, reino de Castilla

—Es maravilloso estar en casa… —suspiró España, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, hundido en la mullida colcha. La luz entraba, resplandeciente, por la ventana abierta, acompañada del canto de los pajarillos, y su desayuno humeaba, caliente, en una bandeja.

Se estiró, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción, y se incorporó con los ojos todavía un poco legañosos. Después de aclararse el rostro con el agua de la jofaina, atacó con voracidad el desayuno, consistente en gran medida en carne y pollo (9), aderezado todo además con rodajas de tomate. Madrid había dejado claro al cocinero real que, en los menús de España, a menudo tenía que haber tomate porque hacía la boca agua al reino. Poder saborear el fruto rojo le puso todavía de mejor humor.

Era como estar en un sueño. Por fin alejado del frente, de las pantanosas tierras de Holanda, bien asentado en una habitación de verdad, limpia y cálida a pesar de azote del viento helado del exterior, tan típico de la meseta.

Cuando terminó con el desayuno, llamó a su paje, que le ayudó a ponerse la ropa y se llevó trotando la bandeja —de modo que los platos rebotaban peligrosamente—.

Descendió a la planta baja del gran alcázar donde residía toda la corte real y, saludando aquí, besando una mano allá y sorteando a los embajadores, llegó a los aposentos de Castilla.

El reino estaba escuchando las noticias que le departía un soldado acerca de ciertas aldeas que solicitaban ayuda para definir fronteras con sus vecinos, elegantemente vestida a la moda seca y recta que había instaurado Felipe en la corte. Un par de doncellas entradas en años tejían a su espalda, cuchicheando entre ellas, en absoluto interesadas en el soldado.

Cuando Castilla vio entrar a España alzó una mano y el soldado calló.

—Lamento tener que interrumpiros, pero os atenderé en seguida. Entre tanto, mis doncellas os acompañarán a la cocina, donde se os servirá vino y comida abundante.

Las mujeres refunfuñaron entre sí, ya que no querían dejar a solas a Castilla, pero acompañaron al soldado, que se marchó a paso marcial. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Castilla y España se sonrieron mutuamente y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Has descansado bien, hijo? Qué alto estás. Y qué paliducho. ¿Quieres comer?

—Ya he desayunado, madre —la aplacó España, risueño—. ¡Y mejor que en mucho tiempo!

—Bueno, pero a una copa de vino no dirás que no —sentenció la mujer.

Los dos se acomodaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a los grandes capiteles de pizarra del norte, esos que Felipe había mandado incorporar al antiguo alcázar. España se quedó hipnotizado viendo el plomizo cielo y pensó en las historias que le había contado su madre sobre aquel lugar, que tanto había cambiado desde que fuera construido en el siglo XI. Castilla escanció el vino para ambos y charlaron durante un rato de temas triviales, como la comida, la nueva moda, rumores sobre los hijos de la princesa de Éboli, que languidecía en su prisión…

Pero, como bien sabían los dos, tarde o temprano tenía que salir el tema principal. Fue Castilla quien al final dijo con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz:

—¿Y la situación en el norte?

La expresión de España se oscureció y se quedó mirando durante largo rato su reflejo en la oscura bebida, ordenando sus pensamientos.

—Podría ser peor. Mantenemos el control sobre las ciudades conquistadas, pero los rebeldes todavía no quieren capitular.

Castilla asintió.

—He leído las misivas del duque de Parma. Me parecen muy acertadas. Por suerte, los rebeldes ya no pueden contar con la ayuda de Francia (10) —dijo con la voz tomada. España le apretó una mano: sabía que a su madre todavía le dolía, en ocasiones, considerarse enemiga de su antiguo aliado. Ella lo calmó con unas palmaditas—. Y en cuanto a Inglaterra…

España emitió un bufido de irritación.

—¡Inglaterra! ¡No deja de enviar tropas! (11) ¡Esto es ridículo! Parma ya no puede más, está convencido de que al final tendremos que declarar la guerra a Inglaterra, si es que no nos la declara él antes.

Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios intentando contener su rabia e impotencia, sin demasiado éxito. Estaba exhausto, harto de desplazarse al norte, de que cada paso que daba fuera contrarrestado por los rebeldes y por el apoyo de Inglaterra y Francia. Crispó los dedos. Si sólo hubieran hecho como había querido el Emperador Carlos y hubieran conseguido unir a Inglaterra con Flandes para asegurar que esta quedaba protegida, ya no tendrían que volver a preocuparse por esa zona. Pero Felipe estaba convencido de que el territorio rebelde era necesario para el imperio español. ¡Incluso cuando tenían territorios en Asia mucho más productivos!

—Madre, ¿tú qué crees que va a suceder?

Castilla entrelazó los dedos y bajó los ojos, pensativa.

—Esa hereje, aparte de ambiciosa y temeraria, sabe jugar. Nunca nos ha hecho un daño directo. Jamás ha enviado un ejército claramente contra nosotros. Nos tiene miedo y con razón. Sólo se atreve a atacar zonas más desprotegidas. Así que… creo que si Felipe no la ataca, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. —España la miró con esperanza. Sin embargo, la expresión de Castilla era sombría—: Pero a su Majestad se le está acabando la paciencia. Cuando sepa lo de la ayuda a Holanda…

Meneó la cabeza.

España no dijo nada. Quería creer que Felipe no entraría en guerra con dos reinos al mismo tiempo. Sería más de lo que podría soportar.

—En fin, no hablemos más de esto. —Castilla le rellenó la copa—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a tu padre y pasamos un tiempo en el Escorial? ¿O preferirías ir a Valencia? Te mereces un descanso, estoy convencida de que Felipe lo entenderá y…

—¡Castilla, Castilla!

Madrid irrumpió bruscamente en la habitación, sin molestarse en llamar. España fue a saludarle con un gesto pero se fijó en la expresión desencajada de Madrid y se incorporó, preocupado, al mismo tiempo que Castilla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Es ese pirata, Drake! —Un escalofrío descendió por la espalda de España—. Hemos recibido un mensaje de Galicia… Ha saqueado la costa de Baiona, aunque los hombres han resistido y les han obligado a retirarse. Pero ahora se dirige hacia Vigo.

Castilla se puso pálida.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo se han atrevido…? ¿Saben esto los embajadores?

—No, de momento, pero en seguida se extenderá la noticia.

—¡Tenemos que enviar ayuda de inmediato!

—¡Iré yo! —exclamó España.

—Pero, cariño, acabas de regresar.

España miró con fiereza a su madre y repitió:

—Iré yo.

* * *

**17 de octubre, Vigo, Galicia, reino de Castilla**

Contó veinticuatro navíos diferentes. Según Galicia, el pirata había traído consigo más de mil quinientos hombres. España, estupefacto, le preguntó si en algún momento habían pretendido conquistar la zona. Galicia había negado con la cabeza. Al parecer, de acuerdo a sus informadores, Drake pretendía dar la vuelta al globo; de ahí que llevara consigo prácticamente una armada.

—Y ha decidido hacerme una visita, ya que estaba —añadió Galicia, terminando de cargar el arcabuz. Era un hombre alto, con la espalda ancha, piernas largas y brazos macizos, la nariz algo aguileña, el cabello castaño cortado a la moda de la época y una barba bien cuidada de candado. Tenía una mirada clara y alegre y su boca siempre solía curvarse en una sonrisa risueña. Excepto en ese momento. Pocas veces le había visto tan serio—. Pero se lo hemos puesto difícil. No ha conseguido nada en Baiona. No permitiremos que lo haga aquí. —Escupió a un lado—. Putos ingleses. —Y miró fijamente a España—. ¿Cuándo pretende el rey declararles la guerra? Porque no pienso soportar esto mucho más tiempo.

España abrió y cerró la boca. No pudo responder. Galicia se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño, sucio de pólvora, se encasquetó el casco y le dejó a solas para dirigirse con sus hombres hacia una de las barricadas embarradas por culpa de la misma tormenta que había obligado a Drake a esconderse en la ría.

Las naves de Drake estaban repartidas por la ría de Vigo, pero Galicia y sus hombres habían reaccionado rápido después de Baiona y cuando España llegó, molido por montar sin parar durante tres días seguidos a caballo, junto con un destacamento de treinta hombres, ya habían evacuado parte de los pueblos circundantes y habían organizado una cierta defensa. Vigo era una ciudad bastante grande, no tanto como Baiona, pero igualmente buen centro de pesca y en los últimos años había duplicado el número de sus habitantes. Y no era la primera vez que recibía una visita de Drake (12); Galicia en particular sentía un inmenso desprecio por aquel piratilla, al que consideraba un cobarde y, por supuesto, un hereje. Así que todos los hombres habían reaccionado con rabia ante el ataque del corsario, que tanto afectaría a su creciente comercio.

—¡Tiene la manía de quemar _mis_ iglesias! —rabiaba Galicia, avanzando como si nada por el camino encharcado en el que se hundían las botas casi hasta la rodilla. España, endurecido tras su estancia en Holanda, pudo seguirle el ritmo y le alcanzó rápidamente. Galicia hablaba tan rápido que su acento se volvía cada vez más cerrado y le costaba entenderle entre la torrencial lluvia y el chapoteo de sus propios pasos—. ¡Siempre quema alguna, pedazo de hereje! ¡Ojalá arda en el infierno bien pronto! ¡Como lo coja sabrá lo que es el dolor! Cobarde malnacido, hijo de una mula, con lo bien que se portó en Canarias y ahora se le ha subido el gallito porque lo nombraron caballero. ¡Ja! Un puerco como él no es ni noble ni nada, sólo un villano sin historia que tiene que robar a los demás para poder llevarse algo a la boca. ¡Después preguntan que por qué la Corona es tan cerrada con el comercio de las Indias Occidentales!

España no se atrevió a interrumpir el torrente de palabras que escupía Galicia, limitándose a mirarle con sorpresa. Siempre había sido un hombre calmado, amable, irónico y al que no le gustaba mojarse demasiado en nada —Castilla a veces le acusaba de cobarde, pero siempre con cariño—. Pocas veces le había visto así y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

Cuando Galicia se quedó sin aliento, España se apresuró a preguntarle acerca de la posición de los piratas. Apartándose el pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente, Galicia frunció el ceño y le explicó, con una sonrisa cruel, que no podían desplazarse por culpa de la tormenta.

—No han traído ninguna galera, son todos barcos de bajo fondo y dependen de las velas.

—¿Eso significa que están a nuestra merced?

—Eh… No. Ya me gustaría a mí, pero no. Van bien armados y no podemos acercarnos sin que nos acribillen. Habrá que esperar a que la tormenta amaine y podamos usar nuestros propios barcos.

Se detuvieron frente al muelle, sacudido por culpa de las violentas aguas. La gente que quedaba en la ciudad se esforzaba por amarrar las embarcaciones que amenazaban con soltarse. Los nubarrones oscuros se habían detenido pesadamente sobre la ría y parecía que el cielo se les fuera a caer de un momento a otro encima; hubo un par de relámpagos y el viento arreció con más fuerza. España plató bien los pies en el suelo y aceptó el catalejo que le tendía Galicia. Enfocó hacia el norte y divisó, a duras penas, los barcos en la otra orilla.

Apretó los dedos en torno al catalejo hasta que crujió peligrosamente y se obligó a bajarlo.

—Me has dicho que lo nombraron caballero —dijo lentamente, sin mirar a Galicia.

—Eso es.

—Lo cual significa que actúa bajo las órdenes de la reina. Ya no va por libre.

—¡Lo vas cogiendo!

España cerró el catalejo y se lo devolvió con brusquedad a su dueño.

—Entiendo. Ahora vuelvo. Tengo que escribir una carta al rey.

Mientras se marchaba, Galicia exclamó:

—¡Y recuerda decirle lo de las iglesias! ¡A ver si nos ganamos al Papa de una vez para esta guerra!

España levantó una mano para darle a entender que había escuchado, pero no contestó.

Entró a la posada donde había dejado a sus destrozados hombres descansando y, si no hubiera sido porque se dio cuenta de que estaba embarrando todo el piso, habría marchado directo a su dormitorio, el más elegante de la posada. En cambio, se detuvo para evitar que las sirvientas tuviera que ir limpiando todas sus huellas y se descalzó, poniéndose las botas bajo el brazo. Pidió que le subiera luego un poco de vino, lo necesitaba para entrar en calor.

Una vez a solas en su dormitorio encendió varias velas para iluminar la estancia, en la que a veces se perfilaban las sombras de la cama y el escritorio por las explosiones de luz de los relámpagos. Se sentó, mojó la pluma y la dejó sobre un pedazo de papel mal estirado y algo humedecido. Pero su mano se negó a escribir y de la punta cayó una gota negra que manchó la parte superior de la hoja. Apenas sí se fijó en ella; tenía los ojos perdidos en el tormentoso cielo de verano. No le extrañaría si incluso granizaba un poco.

_Así se les rompan las velas_, pensó con mordacidad.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había puesto a escribir. Pero no a Felipe, ni tampoco a su madre.

Sino a Arthur.

_Quiero creer que lo que está sucediendo no es algo que hayas apoyado tú. Lo quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas. Pero sé lo que estás haciendo; Inglaterra está ayudando a mis enemigos. Inglaterra está atacando mis costas una y otra vez. Y sé que no todo lo hacemos nosotros, que sólo podemos hacer lo que nos mandan nuestros reyes. Pero… _

_Arthur… No sé qué pensar. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han salido bien. Que tú estás sufriendo mucho más que yo. Y no quiero hacerte más daño. Pero si Inglaterra insiste en hacérmelo a mí, a España…_

Levantó la pluma. Miró la nota fijamente y se pasó una mano por la frente. Después arrugó el papel entre los dedos y lo acercó a una de las velas.

A veces deseaba haber nacido como un ser humano.

* * *

—Por fin escampa —musitó Francis Drake.

Protegido bajo su capa, que todavía goteaba por las últimas gotas de lluvia, estaba agachado junto a un buen grupo de sus hombres entre la floresta y acariciaba con suavidad el gatillo de su pistola, a buen recaudo de la humedad del lugar.

La parada en la ría había sido inesperada; no había contado con que les acometería una tormenta de esas dimensiones. Eso había dado tiempo a los españoles para reorganizarse y que le estaban esperando. Tendrían que marcharse cuanto antes; Drake sabía bien cuándo no había nada que hacer. Su familia le había enseñado a ganarse la vida con una combinación de comercio y saqueo y, aunque fuera atrevido, no era imbécil: no podía darles todavía más ventaja a los españoles.

Por eso había preparado la partida para dentro de una hora. Pero, antes, tenía que asegurarse una distracción.

La ermita se levantaba a poco menos de cincuenta metros de distancia; sus ventanas estaban iluminadas por el suave resplandor de las velas. Parecía que los religiosos del lugar creían lo suficiente en Dios como para no abandonarla. Drake sonrió. Habría de probar suerte, entonces.

Hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que no hicieran ruido y avanzaron despacio, aprovechando las sombras de las nubes, que apenas sí dejaban traspasar los débiles rayos de la luz de la luna. La zona estaba despejada y no tuvieron problema en rodear la ermita. Drake entró, con el resto de sus hombres, derribando la puerta y fue el primero en atravesar a uno de los frailes.

Mientras sus hombres se encargaban del resto, bajó a donde suponía que estaría la despensa y asintió, satisfecho, al comprobar que los religiosos tenían unas buenas reservas de lo que le sacaban a la población. Mandó que recogieran todo lo que pudieran y examinó rápidamente algún que otro candelabro, además de las estatuas y medallones, descartando de un parpadeo aquello que no tenía valor y sonriendo ante el oro y la plata puros. Era lo bueno de las iglesias. Siempre tenían dinero. En especial las católicas.

En menos de diez minutos se habían hecho dueños de todo lo que necesitaban y dejaban a su paso tres cadáveres, entre ellos el de un novicio muy joven.

—Quemadla —ordenó Drake, sin mirar atrás—. Y daos prisa. ¡En cuanto regresemos levamos anclas!

Costó un poco porque la madera estaba húmeda por las lluvias, pero Drake casi había recorrido la mitad del camino de vuelta a la ría cuando la ermita comenzó a arder a sus espaldas. Se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No había sido la incursión que él hubiera querido, desde luego, pero al menos no se iría con las manos vacías.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el característico sonido de una mecha encendida y todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión. El disparo resonó en medio de la noche y, en un acto reflejo, echó cuerpo a tierra. Uno de los hombres que caminaba cerca de él lanzó un gemido y se desplomó con una herida en el pecho.

—_Shit!_

—¡Rodeadlos! —gritó una voz.

Vio a los malditos españoles surgiendo del bosque, vestidos sólo con parte de sus armaduras para no hacer ruido y armados con los temidos arcabuces que los habían hecho famosos en toda Europa.

Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas y, sin levantarse mucho del suelo, avanzó como pudo, intentando localizar a sus enemigos. Por suerte para él, las crecientes llamas de la ermita le agilizaron la tarea. Unos veinte. Suficientes para cortarles la retirada. Habían reaccionado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

No tenía sentido enfrentarse a ellos, no con tan pocos hombres. Y menos cuando le habían reconocido: al fin y al cabo, un soldado había intentado matarle _precisamente a él_. No iba a permitir que le capturaran o mataran. No señor. Unos jodidos españoles no.

Hubo una descarga de fuego y varios de sus tripulantes se desplomaron, sin vida, en plena carrera, desperdigándose por la hierba en posturas ridículas.

Los más experimentados o espabilados se levantaron en ese momento, conscientes de que los arcabuces tardaban en ser recargados, y se lanzaron a la carrera hacia los barcos. Pero los españoles también abandonaron sus posiciones, desenvainaron sus espadas, y salieron en su persecución: no iban a dejarles escapar sin más.

Dos figuras, destacadas por el brillo de sus armaduras a la luz del fuego, se adelantaron a las demás. Y una en particular soltó un grito y derrapó hacia él. Drake apuntó con su pistola y disparó. La figura se apartó instantes antes y evitó la bala. El corsario se contuvo para no maldecir y se guardó la pistola, ahora inútil, para desenvainar su espada.

—¡Drake! —rugió el hombre.

Interpuso su arma, pero el choque contra la espada del español fue tan brutal que el impacto le rebotó en todo el brazo y se lo dejó totalmente adormecido. La embestida, además, casi lo derribó y trastabilló varios pasos hacia atrás, salvándose por un milímetro de que el español le cortara el cuello.

Las llamas de la ermita se incrementaron y, bajo el casco, Drake vio unos ojos verdes muy intensos, una boca crispada en un rictus de odio, unos rasgos aniñados y…

_¡Es España!_

Una patada se le hundió en el estómago y lo mandó a volar un par de metros antes de estamparse de espaldas. Tosiendo, sin aliento, trató de incorporarse. Pero España ya estaba sobre él y le miraba con una furia incontrolable. Le arrancó la espada de la mano con un violento golpe, casi sobrehumano, y le hundió la contera del zapato en el pecho para evitar que se levantara. Drake sintió la fría punta del metal contra una mejilla.

—Tú, maldito perro de la reina —dijo, rechinando los dientes—. ¿Tanto disfrutas quemando nuestras iglesias?

El corazón de Drake se le subió a la garganta y pudo saborear la sangre en la boca. El pulso le latía, desbocado. Aun así, se permitió mirarle con todo el desprecio que sentía por los españoles y esbozó una sonrisa que supo que sacaría de quicio al reino:

—Oh, sí. Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

En realidad le daba igual. Simplemente lo hacía porque sabía que era un símbolo español y, por tanto, hería el orgullo de los mismos cuando un «hereje» era capaz de destruir las casas de Dios sin más. Pero eso España no tenía por qué saberlo.

Tal y como había esperado, un destello de odio iluminó los rasgos del joven reino, que aumentó la presión sobre su pecho, arrancándole un resoplido. Nunca había luchado contra una representación, pero ahora entendía por qué se les temía tanto en combate. ¡Era como si su pie pesara toneladas!

—¿Inglaterra ordenó esto? —Le pareció escuchar, entre los gritos y los disparos.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Responde! ¡¿Inglaterra ordenó esta masacre?!

Drake trató de pensar, arañando la bota de España en un intento de quitársela de encima, pero las ideas se le escapaban junto con el aire. España, en medio del resplandor de las llamas, parecía desprender luz. Y vio —lo que le convenció de que estaba a punto de desmayarse— que el chico no parecía ya furioso. Sino inconmensurablemente triste, casi desesperado.

—¡Contesta!

Drake abrió la boca, intentando respirar, sin fuerzas.

Entonces un disparo resonó dolorosamente cerca. España lanzó un alarido y desapareció de su campo de visión. Unas sombras se acercaron a él y lo levantaron por los brazos.

Drake tosió e intentó recuperar la respiración, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que lo llevaban medio a rastras, medio en volandas. Pero consiguió ver cómo alguien se agachaba al lado de España y lo ayudaba a incorporarse. No supo si estaba herido o no porque llegaron al barco. Se deshizo del agarre de sus hombres con un grito y subió por su propia cuenta por la tabla.

Dio órdenes, con la voz todavía estrangulada, para que los navíos se pusieran en marcha.

Luego, desde la borda, lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección a España.

Drake no era una persona que soportara con facilidad la humillación. Ya sufrió una a manos de los españoles.

No estaba dispuesto a pasar por otra de nuevo. Furibundo, se dijo que más le valía a nadie ir contando cuentos sobre su encontronazo con España.

De todas formas, se ocuparía de que eso no quedara así.

Drake no era una persona que olvidara con facilidad. Y se consoló diciéndose que todavía le quedaban por delante muchas colonias españolas por saquear.

* * *

—¿Estás entero? —preguntó Galicia, pasándole un grueso brazo por los hombros y alzándolo sin demasiado esfuerzo a pesar de la armadura.

España emitió un gemido ronco y bajó la mirada: tenía un agujero en la armadura a la altura del estómago. Asintió.

—No ha sido en un punto vital.

—Bien. —Galicia le revolvió el pelo—. Aguanta aquí, voy a perseguir a esos malnacidos.

Con un gesto, le indicó que estaría bien. Galicia se incorporó y miró con tristeza a la ermita.

—Te dije que no se resistiría a destruir un par más antes de irse. Maldito bastardo…—Y se marchó, ladrando órdenes.

España resopló y se apoyó una mano sobre la herida. Escupió a un lado y maldijo. Si no se hubiera despistado, ¡si no se hubiera dejado llevar, podría haber matado a ese capullo!

Pero había querido, tan desesperadamente, confirmar que Inglaterra no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones del pirata que…

Contempló como los barcos ingleses se ponían en marcha con un negro sentimiento en el pecho.

* * *

**24 de octubre, alcázar de Madrid, reino de Castilla**

Castilla contenía a duras penas su angustia mientras el rey leía la misiva que acababan de recibir de España. Corroída por la preocupación, sólo el respeto que sentía por Felipe y las normas conseguían que se mantuviera pegada al asiento, conteniendo la respiración. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, y otro tanto se podía decir de sus labios.

_Por favor, que se esté recuperando bien de sus heridas. Por favor…_

Cuando supo que España había sido herido, no consiguió pegar ojo. Parecía que los piratas habían escapado con el rabo entre las piernas, algo que satisfizo a algunos ministros, pero no al rey. Y mucho menos a Castilla, pues imaginaba que ahora se debían estar dirigiendo hacia las Indias Occidentales.

_Tenemos que poner punto y final a esta barbaridad de una maldita vez_, pensó. No podían permitir que los ingleses jugaran con el imperio de esa manera. No podían permitir que se perdieran más mercancías, ni tampoco más vidas.

Suficiente habían esperado ya.

Felipe bajó por fin la carta y dijo, acariciándose la barba plagada de canas:

—No te preocupes, querida. España se está recobrando.

Castilla exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias al Señor… Pero… ¿Cómo está todo en Galicia?

—Mal. Están reconstruyendo Vigo, aunque no ha sufrido tantos desperfectos como cabía esperar. Pero Galicia está indignado. —_Y con razón_, consideró Castilla—. Y lo mismo puedo decir del resto de gobernadores. —Felipe se reclinó contra el costado de la silla y entrelazó los dedos, pensativo. El reino se guardó de interrumpirle, más tranquila ahora que sabía que su niño estaba bien. Pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras—: Castilla, mi señora. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de llamar al embajador de su Santidad? Voy a escribirle unas cuantas cartas.

—Sí, su Majestad. —Castilla se incorporó con elegancia y, desde lo alto, miró a Felipe—. ¿He de decirle algo en particular al embajador?

—Sí —respondió él, arrastrando las palabras—. Dile que acepto su invitación para emprender la conquista de Inglaterra.

Castilla sonrió y ejerció una reverencia.

—Así lo haré, Majestad.

* * *

¡Cualquier crítica, comentario o pregunta será bien recibido!

* * *

(1) Alejandro de Farnesio, duque de Parma, gran militar de su época —aunque queda un poco a la sombra del Duque de Alba— fue hijo de Octavio Farnesio y Margarita de Parma, hija ilegítima de Carlos V, hermanastra por tanto de Felipe II, y gobernadora, entre otros territorios imperiales, de los Países Bajos. Alejandro pasó mucho tiempo con ella en los Países Bajos, lo que le permitió, cuando llegó la hora de guerrear contra ellos, adaptarse mejor al terreno. Estuvo luchando en la guerra contra Holanda a cargo del ejército de Flandes desde 1578 —con treinta y dos años— y su riqueza como dueño de uno de los principales ducados italianos le permitió colaborar con dinero propio. Hizo caer numerosas ciudades rebeldes entre 1580-85, como Brujas y Gante, con una mezcla de habilidad política, sobornos y diligencia bélica.

(2) Esta gran obra, empezada en 1584 y terminada en febrero de 1585, constaba de un puente de madera de 728 metros de longitud, con una sección central sobre pontones defendidos por emplazamientos con hasta 200 cañones y barreras flotantes. El duque de Parma afirmó que este gran puente sería «su tumba o su camino hacia Amberes».

(3) Los españoles denominaban luteranos a todo tipo de protestantes. Para ellos no había distinción.

(4) Francisco de Anjou, duque de Anjou, supuesto heredero de la corona francesa, se convirtió en príncipe de Holanda en 1580 gracias a la invitación de Guillermo de Orange, que aspiraba a tener una figura representativa que les volviera oficialmente independientes de Felipe II y a la vez les ganara el apoyo de Francia e Inglaterra en la guerra contra España —otra cosa es que lo consiguiera. Al ser Francisco católico, muchos protestantes se volvieron contra él—. Murió en 1584.

(5) Felipe II perpetró el asesinato de Guillermo de Orange en 1584 y ya había intentado lo mismo con Isabel —o, al menos, la participación española fue considerable— aliado con los católicos ingleses para suplantarla por María Estuardo en la conspiración de Throckmorton de 1583.

(6) Una técnica basada en la desconfianza y que llevaba a Isabel a aislarse de su Consejo. Curiosamente, es exactamente el mismo método que utilizaba Felipe II, que había aprendido de los consejos de su padre, Carlos V, que no debía fiarse de ninguno de sus consejeros aristócratas.

(7) Enrique III, inicialmente protestante, se convirtió al catolicismo. En 1584 se firmaría el Tratado de Joinville con Felipe II, por el cual se unían fuerzas para erradicar el calvinismo de Francia y luchar contra la herejía.

(8) Muchas familias de Inglaterra combinaban sus trabajos con la piratería —evidentemente contra barcos enemigos— y, aunque no se consideraba un oficio honorable, estaba bastante aceptado y extendido. Drake, por ejemplo, que se crió con la familia Hawkins, aprendió el oficio del padre de su primo. Los Hawkins además eran comerciantes y poseían buenos contactos en Países Bajos y las Canarias, donde contaban con muchos amigos católicos.

(9) Los reyes y nobles del Siglo de Oro no comían ningún tipo de verdura. En especial los reyes, a los cuales los médicos les recomendaban que comieran ante todo carne. Por eso era tan habitual que sufrieran de gota. El pueblo llano, por el contrario, tenía que comer por fuerza legumbres y similares, por lo que, aunque menos consistente, su dieta era más saludable y vivían más. Como curiosidad, el rey Felipe II era tan aficionado a la carne que obtuvo permiso para comerla incluso en la Cuaresma. Sólo queda imaginar los problemas de estreñimiento.

(10) La segunda mitad del siglo XVI estuvo repleta de guerras civiles en Francia, lo que causó grandes altibajos en la política del país que, claro, normalmente apoyaba a los enemigos de España. Con la muerte de Anjou y la pérdida de un heredero, el reino no tenía otro remedio que limitar sus intervenciones exteriores a pesar de que amenazasen de nuevo con el aislamiento político si España lograba victorias.

(11) El 30 de septiembre de 1885 Parma aseguró al rey que «Todos los días llegan tropas inglesas a Flesinga y ya alcanzan cinco o seis mil hombres. Parecería que la reina de Inglaterra pretende apoyar abiertamente su causa, pues a tenor de la carta que ha enviado a los rebeldes, puede apreciarse claramente hasta qué punto se encuentra dispuesta para apoyarlos y alentarlos».

(12) En el siglo XVI sufrió cuatro visitas de Drake: en 1568, en 1585 y dos veces en 1589, siendo la ultima la más destructiva de todas. El objetivo era recalar en las Islas Cíes de Vigo, que evidentemente pertenecían a España, pero eran una zona que los ingleses y holandeses utilizaban a menudo como zona de recalada, pues era una base de apoyo para todos los navíos que navegaban por el Atlántico.


	2. Capítulo II La empresa de Inglaterra

**NdA: **pido perdón por las notas a pie de página (?). Sé que son muchas, pero había tantas cosas que quería explicar y que no podía desarrollar en la historia... ¡Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

LA EMPRESA DE INGLATERRA

* * *

**18 de febrero de 1587, castillo de Fotheringay, Inglaterra**

La reina de Escocia, María Estuardo, contemplaba desde la ventana de su torre el cielo, plomizo y pesado, con una mezcla de resignación y deseo. Algún que otro pajarillo atravesaba como un rayo su campo de visión, produciéndole sentimientos encontrados. Parecía que la libertad estaba tan cerca y, sin embargo…

Hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de los meses que llevaba encerrada por orden de su prima en aquel lugar, donde ningún día se diferenciaba de otro.

Pero ahora estaba recuperando las esperanzas. El pueblo no estaba feliz con Isabel. Por mucho que su herético padre hubiera querido cambiar el mundo para poder acostarse con las mujeres que deseara, todavía había gente que era fiel a la verdadera religión, que no se sometía a la tiranía de Isabel.

María se aferraba a la idea de que su hijo estaba a salvo en Escocia y a los rumores que sus espías le hacían llegar sobre la tensión que la reina estaba creando con los españoles al ayudar a los rebeldes de Flandes. Esos rumores se habían convertido en una fuente de energía, puesto que era muy consciente de que el rey Felipe era una autoridad que nadie podía ignorar.

Había que ser estúpida para crearse problemas con el dueño del mayor imperio jamás visto (1).

Pero, ante todo, María recababa fuerzas mientras planeaba una invasión que devolvería Inglaterra a la verdadera religión y que acabaría de una vez por todas con su prima, que había demostrado ser bastante tenaz a la hora de escapar de la muerte.

Sin embargo, la invasión la hacía sufrir. Sus hombres y doncellas eran discretos y sabía que estaban de su lado. Pero su correo estaba vigilado. ¿Y si, por algún casual, conseguían descodificar alguna carta? ¿Y si…?

¿Por qué Dios le ponía tantas dificultades en el camino?

Cualquiera diría que apoyaba al monstruoso ser que era Isabel…

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso, no. Era pecado el dudar de Dios.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo en voz alta, a pesar de que no podía reprimir las punzadas de inquietud.

Aferró su rosario y se esforzó por tranquilizarse. Desde el primer momento había sido perfectamente consciente de los riesgos que asumía al intentar conseguir el trono inglés. Había mentido por él, había arriesgado su propia vida por convertirse en la heredera inglesa y lograr, así, el fin de la persecución de los católicos. Pensó con sorna en el mote que le habían dado a la hermana de Isabel, María «la sanguinaria». No se podía decir que la nueva reina no mereciera un apodo igual de cruel. Al menos su tocaya había luchado por acabar con la herejía y restablecer la normalidad… Si la otra María hubiera podido tener un hijo, qué diferente habría sido todo. Qué diferente… Meneó suavemente la cabeza. Siempre acababa pensando en lo mismo. Al igual que sus paseos por las habitaciones por la torre la llevaban una y otra vez al mismo punto, algo similar ocurría con sus pensamientos. No había escapatoria posible. No sin eliminar a Isabel del tablero...

Respiró hondo.

_Pronto_, se dijo. _Pronto saldré, de una forma… u otra_.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió a su espalda. Supuso que sería alguna de sus doncellas, que le traerían los aperitivos que había pedido, por lo que no se dio la vuelta hasta que el extraño silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación se volvió opresivo.

Al girarse, se quedó de piedra.

Un hombre se quitaba una capucha y sonreía grotescamente. En la mano sostenía una larga hacha. El filo relució al captar un tenue rayo de luz.

María sólo pudo abrir lentamente los labios, demasiado estupefacta para asustarse.

* * *

**Febrero de 1587, Madrid, Castilla**

—…y entonces atrapamos al jabalí. ¡Fue una caza muy divertida, majestad! —terminó de narrar España.

Felipe sonreía al otro lado de la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas sobre un par de documentos que había estado revisando antes de que España irrumpiera alegremente en su despacho. El reino observó el escritorio del rey, repleto de innumerables cartas, informes, notas, consultas y demás papeles que se acumulaban en torres perfectamente ordenadas. Todo prueba de la personalidad ordenada, rígida y quisquillosa del monarca.

España se arrellanó en su asiento, satisfecho de haber conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa. Al rey lo torturaba la gota día y noche y, aun así, siempre se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, repasando informes que le enviaban desde Flandes y planeando nuevos movimientos en el frente del norte, con una insistencia casi febril.

Lo cierto era que España tampoco podía apartar sus pensamientos de la guerra contra los rebeldes y no precisamente porque no se esforzara. Pero, allá donde iba, se hablaba del tema. Daba igual cuánto intentara huir o refugiarse de los rumores de invasiones, pérdidas y traiciones; el alcázar madrileño era un nido de intrigas. Había embajadores de todos los reinos europeos metiendo las narices en la política española, intentando sonsacar información a criados y esclavos, formando bandos, sobornando para obtener las noticias más suculentas de las acciones del rey Felipe. Los aristócratas tramaban los unos contra los otros, tejían y deshacían alianzas, intentaban superar el estricto control que había impuesto el rey sobre los cargos para instaurar a sus propios hombres en los Consejos y dominar así algún pedazo del inmenso imperio. Y luego estaban los sirvientes, que parecían contagiarse de las ansias de poder de sus señores. No se podía hablar con nadie sin temer que sus palabras acabaran siendo malversadas o puestas por escrito en la carta de algún embajador.

Era como vivir en una jaula repleta de bestias carroñeras donde los reinos no constituían más que una deliciosa presa.

Era precisamente la corte la que le había hecho ver a España que no era más que una marioneta de cuyos hilos querían tirar demasiadas manos.

La necesidad de escapar, aunque sólo fuera por algunas horas, se había vuelto tan imperiosa que había organizado una caza con sus padres y con Madrid. Los cuatro se habían apresurado a dirigirse al Pardo, a divertirse durante unos cuantos días lejos del castillo en el que parecían moverse todos los engranajes del mundo.

—Ojalá hubiera podido ir —refunfuñó Felipe, masajeándose una pierna con una mueca de dolor.

El rostro de España se tiñó de preocupación, pero se esforzó por sonreír.

—Pronto podréis, Majestad. El médico me ha dicho que los ataques se están reduciendo, ¿no es así?

Felipe enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué hace mi médico contándote nada, Antonio?

—Oh, bueno. —España sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Sabe que a mí me lo puede decir.

El gesto del Rey Prudente se suavizó y hasta soltó una suave risa.

—Y tiene razón. Discúlpame, no quería insinuar nada extraño. Es sólo que estoy tan cansado…

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y emitió un interminable suspiró. España sintió un pinchazo de orgullo. Ante los demás, Felipe parecía alguna clase de ser inmutable, frío y distante. Sólo con él, con Castilla y con Madrid, se atrevía a mostrar esa faceta de rey anciano cansado de cargar con el peso de un imperio sobre sus hombros.

Porque, y España ya lo recordaba así desde pequeño, Felipe siempre había sido receloso, tremendamente desconfiado. No estaba dispuesto a delegar en nadie sus deberes: quería saberlo todo, controlarlo todo, arreglarlo todo. Por eso desaparecía en su despacho durante días enteros, trabajando hasta la extenuación con el objetivo imposible de dirigir en persona sus dominios.

No creía que hubiera ningún monarca igual en el mundo.

Pero, por capaz que fuera el rey, su actitud también traía sus problemas. Y es que Felipe era una persona que dedicaba largo tiempo para meditar sus decisiones. Y la administración era inmensa. Por lo tanto, los asuntos se gestionaban con una impresionante lentitud (2).

_Si al menos comprendiera que el Consejo está precisamente para evitar que se deslome así…_ Pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Felipe no quería ni oír hablar de ello, de modo que España no sacó el tema de nuevo. Castilla ya había sufrido suficientes encontronazos con el rey y si ella no había conseguido hacerle entrar en razón, mucho menos iba a conseguirlo él, cuya labia era muy inferior.

—Majestad, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a vuestra hija? —le propuso entonces. Sabía que las infantas eran una fuente de felicidad para Felipe, quizá una de las escasas que tenía el severo monarca. Pero Catalina había partido a Italia hacía dos años y sólo podían cartearse, de modo que la única hija que le quedaba —España saltó por encima de la memoria del difunto príncipe Carlos con un escalofrío— era Isabel, aparte del pequeño y poco sano príncipe Felipe.

El rey se irguió un poco sobre la silla; la perspectiva de ver a su niña pareció animarle un poco. España ya se estaba incorporando cuando llamaron a la puerta apresuradamente.

—Adelante.

Uno de los secretarios de Felipe hizo una reverencia antes de tender una carta a su señor. Felipe rompió el sello y estudió la letra entornando los ojos para ver mejor. De pronto se puso de pie con brusquedad, lo que le supuso un gemido de dolor por la pierna.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre, majestad? —preguntó España, con un nudo en el estómago y un muy mal presentimiento.

Felipe todavía tardó en contestar. Pero, cuando lo hizo, con ese tono de voz frío y distante que lo caracterizaba, España sintió que se le venía el mundo encima:

—La reina de Inglaterra ha hecho ejecutar a María Estuardo.

Se hundió en la silla, sin palabras, e hizo el signo de la cruz. Pero, en vez de lamentarse por el alma de la reina, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue…

_Ahora ya no hay excusa que valga. Felipe querrá invadir a Inglaterra a toda costa. _

* * *

**Enero de 1587, Londres, Inglaterra**

—No puedo creer que quiera invadirme. No puedo. ¡Es imposible! —masculló Inglaterra por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día—. ¡No puede hacerlo!

John Hawkins, corsario de su Majestad y tesorero de la Marina, le seguía con la mirada mientras caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro por su despacho, y sonreía con condescendencia, crispando los nervios de Inglaterra.

—¡Dejad de sonreír así! —gritó, dando un golpe a la mesa, tan fuerte que abrió una pequeña brecha y sacudió todos los documentos. Hawkins fue lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar un tintero antes de que se derramara sobre los papeles.

—Mi querido Inglaterra, si hubieras convencido a su Majestad de que enviara una expedición de reconocimiento, tal y como recomendé hace un mes, no estarías tan nervioso. Al menos sabríamos el número de embarcaciones enemigas.

—¡¿Queréis parar de hablar como si España fuera a invadirme?!

—Pero si es lo que vos creéis. De lo contrario, ¿por qué estáis nervioso?

Inglaterra hizo una mueca de amargura. No se trataba de lo que _él_ creyera, sino de lo que el pueblo estaba convencido. No conseguía dormir y llevaba tantos días con los nervios a flor de piel que le ardían los músculos por culpa de la tensión. Y, sin embargo, su sentido común intentaba imponerse sobre las supersticiones de la gente común y le gritaba que España no iba a invadirle, que era una locura.

_Pero invadió a Portugal y lo conquistó,_ le asaltó, por enésima vez, la duda. _Y sabes perfectamente que tu mejor protección contra él era que Felipe quería proteger y apoyar a María…_

Y, ahora, la reina María estaba muerta.

No sabía qué pensar. Una parte de él había acusado con horror y furia la noticia. La otra se había congratulado de la desaparición de la mujer que no dejaba de intrigar contra la reina Isabel.

Emitió un suspiro ahogado y se pasó una mano por la frente.

_Me voy a volver loco,_ gimió para sus adentros. Algo que había empezado a constatar hacía varios años y que no debería sorprenderle en absoluto. Pero a veces la realidad, simplemente, le superaba.

Aun así se recompuso de cara al exterior y desafió con la mirada a Hawkins. Nunca demostraría debilidad frente a gente como él. Odiaba que lo manipularan para intervenir en política. Odiaba que creyeran que tenía más influencia de la que en realidad ostentaba sobre Isabel. Los nobles y campesinos pensaban que con que un chasquido de dedos, Inglaterra hacía que la reina se plegara a sus deseos.

No había imagen más alejada de la realidad.

Un rey hacía lo que le venía en gana y sólo se dejaba influenciar por su familia, sus amigos… O queridos. E Inglaterra no era ninguno de ellos. Sólo era el país al que había que gobernar, del cual Isabel no quería escuchar ni consejos, ni reproches, ni nada en realidad. Demasiadas veces había intentado intervenir para defender a su gente, a la que estaba matando sistemáticamente. A veces se despertaba empapado en sudor, huyendo de pesadillas en las que María e Isabel se fundían con la figura de su padre Enrique. Los tres, envueltos en sangre, rugían, tiraban de él, le apuntaban con dedos acusadores. Lo perseguían sin descanso, gritando que era un hereje, que debían acabar con él, que debían purificarlo, arrancarle los miembros corruptos para asegurarse de que seguía la verdadera religión.

Y lo peor era que cuando abría los ojos ya no sabía si era seguro buscar refugio en una capilla o no. Ya no sabía nada.

Nada.

—España no me invadirá. Y aunque lo haga… —se mordió la lengua en el último segundo.

Hawkins arqueó una ceja y su mirada se volvió afilada, inquisitiva.

—¿Y aunque lo haga…?

_Y aunque lo haga, quizás no sea algo tan malo si acaba con esta locura. _

Se irguió y dedicó una despectiva mirada al corsario antes de hacer un gesto de despedida y darle la espalda para marcharse sin contestar.

Sintió en todo momento los fríos ojos Hawkins clavados en su espalda.

* * *

—Ya puedes salir, Francis.

—No lo he visto muy convencido —comentó Drake cuando abrió la pequeña puerta que daba a un archivo en el que Hawkins solía guardar sus documentos bajo llave—. Ese malnacido está deseando que nos invadan los españoles.

—Cálmate un poco, Francis —respondió Hawkins con tranquilidad, hurgando en uno de los cajones y extrayendo una botella de rancio ron, como el de los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo había batallas en medio del mar y no papeleo infernal en el palacio de Londres—. Incluso si es así, que no estoy tan seguro, puede servirnos para convencer a la reina.

—¿Crees que podremos hacer que esa avara ceda? —Drake se sentó frente a su primo y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—No creo que haya mejor forma que usar el miedo. Walsingham (3) ha hablado conmigo y está de acuerdo, así como lo están Leicester y lo estará, sin duda, el lord almirante Effingham. El problema es…

—Raleigh (4)—escupió Drake.

Hawkins asintió. Con todo, a pesar de la oposición de Raleigh, eran muchas las voces que apoyarían una rápida incursión de exploración y sabotaje. El problema radicaba en que cuando se trataba de barcos y, por tanto, de dinero, la reina se volvía extraordinariamente reservada y podía demorarse mucho tiempo antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa, como cierto monarca del sur al que denominaban «el Prudente». Así que debían intentar ganar a toda la gente posible a su favor para presionar a la reina y obtener cuanto antes su permiso.

_¡Mujeres!,_ pensó no sin cierta irritación. Lo único bueno de tener a una en el trono era que se la podía manejar mejor que a un rey; al fin y al cabo, había cosas que una mujer nunca comprendería y, por tanto, sobre las que no podía opinar. Una de ellas era la guerra. Isabel sólo tenía que dar su consentimiento y el resto quedaría en manos de los hombres, como debía ser.

Pero no podía dejar de rememorar la expresión de Inglaterra y sus últimas palabras. Miró a su primo con los labios crispados. ¿Y si el chico realmente estaba vacilando? En realidad, si lo consideraba, no sería algo tan extraño. Cuando, hacía ya varios años, se extendieron los primeros rumores sobre una posible invasión, muchísimos católicos habían retomado sus prácticas y sabotajes contra la monarquía, cobijándose en la idea de la llegada de ayuda española…

Aquello podía convertirse en un verdadero problema. La pregunta era cómo abordarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Tenemos que insinuarle a la reina… Que podríamos tener demasiados espías dentro de la corte y que podrían resultar peligrosos para nuestro querido Inglaterra.

Drake sonrió y le arrebató la botella para servirse una copa.

—Y es cierto. Los espías del rey español son como las cucarachas, están por todas partes —añadió con un gesto amargo—. ¡Por eso tenemos que actuar cuanto antes!

—Y con discreción. ¿Por qué no vas preparando tus barcos?

—¿De verdad crees que podremos convencer a la reina? —arqueó las cejas.

—Oh, sí. Sólo tenemos que prometerle dinero. Mucho dinero. Eso, la seguridad de dañar a la flota española y recordarle que cada año los españoles reciben grandes cargamentos de oro de las Indias… que se pueden usar para contratar a todavía más asesinos. —Sonrió Hawkins—. Si decides cortarle la cabeza a una reina, debes asumir las consecuencias.

Drake le devolvió el gesto y alzó su copa.

—¡Por las consecuencias!

Poco después, el 25 de marzo, Isabel concedió el permiso a Drake de llevar una flota a las costas de España para investigar… Y atacar cualquier posible flota enemiga.

* * *

—Esto es una tontería

—¿Lo es? —inquirió Isabel con frialdad.

Inglaterra sostuvo la mirada de su reina con parsimonia. Sentía, como todo su pueblo, un sano respeto por los monarcas. Pero siglos de existencia le impedían bajar los ojos sin más, en especial cuando se trataba de una afrenta a su orgullo y a su inteligencia.

—¡Pues claro que lo es, Majestad! —exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Por supuesto que tenéis opositores. Claro que hay gente que desea mataros, como ocurre con todos los reyes. Pero lo que quiero deciros es que enviar a un corsario _directamente_ contra las costas españolas es demasiado.

—Mis ministros no piensan igual que tú —respondió Isabel, incorporándose y echando a pasear por sus aposentos.

Inglaterra reprimió un gemido de impotencia. Gracias a Dios que la reina hubiera tenido la delicadeza de expulsar a sus doncellas; no habría soportado tener que hablar con ella mientras las miradas de esas mujeres les seguían de un lado para otro. Apretó el paso para que la reina no lo dejara atrás y trató de mantener su genio bajo control. Decirle que su orden era una «tontería» no había sido un buen primer paso, desde luego.

Pero sabía que podía convencerla. En el fondo, Isabel estaba tan asustada como cualquiera ante la perspectiva de entrar en guerra con España.

Tenía que tirar de ese hilo, igual que sus ministros habían insistido en el tema de los católicos favorables a una invasión, y arrastrar a Isabel a su terreno. O, al menos, intentarlo. Podía no tener poder sobre ella pero al menos Isabel sabía que no era un idiota.

Estaba decidido a evitar por todos los medios una guerra para la que no estaba preparado.

Y…

No lo admitiría en voz alta ante ningún humano. Pero no quería luchar precisamente contra _él_. De entre todas las personas, no contra Antonio.

Por ello, por su futuro, respiró hondo y se armó de paciencia. Después dijo con toda la seriedad que fue capaz, aunque sin un tono acusatorio:

—Mi señora, ¿de verdad creéis que el rey Felipe os perdonará haber enviado una flota con Drake al mando? No hay pirata…

—Corsario.

—Para ellos es un pirata —corrigió Inglaterra con una sonrisa sardónica. Luego añadió con voz grave—: Lo odian. Si es cierto que los españoles están reuniendo una armada y todavía no han atacado, ¿no es posible que se deba a que no están convencidos de sea lo mejor?

Inglaterra soportó durante varios minutos el silencio en el que se sumió su soberana, cada vez más y más nervioso, hasta que la reina se volvió hacia él con una mirada de incomodidad.

Contuvo el aliento, obligándose a no tener esperanzas, a no mostrarse demasiado…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y una de las doncellas se asomó, musitando que un hombre había traído una noticia urgente para la reina. Extendió una carta para que Isabel la examinara, si así lo deseaba. Tras intercambiar una mirada intensa con Inglaterra, la mujer tomó la carta y ordenó que los dejaran a solas.

Apretó los labios y estudió el estoico rostro de Isabel mientras leía las noticias. ¿Buenas o malas noticias? No había forma de saberlo. Desde niña, Isabel había crecido en un entorno hostil y había aprendido a mantener bajo control sus emociones de una manera bastante eficiente.

—El duque de Parma nos ha enviado un embajador —terminó por decir Isabel, cuando la tensión se había vuelto tan densa que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo—. Parece que los preparativos de la flota española se han detenido… —Parpadeó varias veces y hundió los hombros, como si se estuviera librando de una pesada carga.

Inglaterra se contuvo para no emitir un suspiro de alivio; no podía relajarse, no hasta que estuviera convencido de que Isabel no iba a hacer alguna tontería.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer con el embajador… Majestad?

Isabel arrugó la carta y la desechó con un gesto.

—No pierdo nada por escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

* * *

**21 Abril de 1587, Plymouth, Inglaterra**

Inglaterra reventó de cansancio a cinco caballos, durmió estrictamente lo necesario y apenas sí se detuvo a comer. Cuando consiguió alcanzar, en menos de dos días a Plymouth, tenía el trasero tan destrozado y el interior de los muslos tan irritado de las rozaduras que supo que no podría volver a sentarse en mucho tiempo.

Pero cuando pisó tierra y se le doblaron las rodillas por el peso de su propio cuerpo, se sintió inmensamente satisfecho de sí mismo, a pesar del agotamiento que le hundía los hombros y le doblaba la espalda.

Había llegado más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho cualquier otro mensajero. Y no iba a descansar hasta que pusiera una maldita pinaza, la más veloz que pudiera encontrar, a la caza de Drake para que le entregara el mensaje de la reina.

Para ser sinceros, no estaba contento con su contenido, pero era lo mejor que habían podido obtener, y más teniendo en cuenta que hasta hacía poco menos de un mes, Isabel estaba dispuesta a iniciar una guerra abierta contra España.

El embajador de los españoles, Andreas de Loo, había hablado largo y tendido con la reina en esa maldita jerga tan típica de los aristócratas, extendiendo durante horas una negociación que podría haberse resuelto en unos cuantos minutos. Pero había conseguido lo que había venido a buscar: la paz. O, al menos, promesas de paz a las que Isabel se había aferrado…

A medias.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió con paso tambaleante hacia el puerto mientras repasaba el contenido de la carta. En ella la reina ordenaba…

_Abstenerse de entrar por la fuerza en ninguno de los puertos o refugios _[del rey Felipe], _o cometer violencia contra ninguna de sus ciudades o las naves sitas dentro de los puertos, o cometer ningún acto de hostilidad en tierra._

_Y sin embargo complace a su Majestad que hagáis cuanto podáis para apoderaros (evitando en lo posible derramar sangre cristiana) de tantos barcos del susodicho rey como halléis en el mar, bien sea yendo desde allá a las Indias orientales u occidentales, o volviendo de las dichas Indias a España; y todos cuantos caigan en vuestras manos, los traigáis a este reino_ (5).

Tuvo que contenerse para no arrugar la nota entre los dedos. ¡Ese doble juego les iba a costar muy caro!

Inglaterra estaba más que acostumbrado a jugar a dos bandas. En realidad, todo reino lo estaba. Pero la edad y la experiencia les permitía juzgar la realidad con mucha más amplitud de miras que a sus soberanos. Y él sólo veía guerra. Una guerra contra la armada más grande de la Cristiandad cuando él ni siquiera tenía murallas propiamente dichas con las que defender sus costas.

Buscó a gritos al responsable del puerto y cuando se lo presentaron, le estampó la carta contra el pecho:

—Esta nota tiene que llegar _ya_ a Drake antes de que haga ninguna locura. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Coge el barco más rápido que tengas y que salga de inmediato hacia España!

Inglaterra no se marchó hasta que se aseguró de que la pinaza más veloz era escogida para navegar contra viento y marea hacia el sur. No respiró aliviado hasta que la perdió de vista en el horizonte.

Entonces se pasó una mano por la cara, notando los párpados pesados como losas y los ojos enrojecidos.

_Por favor, por favor. Que llegue a tiempo… _

Bien sabía lo furioso que estaba España por los ataques de los piratas. Y con razón. Pero esta vez… Si no conseguían detener a Drake...

* * *

**París (6), Francia**

Francia estudiaba muy concentrado el tablero de ajedrez, cavilando cuál sería la mejor estrategia para hundir a Stafford (7) en una deshonrosa derrota. ¿El caballo, el alfil…? Se regocijaba para sus adentros mientras unía las yemas de los dedos y adelantaba la cara que pondría el inglesito cuando su rey cayera herido de muerte. La imagen que le cruzó la mente como un rayo y le hizo imaginar a su propio monarca cayendo bajo las espadas de los católicos. Con un escalofrío, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se obligó a doblegar su propia imaginación.

_No. No quiero pensar en la guerra. Al menos no durante veinte minutos. O una hora. Me da igual mientras no tenga que pensar en ello_.

Despegó los párpados con esfuerzo, sufriendo la impresión de que pesaban varias toneladas, y clavó los ojos inyectados en sangre por la falta de sueño en las fichas. Debía centrarse en ganar y ver cómo al inglés se le torcía el gesto; en olvidar la guerra o sus nervios terminarían por venirse completamente abajo.

Estaba a punto de tomar la ficha del alfil para efectuar un fulminante ataque cuando una voz nasal, con ese horrible acento de los isleños que tanto maltrataba su bella lengua, al otro lado de la puerta anunció al embajador que alguien había venido a verle. Francia, con una educada sonrisa, retiró la mano.

—Por favor, haced como si yo no estuviera.

—Espero que podáis disculparme, Francia.

—Oh, por supuesto. Aquí esperaré —respondió el reino, rodeándose una rodilla con las manos y luciendo su sonrisa más inocente y cándida.

En cuanto Stafford cerró la puerta, Francia se incorporó, silencioso como un gato, y se acercó a la entrada caminando de puntillas. Escuchó las voces de Stafford y su subordinado alejarse. Con cuidado, giró el picaporte y se asomó al pasillo. No había nadie, pero llegó a tiempo de ver cómo se cerraba otra puerta. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Francia se acercó a la misma y pegó la oreja a la madera, esforzándose por respirar muy ligeramente para escuchar sin problemas. Tuvo que descifrar los susurros airados que le llegaban del otro lado, pues habían pasado al inglés y las palabras parecían entremezclarse unas con otras en un sinsentido frustrante.

—…estúpido de Walsingham. ¿Qué es este cambio de opinión?

—N-no lo sé, mi señor.

—Seguro que están volviendo loca a la reina entre todos.

—Mi señor, ¿qué he de hacer con la nota?

—… Trasmítesela a Mendoza.

Francia abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber si había escuchado bien. ¿Mendoza? ¿Bernardino de Mendoza, el embajador español? Nunca habría pensado que esos dos andaban con trapicheos. Ni de lejos. Es más, ¿qué demonios hacían un español y un inglés negociando…?

Se apartó un mechón de la cara, pensativo, y retrocedió sobre sus pasos rápidamente, preguntándose si sería una información que merecería la pena… adquirir.

* * *

A medianoche, cuando un secretario de Stafford se dirigió con paso ligero hacia los establos, no se dio cuenta de que una figura se mantenía a unos veinte pasos a su espalda, sin perderlo de vista, a lo largo de las distintas escaleras y pasillos que le tocó recorrer. Marchaba más preocupado por entregar la carta cuanto antes y, a ser posible, sin que le vieran demasiados franceses. No era una tarea grata actuar de mensajero entre ingleses y españoles en una capital prácticamente sitiada y al borde del colapso ante las tropas católicas. No dejaba de preguntarse qué sería de ellos si la Liga conseguía entrar a la capital. Con un rey tan inepto y amanerado, no cabía duda alguna de que París terminaría cayendo, más temprano que tarde. Pero su señor, Stafford, no parecía tener intenciones de regresar pronto a Inglaterra. Insistía en que la información, en que el lugar donde debían estar era allí, por mucho que se jugaran la cabeza. Vamos, que los españoles debían estar pagándole el suficiente dinero para convencerlo de mantenerse cerca de los círculos de poder.

Pero bueno. Él sólo era un secretario y no quería saber qué se estaban trayendo su amo y el embajador español. Sólo esperaba entregar rápido la carta, que le quemaba en las manos, para poder volver a sus asuntos y olvidarse de los problemas que se estaba causando a sí mismo su jefe.

Dobló por una esquina. De pronto, una mano lo estampó contra una pared y se encontró con dos fulgurantes ojos azules.

—Buenas noches. Me parece que lleváis encima una carta muy importante, ¿verdad?

—¡F-Francia! —balbució el secretario cuando reconoció el rostro de su agresor.

—Sí, así me llamo —apretó el antebrazo contra la garganta del inglés, cortándole la respiración—. Y ahora, si tenéis el gusto… ¿Os importaría dejarme echarle una ojeada a la carta?

—¡No puedo…! ¡Es correspondencia personal!

—Y yo no tengo intención de que impedir que la llevéis diligentemente a su destinatario. Pero me temo que, si no me la dais, tendré que preguntar a otras personas acerca de por qué Stafford y Mendoza se llevan tan bien cuando sus reinos son enemigos. Y no creo que a Stafford le haga mucha gracia saber que todo es por vuestra culpa, ¿no creéis?

El secretario empalideció y se revolvió, pero Francia era infinitamente más fuerte que él y no pudo librarse de su agarre. Así que, muy a su pesar, le entregó la carta.

—_Merci_ —ronroneó, cogiéndola y dándole la espalda al hombre. Sabía que no se atrevería a atacarle por la retaguardia para intentar arrebatársela, pues tenía la espada medio desenvainada y todo el palacio sabía que Francia era un excelente espadachín. Como moviera un dedo acabaría con la cabeza rodando en menos que cantaba un gallo.

Así que se tomó su tiempo para leer el escueto mensaje.

Cuando lo hubo memorizado, lo dobló con suavidad, lo metió de nuevo en el sobre y se lo devolvió al inglés, que le miraba con una mezcla de horror y angustia.

—No… No diréis nada… ¿Verdad?

Francia sonrió con dulzura.

—Sólo si vos tampoco lo hacéis.

Dicho esto, se alejó a buen paso, con el alfil que le había otorgado la victoria en su duelo mental contra Stafford en un bolsillo y pergeñando para sus adentros la información que acababa de obtener. No sabía por qué —aunque, conociendo el gusto de Stafford por malgastar, apostaría un brazo a que se debía a algún problema económico— los embajadores estaban en un contacto tan estrecho, ni por qué Stafford traicionaba alegremente a su país.

Lo importante era que Inglaterra iba a atacar a España, por mucho que la reina hubiera ordenado que las acciones se suavizaran.

Y eso significaba guerra.

Y que él estaría metido de lleno.

Debía decidir qué hacer y a quién apoyar.

* * *

**7 de mayo de 1587, Cádiz, España**

España contempló, lívido, el devastado paisaje que se extendía ante él: las murallas destrozadas de la ciudad, las humeantes columnas de humo que teñían el claro día de un color oscuro, los restos de los barcos supervivientes amontonándose en la orilla, lamidos por las olas de la playa… El olor a carne podrida y quemada impregnaba cada centímetro de aire. De tanto en tanto le llegaba el llanto de los interminables rezos del cementerio, donde enterradores y sacerdotes trabajaban a destajo.

Cádiz, la preciosa Cádiz, destrozada y rendida. A su lado, un hombre del duque de Medina Sidonia (8) le relataba cómo durante varios días los hombres de Drake, que llegaron de noche, disfrazados de amigos para aprovechar el desconcierto general, habían atacado sin descanso. Se había intentado que las mujeres y niños se refugiaran en el castillo de Matagorda, pero el capitán de la fortaleza cerró las puertas y hubo unas treinta víctimas mortales por aplastamiento. En medio del caos, las galeras, poco hábiles al lado de los barcos de Drake, habían resultado terriblemente dañadas. Además, los hombres del pirata prendieron fuego a los navíos de abastecimiento…

—… y sin apenas víctimas por parte de los ingleses —terminó por escupir el hombre.

Sintió que se mareaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿A dónde han ido…?

—Se dirigieron al oeste… señor.

España se volvió hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—A interceptar nuestros barcos de las Indias —musitó.

El joven asintió. España apretó los puños y añadió:

—A por los puertos de Portugal.

Pensó en su hermano y en cómo hablaba cariñosamente de Inglaterra, a pesar de que más de una vez le había metido una puñalada por la espalda. Nunca olvidaría cómo Portugal había luchado por evitar el matrimonio del emperador Carlos V con la princesa María, para poder imponer a su propia candidata. Pero, aun así, las relaciones de Inglaterra y Portugal habían sido amistosas… Se encogió. Hasta que Portugal pasó a formar parte de la Corona española, claro.

_¿También le atacará a él?_

Observó de nuevo el caos que se alzaba frente a él: la respuesta se presentó muy clara.

Picó espuelas y cuando la pequeña escolta que le había acompañado desde Madrid hizo amago de seguirle lanzó una mirada fulminante. No quería a soldados revoloteando a su alrededor, abriéndole paso a patadas y a espadazos. No deseaba que apartaran a toda esa gente que ya había sufrido suficiente.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Los cascos del caballo resonaban en sus oídos a medida que descendía por el camino que llevaba a la playa y veía todas las baterías que se habían desplegado para defenderse de los piratas. Pasó al lado de una pequeña comitiva de hombres y mujeres que trasladaban en una camilla un cuerpo cubierto con un basto sudario lleno de sangre y rodeado de moscas. Después de tantos años, el olor a muerto no afectaba a España como lo habría hecho de más joven pero de todas formas se le revolvió el estómago.

Piratas. Drake.

Ese perro estaba al servicio de la reina inglesa. A su maldito servicio.

España rechinó los dientes y clavó las espuelas en los flancos del caballo, que corcoveó y arrancó a galopar. El viento cargado de salitre y peste a carne quemada abofeteó a España, pero no fue suficiente para despejarle la cabeza embotada, ni tampoco para hacerle asimilar mejor lo que acababa de suceder. Cabalgó a toda velocidad, hasta que su caballo comenzó a resollar, huyendo del olor a cadáveres y pólvora.

¿Cuántas décadas llevaba luchando por alejar la guerra de sus tierras? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo se había esforzado por defender a su gente de las amenazas exteriores? ¿Por qué por más que lo intentaba, por más grande que se hiciera, su mano no llegaba a proteger a su pueblo?

Habían enviado embajadores. ¡Felipe había consentido en paralizar la invasión!

Tiró de las riendas de su montura justo cuando llegó a la orilla y las patas del animal se hundieron en el agua, salpicando a su alrededor. En algún momento el sombrero de España había salido despedido y ahora el aire que rugía desde el mar le enmarañaba el cabello largo, que Felipe siempre había mirado con malos ojos. Se pasó una mano por él y recordó cómo lo había acariciado Inglaterra cuando todo parecía marchar bien.

Quizás nunca había marchado bien. Incluso tras la boda de María y Felipe, Inglaterra había mantenido esa mirada repleta de dolor que tanto lo caracterizaba torturaba desde que su antiguo rey cometiera herejía y sumiera a su país en una sangrienta guerra interna.

Apretó un nudillo contra sus ojos, intentando desterrar esa imagen y recordar la de los muertos, las murallas agujereadas, los esqueletos de los barcos calcinados en la playa. Y no los ojos verdes de Inglaterra, su sonrisa maliciosa, sus labios suaves y…

—¡Maldita sea, Arthur! ¡Yo no quería llegar a este extremo! —gritó al mar. El estruendo de las olas se llevó sus palabras.

España apretó las riendas y clavó la vista en el horizonte. Podía aceptar hacer la vista gorda si asaltaba sus barcos de las Indias. Podía intentar fingir que estaba en buenos términos con su reina hereje.

Pero jamás permitiría que volviera a atacar sus ciudades y creyera que podía salir indemne.

Jamás.

* * *

**Julio de 1587, Londres, Inglaterra**

«Quemar las barbas del rey de España». Así denominaba el panfleto promovido por su propio gobierno la hazaña de Drake. Se había saqueado Cádiz, atacado Lagos y Cascais en Portugal, tomado el castillo de Valliera, arrasado tres fortalezas y quemado las iglesias del lugar. Habían bloqueado el comercio portugués y español con las Indias. Se habían hundido innumerables barcos y, como colofón a su empresa, Drake había obtenido un inmenso botín de la _San Felipe_, cargada de oro, piedras preciosas, sedas, especias, llegando al valor de 108.049 libras. Radiante, Isabel se había presentado frente al embajador francés para proclamar a los cuatro vientos la responsabilidad del saqueo de España.

Inglaterra todavía notaba el regusto de la bilis en la boca.

Ahora, sentado a pocos asientos de Isabel, que sonreía condescendiente mientras un par de bufones cantaban para la corte las gracias de las aventuras de Drake, no pudo más que agradecer que aquel hombre hubiera partido una vez más a saquear a algún pobre barco, porque no soportaba la idea de cruzarse con él.

Había hecho daño a España y a Portugal. Oh, Dios. Daba igual cuánto hubiera corrido para impedirlo, la nota no había llegado a tiempo o Drake había decidido ignorarla. Tanto daba. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Eran sus enemigos, sus rivales, tanto en cuestiones de religión como de territorio en expansión. España estaba demasiado cerca, era demasiado grande. Por eso Isabel ayudaba a los rebeldes de Flandes. Por eso Isabel temía tanto al Rey Prudente. Por eso atacaban sus navíos. Por eso Inglaterra estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de una invasión.

Pero no sabía qué era peor, si jugar al gato y al ratón con España, cuando quedaba muy claro el papel de cada uno… O aguardar pacientemente a que Felipe decidiera intervenir.

La corte entera estalló en carcajadas y aplaudió a la pantomima del bufón. Incapaz de aguantar más en medio de aquel lugar estruendo, se incorporó e hizo amago de marcharse.

—¿Te encuentras mal, Inglaterra? —inquirió Isabel.

—Necesito respirar aire fresco, majestad, con vuestra venia…

_El de aquí está demasiado viciado de estupidez._

Se alejó. Rápido. Cada vez más. Cuando salió de la sala sus pasos resonaron en la alta galería, iluminada por la decadente luz del atardecer. Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía si huía de Isabel, de sus cortesanos o de sí mismo. De las voces que lo perseguían a todas partes, de las interminables preguntas sin contestar por más que rezara y rezara por las noches.

Pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido que Dios no ofrecía respuestas claras. Lo había asumido a base de golpes, traiciones, decepciones, y un mar de lágrimas.

Cuando por fin salió a los jardines y el aire puro le llenó los pulmones, sintió ganas de romper a llorar. Pero había gente paseando, sirvientes podando o trabajando, y sabía que no podía mostrarse débil frente a ellos. Por eso caminó más despacio y adoptó una máscara de tranquilidad.

Miró a su alrededor y escuchó a los pajarillos cantar, a las mujeres reír y a los hombres charlar mientras trabajaban. Aun así, percibía una tensión que no había hecho más que aumentar desde que Drake había regresado de su incursión.

Como por ensalmo, se le vinieron a la cabeza las últimas palabras de la nota de Drake que había cogido de la correspondencia de Isabel, aprovechando una ausencia de la reina.

_Apenas oso escribir a Su Señoría sobre las magnas fuerzas que oímos que el rey de España tiene fuera, en el Canal. _

_En Inglaterra hay que hacer grandes preparativos, sobre todo por mar. _

_Mucha atención a la costa de Sussex. _(9)

A pesar de sus bravuconerías, el corsario sabía lo que decía. Y eso era lo que le daba más miedo.

* * *

(1) Respecto al tamaño del imperio, el Español sí que ha sido de los más grandes del mundo y por lo que he visto, sólo le superó en el s. XIII el mongol en superficie. Sin embargo, en el siglo XVI no tenía rival en extensión.

(2) Felipe II siempre fue un monarca «secretario», que trabajaba de ocho a nueve horas diarias en un pequeño despacho recibiendo numerosos memoriales —según la agenda de su secretario privado durante la década de 1570, Felipe II recibía a diario entre treinta y cuarenta informes—, insistiendo en que todas las órdenes debían emitirse con su firma personal y tomar a solas la decisión de todas las cuestiones relevantes. Claro, esto hacía que las decisiones se tomaran con lentitud, pues no podía con todo. Se poseen documentos en los que el rey se quejaba de cansancio y de no poder con todo el trabajo.

(3) Sir Francis Walsingham: Secretario principal de Isabel I, recordado como su «maestro de espías». Protestante comprometido desde el reinado de María I, comprendió la política exterior de Inglaterra como la de una nueva potencia y se esforzó por desarrollar su potencial marítimo. Fue quien descubrió varias de las conspiraciones que amenazaron a su reina y, entre otras cosas, aseguró la ejecución de María Estuardo.

(4) Sir Walter Raleigh fue un aliado de Isabel I que concibió el proyecto de colonizar el norte de América fundando la colonia de Virginia, así como se puso de parte del pretendiente portugués y luchó contra la Armada española, si bien en un principio se puso contra un ataque preventivo contra España. Esto supuso un problema para la opinión de Francis Drake, que sostenía que era vital emprender ese mismo ataque contra la flota española para acabar con cualquier peligro de invasión.

(5) Carta de Isabel I, resumida y extraída de _La Armada Invencible_, de Robert Hutchinson

(6) En 1587, Francia vivía su _Octava guerra de religión_ (1585-1598), la más larga y encarnizada de todas, conocida como la _Guerra de los tres Enriques_ al participar en ella el rey Enrique III, el futuro Enrique IV —primer Borbón, al que los franceses tuvieron en muy buena estima, y anterior rey de Navarra— y el duque Enrique de Guisa. Este año en concreto se saldaría con la victoria del duque de Guisa, líder de la Liga Católica francesa y aliado militar y financiero de Felipe II (tratados de Joinville en 1584 y Péronne en 1585), que se enfrentó a los hugonotes tomando rápidamente el norte y noroeste de Francia. Fue una época dura para Francia, en gran medida por la incapacidad de Enrique III de engendrar un hijo —la propaganda católica lo tachó rápidamente de homosexual. Los historiadores de hoy en día se dividen acerca de este punto—. Enrique de Navarra fue apoyado por el Palatinado y Dinamarca, enfrentado a Guisa, mientras la figura de Enrique III, el más débil de todos, se fue ensombreciendo hasta que tuvo que escapar de París, que cayó en manos de la Liga Católica en 1588.

(7) Sir Edward Stafford (1552 –1605), miembro del Parlamento ingles, fue embajador del reino en Francia durante el gobierno de Isabel I. Su madrastra fue María Bolena, su madre era dama de honor de la reina Isabel, su cuñado era almirante y miembro del Consejo Privado. A pesar de todo esto, era pobre como un a rata y se quejaba con frecuencia de que carecía de fondos para desempeñar sus responsabilidades, por lo que recurrió a préstamos —incluso se los pidió a la reina, que se negó a concedérselos—. Por ello a partir de enero de 1587 s eacercó al embajador español y se declaró dispuesto a servir a España de cualquier forma posible, salvo ser cómplice en la muerte de la reina a cambio de dinero. Reveló durante los siguientes meses información confidencial y liberó en Londres información falsa, como que la Armada se dirigía Argelia o a las Indias.

(8)Medina Sidonia: concretamente del séptimo duque, don Alonso Pérez de Guzmán, futuro almirante de la Armada. Defendió con seis mil milicianos reclutados a toda prisa la bahía de Cádiz para evitar que los ingleses desembarcaran, aunque no pudo evitar que destrozaran numerosos barcos. Según el cálculo oficial, los españoles perdieron unas 24 naves, una pérdida inconmensurable, además de numerosas provisiones que habrían sido destinadas para la Armada.

(9) Carta de Francis Drake extraída de _La Armada Invencible_, de Robert Hutchinson


	3. Capítulo III La guerra no es necesaria

**NdA:** ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

LA GUERRA NO ES NECESARIA

* * *

**Febrero de 1587, Madrid, España**

España soportó en silencio la mirada recriminatoria de Portugal que, semiahogado por el cuello de lechuguilla de su severo traje de corte español (1), tironeaba de su ropa para poder respirar después de la carrera que debía haber hecho para subir las escaleras. España no pudo evitar mirarle con el ceño fruncido, pero no comentó nada. Sabía lo que su hermano venía a decirle, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que se resignó a escuchar sus protestas en silencio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendéis seguir imponiéndonos estos ridículos impuestos? —exclamó Portugal, una vez hubo recuperado el aliento—. ¡Pedís y pedís cereales una y otra vez, pero luego se pudren en las bodegas de vuestros barcos! ¡Hace meses que la maldita armada debería haber partido, ahí sigue en los astilleros! ¿A qué estáis esperando? —Portugal apoyó violentamente las manos en la mesa, sacudiendo la Biblia, el tintero y los documentos que España estaba repasando antes de que entrara intempestivamente en su cuarto. El joven contempló a su hermano con aprensión, pero sin encogerse ni retroceder. Sus estallidos lo habían asustado en otro tiempo. Ya no—. ¡Veinte meses de preparativos y toda Europa sabe qué estáis tramando! ¡Al menos podríais usar los barcos que requisáis para proteger nuestro comercio!

—Vaya, ahora resulta que sí quieres que te proteja —masculló España no sin cierta amargura—. Pero para lo demás, te dejo solo, ¿no? Nada de entrometerme en tus territorios ni en tu política, pero sí debo salir a protegerte de tu _viejo amigo_, ¿verdad?

El gesto de Portugal era colérico; España no se quedó atrás. Se incorporó bruscamente y ambos hermanos se sostuvieron la mirada con rabia contenida.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?, _se preguntó, notando que le temblaban los puños y que a duras penas reprimía las ganas de estampar los nudillos contra la nariz de Portugal. Por supuesto que era su deber proteger sus propios territorios. ¡Y desde luego que daba libertad a cada uno de actuar como quisiera! ¡Para algo los reyes permitían que los reinos mantuvieran sus propias leyes!

Pero estaba extenuado de ir de un lado a otro soportando quejas de las que él no tenía ninguna culpa cuando estaba tan furioso como Portugal o cualquier otro por los retrasos.

—Cuando decidiste conquistar _mi_ territorio…

—Cuando _Felipe_ decidió —corrigió España, escupiendo las palabras. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido la misma discusión, ya que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer—. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Por supuesto que no. —Portugal le ofreció una sonrisa sarcástica—. Como si no lo hubieras deseado siempre.

—Se ve que eres muy mal perdedor, Portugal. —Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró repitiendo las palabras de Castilla—. ¿O no buscabas unirte a mí cuando convenciste a Carlos para que se casara con tu princesa y no con María Tudor? —exclamó, más que harto—. ¿O no estuviste buscando durante siglos el matrimonio de tu casa con la de Castilla para que si yo me quedaba sin reyes pudiéramos unirnos? ¿Eh?

—Maldito mocoso, te voy a…

Portugal levantó un puño. España, respirando agitadamente, no pudo hacer más que agradecer que ninguno de los dos tuviera sus espadas a mano, porque aquello podría haber acabado muy mal.

Entonces España exhaló un largo suspiro y se dejó caer estrepitosamente en su silla. Enterró la cara en las manos y masculló:

—Lo siento, hermano. Hablaré con Felipe para que intente protegerte de los piratas, pero no sé si podrá hacer algo. Ya sabes que tenemos todas las fuerzas concentradas en Flandes —dijo, contrayendo la boca al pensar en Holanda—. Y de ahí también nos llegan quejas.

—No me extraña.

España cerró los ojos y se esforzó por calmarse.

—Hablaré con él. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer con los piratas, de momento —reconoció a regañadientes. Las colonias estaban demasiado lejos e importaban bien poco en comparación con el problema de Flandes; respecto a eso no iba a mentir a Portugal. No le estaban otorgando importancia a los saqueos en las Indias Occidentales españolas por los piratillas ingleses, menos lo iban a hacer a las Indias portuguesas—. Intentaré que os destinen más soldados a las guarniciones.

—Bien —respondió Portugal con sequedad, encasquetándose su sombrero y girando sobre los talones para salir de la habitación.

España se mordió los labios, reprimiendo el impulso de pedirle que se quedara, de pedirle de perdón, de decirle que no quería ponerse así, que sólo estaba cansado, que quería que todo acabara de una vez. Que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

No lo hizo. Se podía considerar un reino joven en comparación de sus compañeros europeos, pero había vivido lo suficiente para entender que había cosas que no se podían perdonar. Entornó los ojos. Él mismo no podía olvidar el daño que le habían hecho otros reinos, otras personas. Era algo que afloraba demasiado a menudo y que no creía que fuera a desaparecer nunca. Inspiró temblorosamente y se obligó a arrinconar una vez más los dolorosos y recientes recuerdos de sus últimas guerras.

Tenía que centrarse en el presente y seguir adelante, cargando con todos los errores que cometiera por el camino. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Se dio cuenta de que Portugal no había salido de la habitación. Estaba en el marco de la puerta, apretando una mano contra el picaporte y mirándole con una expresión de tristeza y anhelo.

Con el pecho encogido, se preguntó si no habría estado pensando lo mismo que él. España aguardó, sin atreverse a respirar, temeroso de que lo que saliera de sus labios fuera una queja, un insulto o una cortante despedida.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un largo minuto. Después, Portugal retrocedió sobre sus pasos, rodeó la mesa y le puso una mano en la cabeza, como cuando era pequeño.

—Portugal…

—Calla.

Y España calló. Bajó la vista y notó que se le humedecían los ojos.

Cuando Portugal se marchó, se detuvo una vez más junto a la puerta y dijo en voz baja:

—Mueve el culo y ayúdale. Ayúdale de una vez.

Después lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Entonces, tomó una decisión.

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Inglaterra examinó la carta, que no tenía ningún sello, ni dirección ni remitente y levantó la vista hacia el emperifollado mensajero francés que se la había entregado en mano. El hombre le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad y serenidad y repitió que no podía marcharse sin una respuesta definitiva.

Sin comprender qué estaba pasando allí, pero sospechando que Francia en persona estaba detrás, Inglaterra le indicó que aguardara fuera.

Se alegraba de que aquel hombre hubiera ido directamente a la casa de campo que poseía en Londres y no al Palacio, pues entonces habría despertado mucho rumores. Y ya suficientes problemas tenía con que algunos miembros de la Corte parecían decididos a convencer a la reina de que estaba de parte de los españoles y los católicos. Una tontería, por supuesto.

O de eso quería convencerse.

Recostado en su cómoda silla, cogió un estilete y quitó el sello sin más ceremonias. Echó un vistazo las primeras palabras. Pegó un respingo y se incorporó al reconocer la letra. Leyó el contenido de la carta con ansiedad, casi como si pretendiera devorarla con los ojos.

Cuando terminó, se quedó en blanco varios minutos. Después, como si se hubiera activado un resorte en su interior, se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta con el corazón en la boca. El francés estaba allí, apoyado contra la pared. Al ver a Inglaterra tan acelerado, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír y preguntar:

—¿Qué es lo que debo responder, _monsieur?_

—¡Que sí! ¡Por el amor de Dios, sí! ¡Dile a ese cara de rana que estaré allí! Y que más le vale que no sea una mentira.

—Así se lo haré saber, _monsieur_.

Inglaterra estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada, pero se contuvo y, en vez de ello, decidió que aquel francés se merecía todo lo que pudiera encontrar en su despensa antes de mandarle de una patada en el culo de vuelta a Francia para que entregara su mensaje. Mientras hacía que sus criados lo agasajaran con diversos platos, interrogó a su invitado sobre la situación en París. Supo así de la tensión entre la Liga Católica y los hugonotes, la presión de España y el Vaticano sobre los distintos bandos…

Cuando se quedó a solas, Inglaterra manoseó la carta con la mirada algo nublada. ¿Por qué Francia había decidido intervenir? O, más bien, debería decir Francis, porque así había firmado la carta: _Francis Bonnefoy_.

Es más… Bajó la mirada y releyó las últimas líneas:

_«…te pido que, si aceptas, no sea como Inglaterra, sino como Arthur. Es la única manera de que podamos intentar llegar a un acuerdo, bien lo sabes.»_

—Claro que lo sé —murmuró en voz baja.

_«Te lo pido por favor. No por Francia, ni por Inglaterra, ni por España. Sino por _nosotros.»

Inglaterra arrugó la carta y prendió una vela. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Francis le había citado en Calais, una ciudad llena de recuerdos para ambos. Allí, decía, podría encontrarse con Antonio. Allí podrían negociar.

_«Al fin y al cabo, vuestros reyes están dispuestos a hacer la paz. Lo mínimo es que vosotros pongáis vuestro granito de arena.»_

—Tengo que averiguar cómo ese capullo siempre está al tanto de todo —masculló con una sonrisa resignada. ¿Quién era el embajador de París? ¿Stafford? Sí, creía recordar que la reina había recibido algunas peticiones suyas de dinero, incluso de préstamos, a las que se había negado en rotundo. Conociendo a Francia, era posible que hubiera conseguido que se largara de la lengua. Tendría que investigar un poco más. Quizás mandaría a alguien para comprobar que sus sirvientes no estaban dando problemas… Pero Stafford, de todas formas, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y tenía renombre. Aunque Inglaterra empezaba a considerar que sus informaciones sobre la Armada del rey de España eran algo estrambóticas. ¿Realmente el rey Felipe iba a atacar de nuevo Argel…? (2)

Le costaba creerlo. Desde Lepanto, España había fijado su mirada en el norte, en el Atlántico, y eso no había hecho más que darles problemas porque significaba que sus reacciones ante los piratas o las Indias Occidentales eran mucho más radicales.

_Aunque nosotros también nos lo hemos buscado_.

No dejaría de maldecir a Drake hasta el último momento. Cerró los ojos y recordó la cara que puso Isabel cuando oyeron del saqueo de Cádiz. Después, claro, decidió que debían aprovechar la iniciativa. Pero cuando empezaron a informales de los lentos —pero sin pausa— avances de la Armada… Isabel, por fin, le escuchó. Y decidió que debía cubrirse las espaldas intentando negociar con Felipe una vez más.

Así pues, quedaba preguntarse: ¿era la carta de Francis una respuesta… de Antonio?

No tenía manera de saber si él iría también por libre o si marchaba en nombre de su rey. Tampoco estaba convencido de qué prefería que fuera.

Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Mientras se desvestía para irse a la cama y se lavaba con una jofaina los brazos y la cara, el corazón le latía exageradamente fuerte.

¿Podría verle? ¿De verdad podrían sentarse a hablar, podría explicarle que intentó detener a Drake, que no quiso que ocurriera esto, que no buscó que llegaran a este extremo?

Ni Arthur ni Inglaterra querían la guerra. Se echaba a temblar al pensar en la cantidad de barcos que se estaban reuniendo en la Península Ibérica. No había forma de que pudiera hacer frente a algo así.

Sin embargo, a la vez, una parte de él se inflamaba de esperanza y la expectativa hervía en su interior. Las imágenes de una temible flota de barcos de pronto se convertían en una resplandeciente Armada de salvadores, que vendrían a liberarle, a devolverle a la normalidad, al catolicismo. Que acabarían con las persecuciones, con la necesidad de perseguirse los unos a los otros, con las ejecuciones, con las súplicas antes de que cayera el hacha o se encendiera la hoguera… Se llevó una mano al pecho y se obligó a respirar hondo al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Con la mandíbula firmemente cerrada, se metió en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo, planeando con meticulosidad el viaje. Le quedaban dos semanas de margen para la reunión… Si no estaba demasiado tiempo fuera, no tendría ni siquiera por qué avisar de su ausencia a Isabel. Podía decir que iba al norte, a visitar quizás a Escocia —cuyo nuevo rey tan bien insistía en llevarse con su reina. No pudo evitar esbozar una expresión avinagrada; había que ser retorcido para lamer el culo de la asesina de tu madre. Ya sólo por eso compadecía a Escocia—. Cualquier cosa serviría. Sólo necesitaba unos días.

Se puso de lado y cruzó un brazo bajo la cabeza, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero no podía. Dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que arrancó de su sitio las mantas. Se incorporó, nervioso, y encendió una vela. Hurgó en un cajón, del que extrajo un manojo de llaves, se puso unos zapatos para proteger sus pies del hiriente frío de las losas y, cubierto con una bata, salió de su habitación como si se tratara de un fantasma. Sus pasos resonaban suavemente en medio de la penumbra. Gracias a Dios, no tenía demasiados criados y todos dormían en el último piso, de modo que nadie le molestaría.

Dobló por un pasillo que llevaba un pequeño camino con una única puerta. Inglaterra sacó las llaves y tanteó buscando la correcta para hundirla en la cerradura. Rechinó un poco y se resistió, ya que hacía varios meses que no pasaba por allí, pero insistió hasta que, con un chasquido, la puerta se abrió al interior, vomitando sobre él una vaharada de olor a cerrado.

Arrugando la nariz, cerró a sus espaldas y levantó la vela para iluminar unos baúles cerrados a cal y canto, estanterías con algún que otro libro, pero en principio vacías. Pasó la mano libre sobre las superficies irregulares de los baúles y le subió un escalofrío por la espalda. Si alguien viera lo que tenía escondido ahí dentro… Viejas reliquias, retratos y símbolos de la antigua religión, hoy prohibidas con la condena a muerte. Inglaterra no había tenido corazón para deshacerse de todas. Al menos, no de aquellas que le habían regalado personas importantes para él y que había conseguido salvar de las garras del tiempo. No podía destruirlas, por mucho que conservarlas fuera un pecado en estos nuevos y locos días.

Con un suspiro, dejó la vela con cuidado y levantó un par de cajas selladas, levantando una cortina de polvo que le hizo estornudar varias veces. Entonces, bien encajada entre una estantería y un viejo escritorio, encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño arcón negro, decorado con retales de seda roja. Inglaterra limpió el polvo con la manga de su camisón y se sentó en el suelo para forcejear con la cerradura, que llevaba treinta años sin abrirse.

En su interior descansaban un anillo y un rosario. Los dos eran muy simples, pero esa misma sencillez resultaba elegante, atractiva. Con manos temblorosas, recogió el anillo. Era algo simbólico y apenas sí lo había llevado puesto, pero a ambos les había parecido divertido encargarlos. Se preguntó si España guardaría la contrapartida con tanto celo como él. Probablemente no. Aunque… Sonrió. Antonio era un romántico empedernido. Quizás sí lo tuviera guardado bajo llave, como él. Oculto a la vista, pero incapaz de eliminarlo de forma definitiva.

Acarició la lisa superficie del anillo.

_Y pensar… que entonces creía que todo volvería a la normalidad. O, más bien, que quise creerlo. En el fondo sabía que no sería tan fácil. Pero fue bonito. Quizás sería mejor, más fácil, para los dos que no lo hubiera sido._

Lo embargó la tentación de ponerse de nuevo el anillo, si bien se resistió. El Antonio con quien iba a encontrarse no era el mismo. Era su perdición… o su salvación. Cerró la mano en torno a la alianza.

Se preguntó qué sucedería si realmente la Armada se abatía sobre su isla.

Y qué ocurriría si Isabel y Felipe lograban alcanzar un acuerdo.

Depositó el anillo en su sitio y pasó los dedos sobre las cuentas de plata del rosario que un día había sido de Antonio. El muy tonto se lo olvidó al marcharse de vuelta a España. Lo extrajo con cuidado y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se lo guardó en un bolsillo de la bata. Cerró entonces el pequeño arcón y lo devolvió a su sitio.

_Dos semanas_, pensó mientras echaba la llave a la habitación y regresaba sobre sus pasos. _Van a ser eternas_.

* * *

**Calais, norte de Francia**

—Me alegra verte, _mon petit ami. _

—Lo mismo digo, Francia.

España examinó a su enemigo con atención. Se notaba que se había esmerado para estar presentable en su encuentro; siempre se le había dado bien escoger prendas que resaltaban su físico. Ese día, incluso vistiendo ropas oscuras y discretas, parecía un joven príncipe tocado con un elegante sombrero emplumado. Sin embargo, no había podido disimular por completo la sombra de las ojeras bajo los ojos, los labios pálidos, la constante lucha para mantener los hombros erguidos. Sintió un golpe de lástima, porque sabía bien lo que era vivir un exterminio en su propio territorio.

Desde que se habían conocido habían vivido una guerra tras otra, todas y cada una de ellas agotadoras, innecesarias, y que habían minado las fuerzas de ambos hasta extremos inimaginables.

Se imaginó que, al verle, a Francia también se le estaría revolviendo el estómago y que estaría experimentando los mismos sentimientos contradictorios.

Sin embargo… Nunca se habían caído mal. Es más, España estaba convencido de que, de haber sido aliados, habrían sido grandes amigos.

—No vengo como _Francia_, Antonio —dijo el joven, desmontando del caballo. Sus ojos azules, risueños, se iluminaron y comentó, llevando una mano a la frente para compararse con él—: ¡Vaya, pronto me alcanzarás!

España resopló, divertido, y se hizo a un lado para permitir que un marinero cargado con un inmenso tonel pasara por su lado. Acababa de desembarcar en Calais tras casi una semana en el mar: no había sido un buen viaje. Si algo había aprendido era que no debía navegar una vez llegado el mal tiempo. Sin embargo, no había habido otro remedio; el camino por tierra era demasiado largo y atravesar toda Francia, una locura. Seguía algo mareado y sus piernas no se acostumbraban a pisar tierra firme, pero se mantenía erguido, poco dispuesto a demostrar su debilidad ante Francia.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó.

Francia se sujetó el sombrero para evitar que una ráfaga de viento cargada de salitre se lo llevara por los aires. España se estremeció y se cerró mejor la capa.

—Podría decirte que porque soy una buena persona, pero ni tú ni yo creeríamos esa patraña. Es fácil; no quiero que llegues a conquistar Inglaterra. La paz es una buena salida, aunque sea tensa. ¡No, no digas nada! Sé que vas a hablar de Holanda, pero no es el momento. Estamos hablando de Inglaterra. —A regañadientes, España asintió y se cruzó de brazos—. También… No voy a negar que espero que no olvides que te estoy ayudando. Por si acaso llega el momento. —Francia suspiró y su expresión se oscureció—. No tengo ni idea de qué va a ocurrir. Pero te aseguro que me da tanto miedo el cambio de religión como se lo puede dar a Inglaterra. En cierta manera, me identifico con él… y sé por lo que está pasando.

—Creía que os odiabais.

—Oh, vamos, Antonio. Los dos sabemos que es difícil odiar por completo a un reino. Y los rivales siempre despiertan tanto asco como respeto. Al fin y al cabo, siempre está el «ese podría haber sido yo», ¿no?

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí.

—Pues eso. —Le dio una palmada en un hombro y se puso en marcha—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué has venido?

España aceleró el paso para que Francia no lo dejara atrás. Abandonaron la zona de los muelles, abarrotada a pesar de que a esas alturas del año el comercio no estaba en alza. No pudo evitar fijarse en que había muchos hombres tanto con acento inglés, como neerlandés. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada: después de todo, los propios españoles negociaban con los rebeldes para obtener armas y munición.

Francia se dirigió hacia una de las casas de cuentas. Un muchachito bien vestido cuidaba de dos caballos andaluces, uno blanco como la nieve y el otro moteado. Francia le dio un par de monedas de bronce y luego montó con elegancia en el blanco. España acarició el cuello del otro, todavía dándole vueltas a la pregunta de Francia… ¿O más bien de Francis? Subió a lomos del caballo y, tirando con suavidad de las riendas, lo puso al paso a la altura del de Francia.

—¿Y bien? —insistió éste, clavándole sus claros ojos azules.

—Fue… por lo que me dijiste —dijo, con la mirada perdida en el grisáceo y picado mar—. Lo de Drake. Que iba a atacarnos, pero que se había intentado detenerlo en el último momento. —Recordó que el mensaje había llegado demasiado tarde y que se había quedado con él en la mano, sin saber qué hacer… Y la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que le había despertado.

—Comprendo.

—Me hizo pensar. Mucho.

—¿Y has venido hasta aquí sólo por eso? —Francia soltó una risa cantarina y se inclinó hacia él—. No te creo.

España sonrió de lado.

—No, no ha sido sólo por eso. No quiero más guerras. Estoy harto. Sólo pido unos años de paz. Y…

—¿Y?

España pensó en el inmenso esfuerzo, casi sobrehumano, que se estaba realizando para reunir la Armada. Sería, como había declarado Felipe, la más grande de su tiempo. Pero eso requería muchísimo dinero. ¿Cuántas veces había repasado junto a Madrid las cuentas del rey y había visto, horrorizado, que estaban vacías? ¿Cuánto dinero habían tenido que pedir prestado otra vez? El Vaticano, tan a favor de la invasión, tan insistente en sus presiones, apenas sí les enviaba nada de dinero. Pensó en Felipe, que hacía sólo un mes estaba todavía en cama, débil, enfermizo, insoportablemente viejo y frágil, rendido por la tensión.

Y luego…

—¿Ha venido?

—¿Inglaterra?

—No…Arthur.

Las comisuras de los labios de Francia se elevaron.

—Sí.

España notó un golpe de calor a pesar del frío y se le aceleró el pulso. El nudo de nervios e incertidumbre que le había acompañado durante todo el viaje se deshizo y fue sustituido por un amasijo de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. ¡Había venido! ¡Dios, eso significaba que había una oportunidad! ¡Que podrían explicarse! ¡Que…!

—Ya tienes tu respuesta entonces —sonrió con timidez.

Francia se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza mientras clavaba los estribos en los flancos del caballo, obligándole a acelerar el ritmo.

—Si es que los dos sois un par de idiotas.

Supuso que tenía razón, pero los nervios y la creciente ansiedad le impidieron responder. Se empezó a colocar la ropa, lamentando no llevar nada mejor puesto: hacía ya muchos años que no se veía con Inglaterra y aparecer así, tal cual, maloliente por el viaje no era la estampa que le habría gustado ofrecer. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar hasta estar más presentable. Necesitaba hablar con Inglaterra desde hacía demasiados años.

Con todo, se acercó a Francia y le puso una mano en el brazo, sorprendiéndolo. Le miró con seriedad, aunque, al hablar, sonrió de corazón:

—Muchas gracias, Francis. No lo olvidaré.

El otro, enternecido, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero apartó rápidamente la cara y adoptó su típica actitud desenvuelta y algo superficial:

—_Mon Dieu_, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados pudiendo intervenir para hacer algo en mi beneficio propio. Ahora, vamos; veo que eres capaz de poner al caballo al galope aunque no sepas dónde está nuestra princesa de ojos verdes.

* * *

Inglaterra daba vueltas por el hermoso salón de la casa que en la que le había alojado Francia, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el pelo, por la ropa, por el cuello. Casi no había pegado ojo desde que se despertó con el romper del alba esa mañana y tampoco hacía sido capaz de terminar el desayuno —algo que a Francia le resultó extremadamente divertido—, que siempre solía devorar con hambre canina.

De haber dependido de él, habría acompañado a Francia a recibir a España al puerto. Pero no sabían ni siquiera si conseguiría desembarcar ese día por culpa del mal tiempo y, además, como bien había resaltado Francia, el encuentro debía ser secreto. Nadie debía verlos juntos. Así que le había tocado esperar, morderse las uñas y rezar para que España llegara de una vez, porque si pasaba un solo día más soportando las burlas de Francia estaba dispuesto a declararle la guerra y convencer a Isabel de que reclamara el trono francés.

Se dejó caer en un mullido sofá. Pero, al instante, volvió a estar de pie y a recorrer el salón, esquivando la gran mesa de ébano, preparada con un mantel con hilos de oro y plata entretejidos, una exquisita vajilla de vidrio veneciano y servilletas dobladas en forma de pequeñas aves, quizás cisnes. No estaba seguro ya que para él eran más bien borrones que se interponían en su camino de lo rápido que caminaba. Sentía que se encontrara en una especie de carrera de obstáculos. ¡Tantos muebles recargados en una sola habitación! ¡Maldito Francia! Golpeó con la cadera la esquina de un mueble y tuvo que abalanzarse sobre los candelabros y figuritas de plata con forma de todo tipo de animales para evitar que se fueran al suelo. Mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, rezando porque ningún criado se acercara a ver si necesitaba algo, lo recolocó todo casi en el orden original —aunque no estaba muy seguro de si el oso iba en la esquina o era el león…— y se alejó como si se hubiera quemado.

Dejó escapar entre los labios un largo resoplido y se pasó, otra vez, las manos por el pelo.

—De acuerdo, pedazo de cabrón, cálmate. Pareces una…

—¿Una jovencita nerviosa? Pues sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz de Francia y se giró furioso sobre sus talones.

—¡Qué tienes contra saludar como la gente con normal…! —Se atragantó con sus propias palabras al ver que, detrás de un sonriente Francia, España le miraba con una expresión pétrea.

Tuvo la impresión de que la temperatura de la estancia descendía varios grados de golpe y una espesa tensión se instaló de inmediato entre los dos. Francia, inmune a la incomodidad de ambos, dio un empujón a España para obligarle a entrar. Inglaterra se removió en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Había planeado mil y una formas de reaccionar cuando se encontrara con España —desde un recatado saludo con una caballerosa reverencia a un elegante pero frío sarcasmo. También había pensado en lanzarse a sus brazos, pero en seguida había desdeñado esta opción—. Ahora, sin embargo, se quedó petrificado, observándolo con ojos como platos.

_¿Era así la última vez que le vi?_

Había crecido otro par de centímetros y empezaba, por fin, a perder sus rasgos aniñados, que se habían vuelto más afilados, más… fieros. Su mirada era, también, infinitamente más fría y su postura firme, alejada, formal, le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

Porque parecía que todo lo que recordaba de España había sido borrado, eliminado, por la guerra.

La persona que estaba ante él era… era diferente.

Ante el silencio, que se estaba volviendo ensordecedor, y que ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de romper, Francia terminó por carraspear aparatosamente.

—Viendo que los dos estáis tan comunicativos, quizás sea una buena idea que muestre su habitación a Antonio.

—Gracias, Francis. —El joven dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Inglaterra, que contuvo el aliento—. Creo que será lo mejor.

Francia asintió y le indicó con una floritura que saliera al pasillo. Miró a Inglaterra con compasión y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Pudo escuchar cómo se alejaban sus pisadas.

Se sentó, sin fuerzas, en una de las sillas y enterró la cara entre las manos.

—Maldita sea…

* * *

—¡Mierda!

—Bueno, ya sé que podría haberte ofrecido un dormitorio más elegante, pero no me parece tan malo. ¿Has visto esos doseles de damasc…?

—¡Está diferente! —le interrumpió España, que ni siquiera había escuchado a Francia—. ¡Pequeño, delgado… enfermo!

Se despojó con brusquedad de la capa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, arrugando las sábanas primorosamente extendidas. Francia frunció el ceño y los labios, pero luego meneó la cabeza y tomó asiento a su lado con más delicadeza.

—No se encuentra en su mejor situación, no.

—Es tan raro. —España le dedicó una sonrisa rota—. Siempre os había visto tan grandes, tan imponentes. Y ahora… —Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se apresuró a erguirse y hacer un gesto de disculpa—. Perdón. No quería…

—No me des por vencido tan pronto, _mon petit ami._ —Se rió Francia—. Pienso seguir dándote dolores de cabeza hasta que vengas a suplicarme que me convierta en tu aliado.

Más relajado, España rió suavemente.

Francia suspiró.

—Pero tienes razón. El problema es que no hemos sido nosotros los que hemos cambiado tanto, sino tú. Y duele reconocerlo. Tú también terminarás por pasar por lo mismo; todos lo hacemos. Es duro cuando alguien que antes era inferior a ti empieza a mirarte por encima del hombro…

—¡Yo no hago eso! —Se indignó España.

Francia sonrió, aunque no añadió nada más. Le dio una palmada en el muslo y se incorporó:

—Mandaré que te preparen una bañera. Date un baño y cálmate un poco. Recuerda que no os he reunido aquí para que parezcáis dos paredes mirándose la una a la otra.

—Lo lamento…

—Sólo llegad a un acuerdo de una vez.

Poco después unos criados trajeron una bañera de lo que parecía ser mármol por los resoplidos que daban los desgraciados al trasladarla y la llenaron de agua caliente. España se despojó de sus ropas con alivio y se metió rápidamente en el agua, agradecido por el calor que le revitalizaba el cuerpo: aunque le gustaba viajar en barco, al final el tiempo había terminado por meterle el frío hasta el témpano de los huesos.

Se hundió hasta dejar fuera del agua las rodillas y la nariz y cerró los ojos.

No tenía la más remota de cómo romper el hielo. Se había quedado tan anonadado mirando a Inglaterra, tan desconcertado al ver que ya era más alto que él, que parecía tan frágil, tan cansado… Sus ojos, sin embargo, mantenían una vivacidad febril.

Controló a duras penas un gemido.

_Si Felipe me pidiera que le hiciera daño, no podría. No así, no…_

«Mueve el culo y ayúdale. Ayúdale de una vez.»

_Pero, ¿cómo?_

De repente no tenía tan claro que la paz fuera una buena opción. Apretó los puños con crispación y la ira borboteó en su interior. Todo era culpa de esa reina hereje suya, ¡y del padre de esta! ¡Si Enrique no se hubiera separado de la Iglesia, todo habría sido distinto! ¡Ni persecuciones, ni asesinatos de reyes, ni cambios de gobierno! Ni planes para conquistar un reino antiguamente aliado.

_Oh, Dios mío. No sé qué hacer_.

¿Si invadiera Inglaterra y Felipe consiguiera darle el trono a algún noble de confianza, como había afirmado ante el Papa que haría, sería algo bueno? ¿Ayudaría a Inglaterra? Debería. Era imposible que Inglaterra no deseara que la Iglesia retomara sus antiguas posiciones. O eso quería creer.

Porque, en realidad, no sabía en qué pensaba Inglaterra. No había tenido la oportunidad, o el coraje, de preguntárselo ni una sola vez. Aunque, pensándolo en frío, era muy posible que hubiera afirmado que apoyaba la religión estatal por miedo a que revisaran su correo. Sin duda lo hacían. Esa reina pérfida, desde luego, no debía permitirle moverse por libre.

_Tendría que haber hecho esto mucho antes…_

Decidió que, lo primero que haría, sería sentarse a hablar con Inglaterra. Como antes, cuando estaba convencido de que las cosas saldrían bien, de que su unión fructificaría cuando Felipe y María engendraran un hijo, como cuando…

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Esp… Antonio? Francis me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo…

El pomo se giró.

—¡Espera!

La puerta se detuvo justo cuando se había abierto una rendija. España salió escopetado del agua, empapándolo todo a su paso, y se arrojó sobre las toallas que le habían dejado a mano. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar tiempo a secarse, así que se metió rápidamente en las calzas y los pantalones. Consiguió ponerse a duras penas una camisa y se escurrió el pelo con una mano.

—Ya. —Jadeó.

Inglaterra se asomó con el ceño fruncido y se quedó paralizado al verle en medio de un charco de agua, empapado y a medio vestir. Balbució algo, se le sonrojaron las mejillas y terminó por soltar:

—Podrías haber dicho que me fuera, ¿sabías?

España, avergonzado, se apartó el pelo de la cara y dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias:

—Disculpa.

* * *

Había olvidado el escultural cuerpo de España. No, más bien la última vez que lo vio tan… ligero de ropa, estaba ya bien formado, pero todavía era delgado y fino. Ahora la camisa mojada permitía adivinar los músculos del torso y la espalda, además de las líneas tensas del cuello y los hombros. Sin aliento, se obligó a apartar la vista y a controlar el calorcillo que le había subido desde el bajovientre.

Rechinó los dientes.

—Ese imbécil cara-rana me dijo que estabas listo. ¡Cabrón!

Para su alivio, España soltó una risita y empezó a secarse el pelo con una toalla. Inglaterra se estremeció y dio la vuelta.

—Bueno, te espero fuera… ¿Te gustaría comer al…?

—Espera. —La mano de España se cerró con firmeza en torno a su brazo—. Quédate, por favor.

No se atrevió a moverse. España le clavaba los ojos, suplicante, aunque suavizó el agarre para darle a entender que no iba a obligarle a nada. Trató de no mirar la piel tostada por el sol que dejaba a la vista de la camisa y carraspeó aparatosamente.

—De… De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que espere a que termines de vestirte?

—Oh, sí. Sí, estaría bien.

Se miraron, nerviosos, e Inglaterra terminó por sentarse al borde de la cama mientras España buscaba el resto de su ropa y, de espaldas a él, se iba poniendo capa a capa. Intentó no examinarle, pero no pudo evitar darle un repaso a su espalda, a sus piernas, a su trasero, y creyó que la cabeza le iba a explotar mientras se le echaban encima todos los recuerdos de las veces que habían estado solos en una habitación.

—Me alegro de haber venido —dijo entonces España, abotonándose una chaqueta de un sobrio color verde. El corazón de Inglaterra dio un vuelco cuando éste se volvió y le sonrió—. Quería verte desde hacía mucho.

—¿Ah… sí? —Tragó saliva y se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder controlar su propia voz; España, en cambio, parecía tan dueño de sí mismo… ¿Todos los imperios ganarían el mismo aplomo?

—Sí. —Pasó el último botón y se encaró a él—. ¿Y tú?

Inglaterra sintió que se ahogaba y que le bajaba un frío desagradable por la espalda. Toda sensación de bienestar fue sustituida por una angustia insoportable. Se precipitó hacia España y exclamó:

—¡Te juro que intenté convencer a mi reina de que no te atacara! ¡La última vez me dejé las piernas para detener a Drake! Pero… Pero no llegué a tiempo. —Eso o Drake ignoró las órdenes. Inglaterra se decantaba más por la segunda opción, pero decidió que no era buena idea confesárselo a España—. ¡Por favor, créeme!

España bajó un poco la mirada hacia él —pegó un respingo. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?— y sonrió con infinita tristeza.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —repitió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Francia me lo dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Así me convenció para que viniera. Me pasó cierta información acerca de tu gobierno.

—Tiene un espía, ¿eh? Si sabía lo de Drake, entonces está en contacto con la reina y sus círculos más cercanos. —Apretó los puños, indignado.

—No puedo decirte quién es, lo siento.

—¿Cuánta información os ha pasado? —inquirió con acidez.

España frunció el ceño.

—¿Y a vosotros cuánto os han dicho los españoles?

—¡No es lo mismo, Antonio! ¡Vosotros estáis cantando a gritos a toda Europa vuestro proyecto!

Herido, España dio un ligero paso atrás.

—Pero eso ha permitido que nos encontremos, ¿no?

—Pues claro, ¿cómo no íbamos a negociar con esa amenaza encima?

Entonces, el joven le fulminó con la mirada.

—Es una amenaza que os habéis buscado a sangre y fuego.

—¡No fuimos nosotros quienes intentamos asesinar al rey de otro reino!

España se sonrojó violentamente, pero dio un paso al frente y exclamó:

—¡Ni nosotros quienes ordenamos el asesinato de otra!

—¡Fue por alta traición!

—¡Alta traición es lo que ha cometido tu reina contra ti y la Iglesia!

—Eso es muy discutible.

—No lo es y lo sabes. Felipe trató de acercarse a ella amistosamente. Cuando no lo consiguió, volcó sus esperanzas en María, que buscó la protección de su prima y recibió a cambio una sentencia de muerte.

—¡Estaba intentando usurpar el trono! ¡Además, puede que a ti te guste asimilar otros reinos, pero a mí, desde luego, no me habría hecho nada de gracia que mi vecino intentara conquistarme! ¡No pienso volver a la maldita guerra de los cien años!

Claramente había puesto el dedo en la llaga al mencionar a Portugal. Se dio cuenta de inmediato, fue como si se hubiera levantado un muro invisible entre los dos.

—Si mis ciudades no hubieran sido atacadas, podríamos haberlo pasado por alto. Pero te recuerdo, _Inglaterra_ —La frialdad con la que pronunció su nombre le cortó la respiración—, que habéis sido vosotros los que nos habéis declarado la guerra. Por cierto, ¿Holanda está tardando mucho en devolveros el dinero que le prestasteis hace unos años, con ese tratado? —Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa amarga. Pegó un respingo mientras España continuaba echando más sal sobre la herida—: No esperes que lo haga nunca. Ahora mismo no tiene dinero, y Holanda nunca ha sido de esas personas a las que le gusta dejar escapar el oro.

Pocas veces España le había conseguido cortar de esa manera. Pero Inglaterra no tenía nada que replicar. Se sostuvieron la mirada con una mezcla de irritación, indignación y cabezonería. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el brazo a torcer.

_Por eso Francia nos pidió que no viniéramos como Inglaterra y España_, pensó con resignación para sus adentros. _Porque sabía que de lo contrario no conseguiríamos llegar a ningún acuerdo_.

Le costó toda su voluntad ceder, no embestir de nuevo para demostrar que él tenía más motivos para haber atacado a España, para haberse defendido. Al fin y al cabo, bien sabían los reinos que sus monarcas tendían a cometer más errores que aciertos.

Y optó por hablar con sinceridad.

—No quería que Drake te atacara. Nunca lo he querido, Antonio —dijo con suavidad. En realidad, en alguna ocasión había pensado que un triunfo del corsario rebajaría los humos de los españoles. Pero apartó esos pensamientos y continuó—: No… No quiero pelear contigo. Ya no sólo porque te tenga un sano respeto. —Se animó al ver que eso arrancaba una sonrisa a España—. Sino porque…

Antonio se le quedó mirando, expectante. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca. El corazón le repicaba en el pecho, el pulso le ensordecía los oídos.

_No lo digas.__No lo hagas. ¡Ya no es como antes! _

¿Y si no salía bien? ¿Y si terminaban yendo a la guerra? ¿Y si…?

Dolería. Entonces dolería como nunca.

Había palabras que nunca se debían pronunciar entre reinos. Jamás.

—¿Porque…? —Oyó decir a España con suavidad, con miedo, con… ¿súplica? Por el rabillo del ojo captó cómo extendía una mano en su dirección.

_No le mires. No le mires. No le mires. _

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, retrocedió un par de pasos y ocultó las manos temblorosas en los bolsillos.

—Porque la guerra no es necesaria.

Cayó el silencio entre los dos con tanta fuerza como si tuviera sustancia propia. España bajó la mano.

—No, no lo es… Si tú no quieres.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño y le miró de soslayo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes que… no todo el mundo quiere que Isabel sea tu reina, ¿verdad?

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

—No sigas.

—Pero, Arthur…

—No.

Tuvo miedo de que España insistiera pero, por suerte, no lo hizo. Inglaterra suspiró de alivio. No iba a negar que lo había pensado en muchas ocasiones, que una parte de él lo deseaba fervientemente. Pero otra, la experimentada, tenía miedo. Había perdido suficientes reyes para saber qué era lo que sucedía si moría uno sin ningún tipo de heredero. Y más si imperios como España estaban al acecho.

No, lo mejor era intentar lograr la paz a la que Isabel estaba dispuesta a aferrarse.

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones que tu rey estaría dispuesto a ofrecer? —dijo entonces, esforzándose por adoptar un tono desenvuelto.

—Tendríais que alejaros por completo de las Provincias rebeldes —respondió España, arrastrando las palabras—. Y de nuestro comercio, por supuesto.

—Me imagino que todo eso podría discutirse cuando ambos envíen embajadores para negociar cara a cara.

Y, poco a poco, comenzaron a sacar a la luz los impedimentos y las posibilidades que se les abrían para conseguir que sus reyes se avinieran a una paz. Había muchísimas dificultades, pero aun así se volcaron en encontrar caminos. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, si había algo que podía convencer a sus monarcas, era evitar un gasto extremo de dinero. Sonrieron cuando los dos reconocieron que tanto Felipe como Isabel estaban horrorizados por tener que usar tantísimos raudales de dinero y que, si algo les había inclinado hacia la paz, era su mentalidad avara. Y, poco a poco, se fueron relajando. Los comentarios sarcásticos y los ataques verbales se redujeron a medida que iba avanzando la conversación, y que los criados les servían vino y acompañamientos para ir comiendo.

Se les escapó aquí y allá alguna anécdota de los escasos años que estuvieron juntos. Y de lo que había ocurrido antes, incluso. En algún momento, España rompió a reír y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caerse de la silla. Ayudado por el calorcillo del vino, Inglaterra se unió a él, con más mesura, y, de pronto, se encontró mirándole con una sonrisa bobalicona y una sensación extraña en el pecho. Era… agridulce, melancólica. Tenía la impresión de estar viendo lo que podría haber sido, lo que una vez pudo ser su futuro.

—¡…y entonces Austria tuvo que venir a buscarnos! ¿Recuerdas? Me sentí tan avergonzado, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así. —España le sonreía, radiante.

Inglaterra tardó en reaccionar. Pegó un respingo y soltó una risotada, asintiendo, mientras decía con lo que empezaba a temer que era una lengua de trapo:

—Ese capullo me obligó a pagar toda la cuenta. ¡Cómo me iba a olvidar!

—Qué rencoroso eres.

—¡Y tú, un blando!

—No todo el mundo está de acuerdo contigo, ¿sabes? —Dio un sorbo a su copa—. Muchos me han dicho que soy un monstruo sanguinario —dijo, con una sonrisa tan triste que Inglaterra sintió cómo se rompía por dentro.

—Eso lo dicen porque no te conocen —gruñó.

—¿Y tú sí?

—¡Pues claro! Más que ellos, seguro. No hay nada como acostarse con alguien para saber cómo es.

Nada más terminó la frase se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y la vergüenza le abofeteó el rostro. España le miraba con las cejas arqueadas y la boca abierta, pero luego se replegó, sonrojado hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—Oye, perdona, no quería decir eso…

—Sí que querías —farfulló España.

_Bueno, sí. Pero no de esta forma_

—¿Y… cómo soy? Según tú, claro. —España se llevó a la copa a los labios y le dirigió una mirada intensa.

Con la boca seca y un hormigueo insoportable que le instaba a ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, Inglaterra se quedó callado mientras las escenas y sensaciones revivían en su interior sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Atento… Cariñoso…

_Ardiente_.

—Dulce.

_¿Será igual ahora?_

De pronto España le rodeó una mano y acarició con suavidad. Tenía las palmas ásperas y llenas de callos de tanto enarbolar armas, y estuvo convencido de que si se la examinaba, encontraría la marca que le hacía la alabarda de tanto empuñarla. Aun así, sus dedos parecían los más delicados del mundo y le acariciaban con una ternura que le puso la piel de gallina. Miró con fascinación el contraste entre sus dos pieles y tragó saliva.

—Antes me pediste que te creyera y te creo. Ahora te pido que lo hagas tú cuando te digo que no quiero hacerte daño —dijo España con voz ronca y apretó la mano de Inglaterra, que temió que notara su disparado pulso.

—Te… te creo. —Se forzó a responder. El contacto le estaba llevando hacia rumbos en los que no quería pensar.

—Gracias.

España recorrió el dorso de su mano con un pulgar. A Inglaterra casi se le escapó un suspiro.

Entonces España rompió el contacto, dejando a su paso una sensación de vacío. Inglaterra retiró su propia mano con lentitud, casi con reticencia, sintiendo los caminos que habían recorrido los dedos de Antonio como un río de lava. Se encontró levantando los ojos con hambre, con el deseo de que volviera a darle la mano, de que no se separara. Notó el peso del rosario que había sacado de su habitación de los recuerdos en su bolsillo y se estremeció.

España le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Me alegra haber venido. Y que hayamos podido hablar con tranquilidad. Tenía miedo de que… Ya sabes. De que hubiéramos cambiado demasiado. —Inglaterra asintió, con el pecho contraído—. Y sé que no debería hablar de esto, pero me ha hecho preguntarme si…

—¿Sí? —insistió Inglaterra, al ver que España no se atrevía a continuar.

—Si… Nos habría salido bien. ¿No te lo has preguntado nunca?

Inglaterra no respondió. Se incorporó, rodeó la mesa y cogió su cara entre las manos.

—Eres un idiota. No me hagas preguntas así.

España sonrió y, tentativo, levantó una mano para apartarle un par de mechones de la cara.

—Pero es que…

—¿Es que estás sordo?

Se inclinó hacia él y le selló la boca con los labios.

* * *

Cayeron aparatosamente en la cama, mientras Inglaterra intentaba arrancarle la ropa y Antonio se deshacía en besos por su mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula. Con un pequeño grito de triunfo, Inglaterra le abrió la chaqueta; y España levantó de buena gana los brazos para que pudiera sacarle de encima la camisa y, por fin, su torso quedó al descubierto. Antonio empezó, con la misma ansiedad, y dedos mucho más firmes que lo que Inglaterra recordaba —no pudo evitar pensar con cierto sarcasmo que debía haber practicado mucho desde entonces— a quitarle el traje. Dejándose hacer, Arthur se recostó en la cama y le acarició los pectorales y los abdominales, sorprendido por la cantidad de cicatrices que se habían sumado a las que ya conocía.

Besó una que encontró cerca del hombro y sonrió, malicioso, cuando escuchó a Antonio suspirar de gusto.

—¿Alguna vez las has contado todas? —le preguntó al oído, dándole un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Antonio gimió como respuesta, más concentrado en mantenerse en equilibrio mientras le intentaba despojar de la camisa.

Entonces, irritado, cogió a Arthur por la cadera y con una sorprendente facilidad, intercambió lugares. De repente Arthur se encontró sentado sobre él y fue despojado en cuestión de instantes de la parte superior de sus ropajes. Antonio le besó el pecho con ansiedad y, a la vez, ternura. Como si llevara… mucho tiempo esperando hacer algo así. Sofocado, resopló y Antonio le miró desde abajo con una sonrisa pícara, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Luego sus manos ascendieron por su espalda, haciéndole arquearse, y se toparon con una larga cicatriz que atravesaba la espalda de Arthur. La acariciaron con suavidad.

—¿Y tú, las has contado?

—Siempre pierdo la cuenta —respondió, hundiéndole los dedos en el cabello y aspirando su olor sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—Me parece una buena idea. —Y empujó a Antonio por los hombros hasta tumbarlo en la cama—. Empiezo yo.

Cerró las rodillas en torno a la cintura del chico, presionando hacia abajo y sonriendo al percibir su sincera respuesta. Se movió con dolorosa lentitud, de adelante atrás, hacia los lados, mientras mordía y lamía el cuello de Antonio. Le importaba una mierda lo que pudiera decir Francia o cualquier otra persona si encontraban marcas. Además, ¡para eso estaban las malditas y asfixiantes gorgueras! Bajó las manos por el pecho de Antonio y pellizcó sus pezones a la vez que recorría con la lengua el camino de la yugular. Antonio reprimió un jadeo y, como respuesta, le rodeó los hombros y acarició su columna, perdiéndose más y más abajo hasta que sus dedos se cernieron en torno a sus nalgas, tan de súbito que a Arthur se le escapó una carcajada ronca.

Si en algún momento sintieron incomodidad por el tiempo transcurrido entre la última vez que estuvieron _tan _cerca, ésta comenzó a desaparecer con las risas, los besos y las caricias. Arthur recordaba vagamente la sensación de estar con Antonio, pero ahora había muchas cosas nuevas que descubrir. Además, había algo diferente. Algo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, un runrún constante en su cabeza pero que no conseguía materializarse de forma clara. Y Antonio se ocupó de que no tuviera tiempo para pensarlo, porque entre forcejeos, se las apañó para tumbarlo en la cama y acostarse sobre él. Arthur sonrió, ladino, enredó las piernas en torno a su cintura y le posó una mano en la mejilla.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes?

—Claro que sí. —Antonio apretó su mano contra su rostro y la besó con los ojos cerrados—. Pero es más que quiero abrazarte.

Descolocado por esa respuesta, no pudo más que respirar entrecortadamente cuando Antonio comenzó a frotarse contra él, arrancándole débiles gemidos de dolor y placer a un mismo tiempo. Invadió su boca y Arthur, decidido a no dejarse dominar en ese sentido, arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas hasta someterse la cálida lengua del joven. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y trató de imponer un ritmo más brusco, más veloz y directo. Había algo en la dulzura con la que Antonio le estaba tratando que le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Pero este lo tenía atrapado entre su propio cuerpo y la cama, y no le costó demasiado esfuerzo obligarle a adaptarse, a rendirse sus acometidas. Por un momento, Inglaterra perdió el control y sintió, con una mezcla de satisfacción y molestia, que Antonio lo avasallaba.

Sin embargo, se recuperó como un rayo y se rebeló. ¡Ni hablar! ¡El mocoso no iba a rendirle de esa manera! Y, con saña, le mordió el labio. Antonio lanzó una exclamación ahogada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sonriendo interiormente, Arthur deslizó la mano a toda velocidad y la introdujo por debajo del pantalón de Antonio, hasta encontrar su miembro duro y erguido, palpitante entre sus dedos. Susurró contra sus labios:

—¿Alguien está preparado?

Y empezó a masturbarle.

—¡Arthur…! —gimió España.

Oír su nombre pronunciado de esa manera le produjo un estremecimiento de satisfacción.

—¿Mmm? Dime. —Sonrió, besándolo de nuevo y disfrutando al comprobar que ya no estaba tan espabilado como antes y que su cariñosa atención a las zonas bajas lo estaba distrayendo.

Pero Antonio no continuó la frase, sino que palpó, sosteniéndose sobre un codo, el muslo de Inglaterra y llevó las manos por su ingle, por su vientre, en círculos, usando las yemas. Hasta que, de un tirón, le bajó por delante el pantalón y le cogió el brazo para detenerle. Con una sonrisa sofocada, se agachó para marcar su pecho con besos y lametones. Prestó especial atención a sus pezones, recorriendo sus costados como si fueran lo más valioso del mundo. Inglaterra se dejó hacer, sintiendo que iba a explotarle el pecho, y le hundió una mano en el cabello cuando llegó a la zona de su ombligo y decidió explorarlo con la lengua.

Y luego bajó más.

España lo colmó de atenciones, lamiendo desde la base a la punta, donde se detuvo a jugar hasta que Arthur creyó que lo iba a volver loco.

—¡Antonio! —lo llamó con voz entrecortada, obligándole a levantar la cara—. Ya. Te quiero ya.

El joven dio un último lametón y se irguió para quitarle por completo los pantalones, que tiró por encima del hombro. Le tendió los dedos y se los pasó por los labios. Arthur los abrió sin decir nada y los recorrió con la lengua de todas las formas posibles, mirándole fijamente, como si deseara que se hundiera en sus ojos. Antonio era incapaz de romper el contacto y se mostró arrobado hasta que se estremeció y, de pronto, apartó la mano con ansiedad.

Lo preparó con tanto mimo, con tanto esmero que Inglaterra estuvo a punto de venirse allí mismo. Sufrió un estremecimiento de expectación cuando, haciendo crujir la cama, España se puso de rodillas y le rodeó los muslos para levantárselos y dejar su entrada al descubierto.

—Arthur… ¿Hace cuánto que…?

—Oh, cállate y métela de una vez. —sonrió, burlón—. ¿O crees prefieres que te lo haga yo?

En realidad, sería una buena opción. Sí, podía cogerle luego, cuando estuviera recuperándose, y devolverle el favor.

Antonio levantó las cejas, pero no se hizo de rogar. Arthur se arqueó cuando entró, dejando escapar aire con fuerza entre los dientes. Las paredes de su interior se pusieron tensas al momento, resistiéndose al intruso, pero Antonio rápidamente rodeó su miembro y lo distrajo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Esperó a que se hubiera acostumbrado a su presencia y luego, estirando una de sus piernas para abrirse mejor camino, se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Arthur le clavó las uñas en los hombros cuando comenzó a moverse y exhaló un largo quejido de placer. Le arañó la espalda, le mordió el cuello y la oreja, gimiéndole al oído que siguiera, que siguiera, que siguiera. España redobló la intensidad de sus embestidas y lo rodeó con un brazo. Su miembro, aprisionado entre los estómagos de ambos, parecía a punto de explotar por culpa de la fricción. Tuvo la sensación de que iban a fusionarse, de que su piel se deshacía en una explosión de calor.

Entonces Antonio le susurró al oído las palabras.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse.

—Arthur —musitó, con tanto…

_Dios…_

—¡Ah… Antonio!

Y, al sentir que iba a estallar, se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el punto de que le arrancó un quejido de dolor. Entonces, en medio de un maravilloso estallido, se corrió.

Antonio todavía tuvo que trabajar un poco más, para la mortificación de Arthur —que se prometió de que en la siguiente ronda le haría terminar mucho antes—, pero su expresión al liberarse valió la pena. Casi le provocó una nueva erección.

El chico se dejó caer a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarle por la cintura. Se miraron, embelesados. Antonio le cogió la mano izquierda y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Te he echado tanto de menos…

—Eres un idiota —comentó al cabo de un rato.

Antonio se rió, bajito. Se acercó las manos entrelazadas y le besó el dedo anular.

—Me lo dicen a menudo.

Arthur torció el gesto, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—No lo suficiente.

* * *

Con España plácidamente dormido a su lado, Inglaterra, por fin, identificó esa sorda sensación que llevaba acosándolo desde el momento en que había entrado en la habitación. Y se le encogió el corazón al comprender que se sentía solo. Terriblemente solo.

Y no se había dado cuenta hasta que España le había dicho las palabras prohibidas.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara, paladeando un sabor agridulce en los labios.

—Eres tan tonto…

Y, tras asegurarse de que estaba verdaderamente dormido, se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Francia prohibió taxativamente a Inglaterra que acompañara a España al puerto; suficiente se estaba arriesgando ya como para jugársela en el último minuto. Tendrían que despedirse ahí y no se iba a hablar de otro tema. De haber tenido el poder de un basilisco, Inglaterra estaba convencido de que habría convertido al maldito reino en una montañita de polvo.

Pero Francia resistió sus miradas fulminantes sin problemas y metió prisa a España para que estuviera listo cuanto antes: el joven había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su tierra y su viaje era mucho más largo que el que debía de realizar Inglaterra.

Apenas sí habían estado dos días completos en Calais y Francia no había dejado de hacer insinuaciones sobre si debería dejarles un cuarto común o si debía avisar a los criados para que no se acercaran por la zona. De buena gana le habría aplastado la bonita nariz de un puñetazo.

Pero tenía que reconocer que les había ayudado.

No estaba seguro de si lo que habían hecho era un error o no. Pero estaba hecho. Y no creía que fuera a arrepentirse. No podía, al menos, cuando cruzaba una mirada con España y éste pegaba un respingo y se sonrojaba.

Sin embargo, la ansiedad que sintió cuando vio a España echándose la capa frente a la puerta, con Francia poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que se diera prisa, lo dejó estupefacto.

Le aterrorizaba que España se marchara, como hizo la última vez, para que cuando volvieran a verse, fueran enemigos otra vez.

España se volvió hacia él, le pidió a Francia que esperara y se apresuró a subir por las escaleras para cogerle una mano. Le miró con intensidad y abrió la boca para decir algo. No le salieron las palabras.

Tampoco eran necesarias.

Inglaterra le apretó la mano y se esforzó por sonreír.

—Vete. Antes de que a Francia le de un infarto.

—Arthur…

—Vete —insistió Inglaterra, esta vez con un tono casi paternal.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Asintió con lentitud. A veces era exasperante pensar que ellos, tan longevos, con tanta experiencia y sufrimiento cargando a sus espaldas no podían más que… Hacer lo que estuviera en su mano. Y rezar porque sus gobiernos entraran en razón.

—¡Espera! —Le llamó, al caer de pronto en un detalle.

España se detuvo a mitad de la escalera. Hurgó en su bolsillo y le lanzó algo que resplandeció en el aire. España alzó una mano y lo cazó al vuelo. Al abrir el puño, vio que era un rosario. El mismo que había llevado cada vez que visitaba la casa de Inglaterra.

Sonrió a Arthur, se puso el rosario al cuello, y bajó apresuradamente el resto de escalones.

* * *

Cuando Francia regresó, se encontró a Inglaterra sentado delante de la chimenea, con la mirada perdida en las llamas danzantes.

—No sé yo si lo habría hecho, de haber estado en tu lugar —comentó, como a quien no lo va la cosa.

Inglaterra no respondió. Sólo tenía ojos para las chispas, los colores anaranjados y rojizos. Francia se encogió de hombros y lo dejó a solas. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar si podía llegar a recoger los frutos; con todo, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de soslayo hacia su viejo enemigo. Meneó la cabeza.

_Qué problemático es estar enamorado, ¿verdad, Arthur?_

* * *

**16 de agosto de 1587, cercanías de Sluys, orilla flamenca del Escalda, frontera entre las Provincias Unidas y Flandes**

—No —respondió Holanda, categórico.

Inglaterra crispó los puños y se incorporó con lentitud.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Estás sordo? No vamos a hacerlo.

—Has perdido el juicio.

—No lo he hecho: simplemente, me niego a perder la guerra.

Resistió las ganas de llevarse una mano a la frente y de gritarle a Holanda que estaba loco, que la guerra ya estaba perdida. En vez de ello, trató de razonar con él, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía sentido: quienes daban las órdenes eran sus jefes.

—Mi reina desea negociar con el duque de Parma; si te unes a nosotros os protegeremos y exigiremos medidas que os beneficien. Después de todo, hasta España está cansado de esta guerra y estoy seguro de que Felipe se aferrará a cualquier solución pacífica.

Holanda fumaba una pipa de pie, ignorando las sillas de la estrecha habitación, llenándola de un olor a humo. De no haber estado acostumbrado a la pólvora de los cañones y las armas, los ojos de Inglaterra lagrimearían por la intensidad del humo. Holanda tenía una venda en el cuello de una herida que no había terminado de cerrarse todavía, cojeaba y parecía que no hubiera dormido en varios años. Pero su mirada, si es que eso era posible, se había vuelto todavía más dura, más decidida. Más terca.

Y comprendió, con desazón, que Holanda estaba de acuerdo con sus jefes. Que no movería un dedo por intentar negociar, por mucho que le doliera haber perdido Sluys ante Parma y los españoles. Una derrota que también escocía a Inglaterra, ya que había tenido un gran interés en ese puerto, que tan a menudo se había usado en el pasado para invadirle. Isabel incluso había enviado refuerzos y dinero que los rebeldes no se merecían para intentar salvaguardar el puerto. ¿Resultado? Tras más de trece días de combates en las murallas, tras los cuales los ingleses agotaron la pólvora y tuvieron que rendirse.

¿Qué otro remedio quedaba excepto negociar?

¡Y, aun así, ese imbécil se negaba!

—Ya lo sé. —Holanda exhaló una bocanada de humo y se frotó un ojo, cansado—. Pero no vamos a negociar, Inglaterra.

—Como tampoco nos vais a devolver el dinero, ¿verdad? —siseó, furioso.

Holanda, con todo el descaro del mundo, se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos dinero.

Inglaterra se enervó.

—¡Mis hombres han muerto! ¡Te he defendido, me he arriesgado por ti! ¡He invertido en ti! ¿Y así lo pagas?

—No te hagas la víctima, Inglaterra. —Holanda le fulminó con la mirada y dejó secamente su pipa sobre una estrecha mesa. Dio un paso al frente. Inglaterra era más viejo que él, pero aun así la diferencia de alturas era imponente y no pudo evitar retroceder ante esos ojos de hielo—. Me ayudaste porque a tu reina no le convenía tener a España tan cerca cuando estáis en guerra. Me ayudaste porque es preferible tener a España ocupado conmigo que persiguiendo a vuestros piratillas. Me ayudaste porque te convenía. No me vengas diciendo que lo hicisteis porque era lo justo. Al menos yo te digo la verdad: me gustaría devolverte el dinero, pero no lo tengo.

Los dos se estudiaron en silencio, valorándose mutuamente. Al final, Inglaterra dijo:

—Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra España si ataca con su Armada, ¿verdad? Tus hombres son escasos y tus barcos, todavía peores.

—Lo sé. —Y, por una vez, Holanda sonrió. Fue un gesto repleto de frialdad—. Pero España no viene a por mí, ¿verdad?

Entrecerró los ojos. La sangre le hervía en las venas y experimentó un desagradable cosquilleo en la planta de los pies, junto con el impulso de borrarle la sonrisa de un buen puñetazo. En vez de ello, recogió su capa y sorteó, con algo de dificultad, al armario que era Holanda para dirigirse a la puerta.

—No esperes más ayuda por nuestra parte, Holanda.

—Tu reina ha jugado demasiado a dos bandos para que Felipe confíe en ella —continuó Holanda—. Ha decidido muy tarde que quiere ser su amiga. Nunca se fiará de ella, Inglaterra.

»Nunca.

Inglaterra cerró de un portazo al salir.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Holanda cogió el respaldo de una silla y la separó de la mesa para sentarse con lentitud. La cara se le plagó de arrugas cuando la crispó por el dolor. Cada fibra de su cuerpo protestaba y se retorcía, exigiendo descanso. Recostó la espalda, con un resoplido, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Y allá se marchaba otro aliado. Se le escapaban de entre las manos como si fuesen arena.

Pero daba igual. No iba a rendirse. Conocía demasiado bien la crueldad de Felipe como para confiar en que sus tierras no sufrieran un duro castigo si cedían y reconocían el fracaso. La tentación era muy fuerte, sí, pero Holanda no confiaba en la piedad de nadie. Y menos de un rey capaz de empujar a su propio reino a tantísimas guerras seguidas.

Cogió de nuevo la pipa y la prendió con tranquilidad. Al final, lo único que se necesitaba era paciencia. España era un adversario temible, pero se estaba volviendo demasiado grande. Tarde o temprano, si seguía a ese ritmo, se acabaría derrumbando por sí solo, contando con la inestimable ayuda de sus reyes avariciosos y egoístas.

El pensamiento le habría causado mayor satisfacción de no haber sabido que ese día estaba todavía muy lejos. Y, desde luego, lo habría hecho si no hubiera sentido un pinchazo de lástima por España.

Una lástima que se obligó a desechar con una calada.

Al cabo de un rato se incorporó; Sluys había caído y los españoles estaban al acecho. Era hora de retirarse, reconstruir murallas y resistir. Con todo, no pudo quitarse las palabras de Inglaterra de la cabeza y se preguntó si, por un casual, la Armada se dirigiera contra ellos y no contra los ingleses…

Un escalofrío le trepó por la espalda y, cuando abandonó la habitación, lo hizo con una mirada sombría: el futuro se presentaba muy negro. (3)

* * *

**Febrero de 1587, Madrid, reino de Castilla**

—¿Qué? —farfulló España.

Felipe no levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba repasando. Como de costumbre, su mesa estaba abarrotada por los informes y las cartas, pulcramente ordenadas en montones divididos entre aquellas que iban a ser despachadas y las que todavía no habían sido leídas. El rey garabateaba con su apretujada y casi ilegible letra en los huecos y bordes de las hojas, indicando puntos que no le convencían, consejos o simplemente, corrigiendo faltas de ortografía.

Con la habilidad mecánica de quien hace lo mismo todos los días, Felipe dejó un nuevo papel sobre la creciente torre de temas despachados y comenzó con otro.

—Majestad, ¿qué habéis dicho? —Apenas sí le salió un hilillo de voz.

—Que Medina Sidonia ha aceptado el puesto al frente de la Armada, España. Lamento mucho la muerte de Santa Cruz, pero no podemos retrasarnos _todavía más_. Medina Sidonia es un hombre eficiente, discreto, tanto que ha querido rechazar con demasiada… insistencia el puesto, y aunque no tiene experiencia en alta mar, estoy seguro de que podrá organizarlo todo a tiempo.

España sacudió la cabeza. Era como si las palabras del rey no terminaran de cuajar en su mente, como si carecieran de sentido. Avanzó sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos.

—Pero, Majestad, hace nada —cuando regresó de Francia— me dijisteis que las negociaciones con la reina Isabel eran estables. ¿Por qué ahora…?

—Querido España, por el amor de Dios —resopló Felipe, abandonando por fin la pluma y mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Realmente pensaste que esa mujer iba a aceptar un trato con nosotros? ¿Acaso no has leído la información de Parma?

—Claro que lo he hecho, señor, pero… ¡Él estaba negociando con la reina!

—¡Y él nos ha contado cómo, a pesar de las negociaciones, ella continúa con su doble juego! —Felipe dio un golpe en la mesa—. ¡Sigue proveyendo de armas y hombres a los rebeldes! ¿Acaso eso no significa que desea la guerra?

—¡No lo comprendo! ¡Entonces por qué habéis negociado con ella!

Felipe arqueó mucho las cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Para desviar su atención, por supuesto. Ella debe tener esperanzas de que la Armada se dirija hacia los rebeldes. Además, sus negociaciones con Parma le han retirado el apoyo de miembros de su gobierno y de los propios holandeses. Inglaterra ya no tiene a nadie (4). Si esto no es una señal de Dios, no sé qué esperas ver, España.

»Es el momento de atacar.

El rey bajó la vista de nuevo hacia sus documentos.

—Y, ahora, si no te importa, necesito que hables con Madrid y os comuniquéis con Medina Sidonia. Va a necesitar mucha ayuda para retomar todo el proyecto y el tiempo se nos echa encima.

España se quedó plantado delante del escritorio, escuchando el rasguear de la pluma, pero sin ver nada. Cuando Felipe, irritado por su demora, le pidió que fuera a hacer su trabajo, giró sobre sus talones y salió casi sin darse cuenta.

Pero no fue a buscar a Madrid, a quien recordaba haber visto salir montado a caballo, sino que sus pasos lo dirigieron hacia su cuarto. Aceleró el ritmo al percibir que algo se removía en su interior, algo que amenazaba con explotar en pleno pasillo, delante de todos los sirvientes.

_Le dije que no le quería hacer daño_.

Creyó que todo estaba bien.

_Se suponía que estábamos negociando la paz_.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

_¡Ni siquiera habíamos reunido todos los barcos!_

Estaba claro que el orgullo del imperio español quedaría destrozado si, después de tantas amenazas y esfuerzo, no se hacía nada con la Armada.

_¡Incluso Santa Cruz había muerto! (__5)__ Que su alma descanse en paz, pero parecía una señal. ¡Una clara señal!_

Tendría que haberlo imaginado, tendría que haber presionado más. Sabía perfectamente que Felipe no comunicaba sus planes abiertamente con nadie, que recelaba de posibles espías y que estaba convencido de que el Señor esperaba de él una gran hazaña antes de que terminara su reinado.

_Dios mío_.

Se había dejado engañar. Había querido creer que la guerra de las Provincias Unidas, que tan de cabeza traía a Felipe, se impondría sobre el problema de Inglaterra. Siempre se terminaban por desechar proyectos tan grandes. Sin ir más lejos, era sorprendente que algo como Lepanto hubiera conseguido llevarse a cabo, no habría sido de extrañar que las mil veces proyectada invasión a Inglaterra hubiera acabado en saco roto.

Llegó a su cuarto. Cerró a su espalda y, sin aliento, se dirigió hacia su cama. Por el camino las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y a bajarle por las mejillas.

Casi podía sentir a Arthur susurrando a su oído, acariciándole mientras le besaba, respirando contra él cuando cayó dormido después de haber estado juntos.

Un dolor sordo le hizo dar un traspiés y se derrumbó sobre su colchón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

¿Por qué siempre acababan haciéndose daño los unos a los otros?

Sin importar que se apreciaran o no, que se respetaran u odiaran, que se admiraran o despreciaran, su destino era herirse. Ninguna alianza duraba para siempre, ninguna amistad era eterna. Las fronteras se convertían en ríos de sangre. Los mares y océanos no eran distancia suficiente.

¿Por qué tenían que ser reinos?

No tenía sentido que existieran. ¿De qué servían? ¿Para insuflar esperanza al pueblo? Sus palabras no siempre alcanzaban a la gente, sus deseos no influenciaban en las decisiones de los monarcas.

¿Por qué debían tener sentimientos?

Habría sido mucho más fácil de no haberlos tenido. Si su cometido era respetar las órdenes del representante de Dios en la Tierra, el monarca… Entonces, ¿por qué Dios les había confiado su libre albedrío?

Rechinó los dientes, sintiendo que se ahogaba en su propia impotencia y hundió los dedos en las suaves mantas, arrugándolas,. Se sintió sucio, despreciable, porque sabía que cumpliría con las órdenes con eficiencia. Porque sabía que si dejaba actuar a Antonio…

Sería un error.

Como lo había sido responder al mensaje de Francis.

Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no dolería tanto.

* * *

**NdA: **perdón por la longitud del capítulo, pero me sabía mal cortarlo a mitad xD. ¡Muchas gracias a Klan por dejar review!

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Los trajes negros de Felipe II son bastante famosos. La moda española del siglo XVI comenzó siendo bastante colorida y variada, en especial desde la llegada al trono de Carlos V. Sin embargo, con la Contrarreforma católica y la búsqueda de una estética diferente al luteranismo, se impuso rápidamente el estilo simple, recto y sobrio de la corte española en gran parte de la Europa católica. Me gustaría resaltar que en esa época, como ahora, el negro se consideraba un color elegante y distinguido, así que esas propaganda oscura de Felipe II siempre vestido como una especie de enterrador no se corresponden con la idea que el rey estaba dando al mundo. Con esto quiero decir que no era el único que vestía con simpleza y de negro, sino que lo hacía casi toda la nobleza.

(2) A cambio de dinero que le ofreció el embajador Mendoza, Stafford accedió a transmitir información a los españoles y, a su vez, a pasar mensajes falsos a los ingleses sobre los avances de la armada. Estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su país mientras no se pusiera en peligro la vida de su reina.

(3) A las Provincias Unidas no les iba muy bien por esta época. Gracias a la guerra civil en Francia y a la pérdida de Inglaterra como aliada, se encontraron incapaces de movilizar sus defensas: sólo tenían diez mil hombres como ejército de campaña y seis mil ingleses de apoyo; sin estos últimos, la defensa terrestre se hundió. Orange, en 1584, había resaltado la urgencia de contar con al menos diez buenos barcos que patrullaran las costas para prevenir un ataque español, pero los Estados Generales le hicieron caso omiso. Así, en 1587 sus barcos eran demasiado pequeños —doscientas toneladas— para prestar servicio y si el objetivo de la Armada hubiera sido un puerto en Zelanda o Ámsterdam, los holandeses no podrían haber hecho prácticamente nada para resistir.

Además, fracasó por esta misma época el gobierno del conde de Leicester, en absoluto a la altura de Orange, imponiendo la centralización, altos impuestos y eliminando a los gobiernos provinciales. Su incapacidad para detener a Parma, que conquistó numerosas ciudades en 1586, y la traición de dos de sus comandantes en 1587 que rindieron Deventer y el fuerte de Zutphen hicieron caer sobre él un inmenso descrédito.

Y fue, precisamente entonces, cuando Isabel decidió reanudar las conversaciones con Parma.

No fue una buena época para Holanda, no.

(4) Literalmente, Inglaterra no podía contar con la ayuda de nadie. Además, tras el 12 de mayo de 1588, momento en que Enrique III de Francia fue expulsado de la católica París y el duque de Guisa —líder de la Liga Católica— se izo con el centro del país. Felipe II intentó que Guisa capturara a Enrique III y lo forzara a hacer concesiones como el libre acceso a los puertos de Boulogne y Calais, y aunque no lo logró, siguió desviando numerosos recursos hacia la Liga para mantener su apoyo.

(5) En realidad el marqués don Álvaro de Bazán murió en febrero del año siguiente, 1588, pero por motivos de la historia he adelantado la fecha.


	4. Capítulo IV La armada más grande

**NdA: **como siempre, espero que os guste el capítulo. ¡Este es el penúltimo!

* * *

LA ARMADA MÁS GRANDE

* * *

Hacía poco menos de veinte años, reyes, nobles, eclesiásticos y plebeyos se habían volcado a rezar por el éxito de una expedición naval. En esa ocasión, los españoles se unieron a una confederación de estados católicos que se enfrentaron al enemigo más poderoso del último siglo. Una batalla que se resolvió —en teoría— en Lepanto.

Ahora, por decreto real, como en reflejo de esa gloriosa victoria, habían salido a la calle numerosas procesiones por el éxito de la invasión. El papa Sixto realizó una indulgencia especial para todos aquellos que se unieran a la Armada y a los que rezasen por su triunfo. En El Escorial, la familia real se sumaba a las súplicas de toda una nación, relevándose cada tres horas.

En medio de todo este fervor, el 25 de abril de 1588 se consagró la bandera expedicionaria. En mayo se dio una revista general a la flota reunida en Lisboa.

El 28 de ese mes, el duque de Medina Sidonia condujo a la Grande y Felicísima Armada por el Tajo y salió a mar abierto.

La Armada estaba compuesta por 129 barcos del más diverso origen, casi 2.500 cañones, 7.707 marineros y más de 18.000 soldados.

Jamás se había visto una flota tan majestuosa recorrer el océano Atlántico.

* * *

**Junio de 1588, Londres, Inglaterra**

—¿A dónde se dirige la Armada? —inquirió Isabel.

Su consejo privado rumió varias respuestas. Gracias a sus espías, y al interminable retraso de Felipe a la hora de organizar la flota, habían podido averiguar sus principales destinos tras hacerse con un par de copias del plan que había ideado en 1586 Santa Cruz, el anterior Almirante. Y, aun así, dos años más tarde, nadie estaba seguro de si pretendía atacarles desde el sur, desde Escocia o Irlanda.

—Todavía no lo tenemos claro, Majestad —intervino Walsingham, que dirigió una mirada a John Hawkins. El ministro asintió con lentitud—. Pero la flota se ha visto impedida a la altura de Galicia por vientos contrarios. Además, su avance es terriblemente lento.

—¡Pero llegarán!

—Eso nos da tiempo para reaccionar, Majestad. Si me dais su venia para hablar…—Hawkins se incorporó.

Inglaterra le miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido, y se masajeó el cuello. Estaba molido de viajar por la costa para asegurar las defensas. Siempre había sido consciente de lo poco cuidadas que se encontraban sus fronteras, pero hasta que hubo que empezar a recopilar datos y a forzar a los pueblos a abastecer a su flota e invertir en la construcción y reparación de puertos y murallas, no vio la tétrica realidad: si los españoles alcanzaban la costa, sería muy difícil expulsarlos. Por no decir que tendrían casi vía libre hasta Londres.

Se estremeció de arriba abajo.

—Hablad —exigió Isabel.

—Mi Señora, es el momento de atacar: cuanto más tiempo pase en puerto la Armada, más vulnerable será. Sabemos que sus provisiones se pudren, que sus barcos no pueden navegar a la misma velocidad y que eso les lleva a abrir grandes huecos por los que se podría atacar. Si les dejamos partir incólumes, será… Difícil vencerlos. No con nuestros navíos, majestad. Sin embargo, si les atacamos ahora, el rey español tendría que pagar todos los desperfectos, sin olvidar que les obligaríamos a detenerse durante más tiempo. El gasto de los españoles se incrementaría al menos en un cuarenta por ciento. Y todos sabemos que no es que la Corona española se encuentre muy boyante.

_Y aun así han conseguido organizar todo esto_, pensó Inglaterra, con cierta admiración, a su pesar.

Isabel le observó con frialdad. Inglaterra sabía que estaba todavía más cansada que él; a pesar de las noticias, había intentado desesperadamente contactar con el duque de Parma para proseguir las negociaciones a la vez que coordinaba los esfuerzos de defensa. Además, no debía haberle sentado bien saber que, entre la flota que se dirigía hacia sus aguas se encontraban muchos católicos ingleses que querían expulsarla del trono, y que conocían las calas y fondeaderos de la isla.

No era fácil decidir qué hacer. En ocasiones como aquella, Inglaterra no podía evitar pensar que se alegraba de no haber nacido rey.

Isabel bajó la mirada, ignorando cómo sus consejeros la examinaban, cada uno con diferentes expectativas. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una mujer. Nadie creía que ella debiera entrometerse en asuntos de guerra. Pero era la reina.

—Enviad a Sir Drake contra la Armada española —ordenó Isabel con voz ronca.

Hawkins asintió, complacido; otros tantos consejeros no parecieron muy satisfechos con la decisión, si bien se cuidaron de decir nada.

Se discutieron los detalles y se decidió que la flota partiría de Plymouth al mando de Sir Drake. Después se enzarzaron en temas de defensa, abastecimiento y reconstrucción, que eran los que realmente traían de cabeza a Inglaterra. Si la Armada era tan inmensa como afirmaban los informes, en ese caso su flota, por rápida que fuera, no tenía nada que hacer. Por eso debían concentrarse en proteger a todas las poblaciones posibles.

La sesión se levantó poco después e Inglaterra se apresuró a marcharse, irritado por haber perdido tanto tiempo cuando su presencia resultaría mucho más útil en otros lugares como Plymouth, uno de los principales puertos del reino. Además, allí se estaba concentrando la flota y había que mejorar el puerto a cualquier precio.

En cierta manera, estaba agradecido por la insensibilidad que se había adueñado de él desde que se supo que los preparativos de la Armada continuaban adelante. Una parte de él siempre había esperado ese resultado; a la otra se apresuró a reprimirla y negarle ningún tipo de atención. Ya se había complicado suficiente la vida al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos cuando la vida le había enseñado que las cosas tendían a salir mal.

Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía y que no podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez era haber aceptado ver a España.

Y haberse acostado con Antonio.

No porque no le hubiera gustado, sino porque lo había vuelto todo tremendamente más difícil. La gente podía decir lo que quisiera de Inglaterra y él mismo, después de tantos siglos, sabía bien de lo que era capaz para defender su propio territorio. Pero si algo tenía claro era que no se acostaba con nadie para luego enfrentarle en combate sin más.

Y menos si de ese combate dependía su futuro.

Recorrió el pasillo a toda velocidad, casi huyendo de sus propios pensamientos al notar cómo las dudas volvían a apoderarse de él. Entonces se percató de que unos pasos se le acercaban por la espalda. Giraba por un pasillo, rezando porque no se tratara de un mensajero de la reina, cuando una mano firme se cerró en torno a su brazo y le obligó a frenar en seco.

—¡Pero qué haces…! —Se calló al ver que se trataba de John Hawkins. Aun así, le dirigió una mirada fulminante y luego se desembarazó de su mano de un tirón—. ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

—Como habéis salido tan intempestivamente, no me ha dado tiempo a preguntaros si he de guardaros un puesto en la flota. —Sonrió el hombre.

Lanzó un resoplido.

—No, gracias. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Le dio la espalda, deseoso de abrir una buena distancia entre ambos.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Hawkins lo contuvieron:

—Tal y como había imaginado.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó con suavidad.

Le satisfizo ver cómo Hawkins se ponía en guardia ante su tono; a veces no venía mal recordarle a la gente que él era un maldito reino y que no se iba a dejar mangonear sin más. Sin embargo, para su irritación, Hawkins se recompuso rápidamente y respondió con una sonrisa desdeñosa:

—Vuestra actitud durante los últimos años ha sido… demasiado inclinada hacia un bando. No sé si soy lo suficientemente claro.

—Quizás sois _demasiado_ claro —respondió sin molestarse en reprimir la hostilidad de su voz—. ¿Me estáis acusando de traición?

Hawkins amplió su sonrisa, pero no contestó. En vez de ello, empezó a caminar con lentitud. Sus pisadas resonaban en medio del vacío pasillo. Al mirar a su alrededor, Inglaterra comprobó que se encontraban a solas. Apretó los puños y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría Hawkins queriendo tener aquella conversación con él.

—Es… sospechoso que defendáis de forma tan ferviente la paz.

—Al contrario que otros, sufro en mis carnes las consecuencias de la guerra —dijo arrastrando las palabras, fulminando a Hawkins con la mirada. No le gustaba que diera vueltas a su alrededor; era como estar siendo rodeado por un perro de caza—. No me gusta luchar sin motivo. No cuando no tenemos todas las de ganar y mucho menos cuando el enemigo nos supera de una forma tan dramática.

—Comprendo… Y, sin embargo… —Hawkins estaba a su espalda e Inglaterra se contuvo para no darse la vuelta—. ¿Por qué, ahora que la guerra es inminente, no partís para defender a vuestro querido pueblo? Vuestra pasividad es… sorprendente. A veces nos hacéis pensar que…

Inglaterra rechinó los dientes. Sabía a dónde quería ir a parar Hawkins. Pero no pudo reprimir un golpe de miedo: porque, en parte, tenía razón.

—…Es como si quisierais que los barcos de los españoles llegaran a nuestras aguas.

—¡Qué! —exclamó; su protesta fue más débil de lo que hubiera debido ser. Tuvo la impresión de que Hawkins también se percató de ello—. ¡Cómo os atrevéis!

—Como comprenderéis, mi deber es defenderos. A vos y a toda la gente que forma parte de vos. Mi deber es sospechar. —El hombre se detuvo delante de él e Inglaterra, al retorcer ligeramente, tocó la espalda contra la pared. Al saberse acorralado, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al mismo tiempo que una ola de fuego, repleta de indignación y de desprecio, le ascendía por el pecho—. ¿Y qué más sospechoso hay que no queráis arriesgaros a encontraros con vuestros enemigos? Casi como si estuvierais esperándolos, más que intentando detenerles.

Inglaterra dio un paso al frente y esta vez fue Hawkins quien tuvo que retroceder para evitar que ser arrollado. Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada con frialdad; la sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro del antiguo pirata.

—No te atrevas a volver a acusarme de traición a su Majestad.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Te sorprendería —siseó— saber la cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer con ministros que vienen de lo más bajo de la sociedad.

Al instante se dio cuenta de que, si en algún momento había pretendido reducir la hostilidad que albergaba Hawkins contra él, acababa de borrar la esperanza de un plumazo. Lo vio en la indignación de los ojos del ministro: a nadie le gustaba que le recordaran sus propios orígenes.

Hawkins hizo amago de golpear e Inglaterra se echó intuitivamente hacia un lado, lanzando la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Pero no hizo falta desenvainarla: Hawkins se había contenido en el último segundo y mantenía un puño en el aire. Lo siguió con una mirada cruel, bajando el brazo con lentitud, y el joven no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando le escuchó decir:

—Por tu propio bien, deberías decidir de parte de qué bando estás. A nuestra reina le gusta mucho jugar sin decidirse por nadie y ya ves en la situación que hemos acabado. No es buena idea seguir su ejemplo.

—Gracias por el consejo —escupió.

Hawkins sacudió la mano y le dedicó una oscura sonrisa.

—De nada. Será una lástima no tenerte en la flota. Pero creo que a mi primo le gustará que no andes cerca; más gloria para él… Ante los ojos de su Majestad. —Recorrió el mismo camino por donde habían venido, si bien antes de doblar la esquina se detuvo un momento y dijo con un tono casual—: Ah. Le comentaré que, si se encuentra con España, le de recuerdos de tu parte. Lleva mucho tiempo queriendo darle una lección.

Inglaterra se obligó a contener el instinto de atravesar a aquel hombre por la mitad. En lugar de ello, se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y dijo con una sonrisa mordaz:

—Por supuesto. Que lo haga. Si es que puede.

Hawkins crispó los labios. Sin embargo, no añadió nada más y se marchó. Inglaterra no se atrevió a respirar con normalidad hasta que lo perdió de vista.

—Joder —masculló—. ¡Joder!

* * *

**28 de junio (1), _San Martín_, capitana de la flota de Portugal. La Coruña, Galicia, reino de Castilla**

—¿Don Alonso? —España golpeó la puerta del camarote con firmeza, para que se le escuchara por encima de las voces y el trajín de la cubierta.

—Adelante.

El camarote era estrecho, tenía los muebles clavados al suelo y a las paredes, y estaba lleno de mapas, papeles y pequeños libros de navegación. España echó un discreto vistazo antes de saluda al duque de Medina Sidonia con un gesto neutro. El almirante, que casi rozaba los cincuenta años, se pasó una mano por el pelo que empezaba a canear y le ofreció asiento con un gesto. Tenía delante de él una carta a medio escribir.

—Me alegra que la reunión saliera favorable a vuestra opinión —reconoció España, para romper el silencio.

—Me sorprendió gratamente. Excepto don Pedro de Valdés, todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. —Alonso de Guzmán sonrió con cansancio. El gesto se esfumó de su rostro, sin embargo, cuando bajó los ojos hacia la carta y se transformó en uno serio, casi decaído—. Ahora sólo queda esperar que su Majestad comprenda la urgencia y…

—…decida suspender la operación —completó la frase por él con voz ronca.

Al mirar aquel pequeño pedazo de papel, que albergaba tantas esperanzas acumuladas, experimentó una serie de sentimientos contradictorios.

Estaba convencido de que Felipe se negaría a aceptar su petición, pero, aun así, no quería rendirse sin intentarlo. No quería arriesgarse a lo que pudiera pasar sin saber que había hecho todo lo necesario por impedirlo, aunque supusiera traicionar en cierta manera a la promesa que había hecho al rey de dar todo de sí mismo para conquistar Inglaterra. Por suerte, se había negado en rotundo a jurar que tomaría el reino entero. La experiencia le había enseñado a no prometer nada que no pudiera cumplir.

Era cierto que gobernaban la flota más impresionante que se había visto y que se sentía orgulloso cada vez que contemplaba la infinidad de barcos perdiéndose en el horizonte. Sin embargo, había vivido lo suficiente entre barcos para saber cómo funcionaban y tener claro que, por bien organizados que estuvieran, los problemas que iban a sufrir serían interminables. Es más, por los informes que habían recibido, estaba convencido de que su mayor obstáculo para cumplir la Empresa de Inglaterra sería precisamente mantener unida la Armada.

Las dificultades no se habían hecho esperar: casi de inmediato acusaron numerosos retrasos por culpa de la distinta velocidad de las naves; la mayoría de sus abastecimientos resultaron estar podridos cuando llegaron a la altura de Galicia, lo cual, para gran irritación de soldados y marineros, obligó a reducir al mínimo la ración de carne y, como colofón, el viento proveniente del norte les impidió dejar atrás la Península, por lo que tuvieron que recalar en un puerto gallego, dejando a la Armada en una posición tremendamente vulnerable mientras se reunían todos los barcos.

Don Alonso había tomado medidas de inmediato, centrándose en primer lugar en la comida: Galicia les había asegurado que repondría las provisiones, pero eso llevaría tiempo. Después tuvieron que preocuparse por todos los desperfectos que había causado el mal tiempo y ponerse a trabajar a destajo en numerosas reparaciones. Al fin y al cabo, hasta encontrarse con Parma en Flandes era difícil que volvieran a entrar a un puerto y necesitaban estar a punto.

_Si es que llegamos_.

Todos estos problemas habían llevado a que, durante el consejo de guerra del día anterior, nueve oficiales superiores insistieran en que la Armada estaba demasiado débil para continuar su avance y que lo más conveniente era desmantelarla antes de que perdieran todos los barcos.

Esa misma petición era la que iban a hacer llegar al rey por medio de la carta.

—¿Qué crees que responderá? —preguntó don Alonso, mientras continuaba rasgueando el papel con la pluma.

España frunció el ceño.

—¿Siendo sinceros? Que sigamos adelante. Hemos invertido demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo. Y… luego está el prestigio. Su Majestad me insistía mucho en ello —suspiró—. No es fácil para un rey… reconocer… —Miró a su alrededor. Sabía que no había nadie, pero, aun así, sabía que lo que iba a decir se podía considerar traición. Por eso bajó la voz hasta que casi se convirtió en un murmullo—: Sus errores.

Don Alonso le sonrió con lástima.

—Como yo.

—Señor…

—No, no digas nada, España. Los dos sabemos que hago lo que puedo, pero hay otras personas que podrían haber hecho mucho más de haber recibido este cargo. No tengo la suficiente experiencia para dirigir la Armada.

España meneó la cabeza; no podía negarlo sin mentir. Santa Cruz habría sido un hombre mucho más apropiado. Sin embargo, para la inmensa carga que se había volcado sobre sus hombros, don Alonso lo estaba haciendo extraordinariamente bien. Y eso era lo que importaba. Que se atreviera a mandar aquella carta era la prueba de lo mucho que la Armada le importaba al duque. Pero había algo que ponía nervioso a España:

—Don Alonso…—Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Os dais cuenta del riesgo que corréis? Si enviáis esta carta os arriesgáis a que el rey se vuelva contra vos.

—Lo sé… Pero es lo correcto. No quiero cargar con miles de vidas en mi conciencia. No sin saber que antes hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano.

Conmovido, susurró:

—Gracias.

Pocos pensaban como aquel hombre. Si hubiera más nobles así…

Medina Sidonia terminó de redactar la carta y firmó. España extendió la mano para pedirle la pluma.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy —afirmó España con serenidad—. No es la primera vez que hago este tipo de viaje, pero la última ocasión fue porque necesitaba defendernos de un mal muy superior a Inglaterra. Y tampoco sirvió de mucho —añadió con un timbre de amargura en la voz—. Soy el primero que entiende que estas empresas sólo traen pérdidas.

—Pero su Majestad…

—Su Majestad necesita saber que estoy de acuerdo con vos. —Sonrió España, cogiendo con suavidad la pluma y firmando junto al nombre de Don Alonso—. Es poco, pero espero que baste.

* * *

España había abierto las ventanas de par en par, incapaz de conciliar el sueño por culpa del bochorno, para dejar entrar la brisa del mar, mucho más húmeda y fresca que la del sur. El aire hinchaba las cortinas y las sábanas de dosel, le recorría la parte superior del cuerpo y le removía suavemente el pelo, que se le había pegado a la piel debido al calor.

Se preguntó si haría verdadero frío en Inglaterra. Las pocas veces que estuvo allí, el tiempo no le gustó demasiado: nubes, viento, lluvia… Y un sol tímido en comparación de su tierra.

Aun así, lo recordaba como un lugar hermoso al que le habría gustado volver, por mucho que no estuviera dentro de su red de intereses inmediatos…

Suspiró. Hacía dos días que había partido la carta. Con el viento a favor, no debería tardar demasiado en llegar a manos de Felipe.

—Sabes que no va a ceder. Lo sabes —dijo en voz alta, como si así las palabras tuvieran más fuerza, más peso—. Vas a luchar.

»Vas a ganar.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las sábanas, se cubrió los ojos con las manos y trató de dormir. Pero no podía: su mente trabajaba sin descanso, repasando todos los detalles que debían arreglar, todos los problemas que habían surgido y que debían resolver cuanto antes. Le asaltaban las náuseas de sólo pensar en el futuro. Se suponía que su destino era reunirse con Parma en Flandes, pero Felipe no se había molestado por los detalles; no sabían cómo encontrarse y esa era la mayor debilidad de la Armada si continuaba adelante. Tardarían días, incluso semanas, en recibir respuesta a las cartas que habían enviado a Parma…

Tantas cosas por planear. ¡Y ni siquiera estaban hablando de invadir Inglaterra!

España había hablado con varios ingleses católicos, que insistían en que la gente que se rebelaría, sobre los hombres a los que había que eliminar… Realmente creían en la Empresa. Estaban convencidos de que les iban a salvar.

_Y quiero salvarte, Inglaterra. De verdad que quiero._

Era eso a lo que se aferraba, al deseo de devolverle la fe católica y terminar con sus luchas internas.

Pero luego se preguntaba qué pretendería Felipe. En un principio había querido la corona para sí mismo, ahora había aceptado cederla en manos de alguien de fiar… Lo cual, claro, significaba que Inglaterra quedaría gobernado por un aliado de los españoles.

¿Qué sentiría él en el lugar de Inglaterra?

Odio, frustración. No querría ser el muñeco de nadie, ni que su tierra sirviera a los intereses de otro reino.

_Es tan… complicado…_

Con todas aquellas ideas dándole vueltas por la cabeza, se fue quedando adormilado.

* * *

Le pareció escuchar su respiración. Entreabrió los ojos y le vio a través de las pestañas, dormido sobre un brazo, con una expresión relajada, tranquila, completamente diferente a la seriedad o burla que se esforzaba por demostrar cuando estaba despierto. El pelo rubio le caía sobre la frente y se le pegaba al cuello. Tenía alguna que otra marca de la noche que habían pasado juntos en la garganta y en el pecho.

Extendió una mano para tocar su piel suave y blanca, que creaba una ilusión de fragilidad. Inglaterra era enjuto y nervudo, rápido, ligero. Pero no frágil.

Arthur suspiró y entreabrió los ojos verdes, que parecieron refulgir en medio de la oscuridad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta mirar a la gente mientras duerme?

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó España.

—…no. —Inglaterra extendió una mano hacia él y delineó la forma de su clavícula con los dedos, causándole un agradable cosquilleo—. Aunque prefiero hacer otras cosas.

Inglaterra se arrastró suavemente hacia él, acariciándole la mejilla, con una mirada que prometía muchas cosas.

España experimentó un escalofrío de expectativa y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Cuando los abrió, Inglaterra había desaparecido y estaba en su cama. La vela se había consumido y, por la posición de las estrellas, supo que habían transcurrido un par de horas. Lentamente se puso bocabajo y se pasó las manos por la cara. Sintió un profundo resquemor contra Inglaterra, por aparecer en sus duermevelas y hacerle sentir culpable por cumplir con su deber.

Pero… le echaba de menos. No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Esa noche en Calais había sido hermosa. Habían olvidado todo y se habían limitado a estar juntos. A demostrar que eran algo más aparte de dos reinos a punto de entrar en guerra.

Poco a poco, una idea se fue asentando en su interior.

Y era que, si quería volver a repetir una experiencia así, debía ganar.

No podía volver a dudar.

Como si se hubiera quitado un inmenso peso de encima de los hombros, España se relajó y el cansancio lo arrolló, haciéndole caer en la inconsciencia casi de inmediato, ahora que sabía que tenía un objetivo.

Con todo, lo último que deseó fue que la respuesta de Felipe les ordenara acabar con aquella locura.

* * *

**1 de julio, barco _Santa María de la Rosa_**

España se había quitado el elegante traje que solía llevar, que lo hacía parecer como si fuera un oficial más de la tripulación aunque no tenía un cargo como tal. En pantalones, descalzo y con el torso al descubierto, se afanaba con el resto de marineros en reparar el palo mayor del barco. Estaba empapado de arriba abajo de sudor y todos sus músculos rechinaban de sobreesfuerzo, pero se sentía pletórico. Le encantaba arrimar el hombro con su gente y sentirse útil, por lo que aquellas casi seis horas seguidas de trabajo reparando el mástil no le supieron a tiempo perdido. Sobre todo cuando en seguida pasó ser uno más de los hombres que trajinaban de un lado para otro, trasladando madera, trayendo brea, portando martillos y cinceles.

Formaron una fila para sujetar el cabo que levantaría el palo mayor y, todos a una, siguiendo las órdenes de uno de los oficiales, comenzaron a tirar. Sus pies resbalaron por la ardiente superficie de la cubierta, los brazos de los marineros se tensaron y, nervudos, resaltaron contra las cuarteadas y bronceadas pieles. Lanzando tacos, rugidos y maldiciones, la fila de hombres consiguió erguir el mástil a cambio de despellejarse un poco las manos. Pero todos ignoraron este molesto detalle entre aplausos y gritos de satisfacción.

España, después de palmear unas espaldas, estrechar manos y reír, alegre, se dirigió hacia el castillo de proa, desde donde el duque don Alonso había supervisado toda la tarea, que había estado plagada de inconvenientes.

—Buen trabajo. —dijo, tendiéndole una botella con agua.

Agradecido e incapaz de responder por tener la garganta seca, España aceptó el agua que le ofrecía el duque y bebió con tanta ansiedad que se atragantó. Después se volcó lo que quedaba por encima y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—¡Por fin hemos acabado! ¡Pensaba que nos llevaría todo el día! —exclamó, apoyándose contra la baranda con un resoplido. Sólo entonces se percató de que don Alonso lucía una expresión sombría—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo la respuesta de su Majestad.

A pesar de que su piel era puro fuego después de haber pasado tantas horas al rayo del sol, una oleada de frío le recorrió las venas. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago y le miró con ansiedad. Don Alonso meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

España se pasó una mano por el cuello, tratando de disimular su decepción.

—Su Majestad ha sido muy amable y asegura que nuestras preocupaciones le conmueven. Sin embargo, y en eso tiene mucha razón, nos recuerda que cuanto más tiempo pasemos en puerto, más peligro habrá de que nos ataquen los ingleses. Y si abandonamos la Armada, no podremos obligar a la reina inglesa a negociar.

—Es decir, que sigamos adelante.

—Eso es.

España se volvió lentamente y le dio la espalda. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, abrasando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, y sólo los marineros, herreros y unas cuantas gaviotas se atrevían a enfrentarse a él. Pocas veces había visto un mar tan límpido y claro como aquel.

—Que así sea.

* * *

**31 de julio, en la _Ark Royal_, capitana de la Navy Royall, frente a Plymouth, Inglaterra**

El silencio se propagó por toda la flota inglesa, interrumpido únicamente por el romper de las olas contra los barcos, el chasquido de la madera y los latigazos de las velas, sacudidas por el feroz viento.

Los barcos se fueron perfilando poco a poco en medio de la calima y, lentamente, comenzaron a llenar todo el horizonte, hasta el punto de que Inglaterra y sus hombres tenían que girar el cuello para abarcar la completa extensión de la Armada.

—Que Dios nos asista… —escuchó murmurar a Lord Howard.

Sus dedos engarfiados se clavaron en la madera de la barandilla y tuvo que descansar todo su peso sobre la misma cuando le sobrevino un violento mareo. Conocía las cifras de antemano y estas habían poblado sus pesadillas desde hacía meses. Pero una cosa era saberlas y otra muy distinta… que la realidad se presentara ante sus ojos.

¡Y de qué forma!

¡Al menos ocuparía tres kilómetros de flanco a flanco!

Incluso abrumado por un pavor que le cortaba la respiración, no pudo evitar que la admiración lo embargara. Contempló los rostros sobrecogidos del capitán Lord Howard y de sus principales oficiales. Después tuvo que volver a mirar: no podía apartar la vista. Era un espectáculo magnético.

A medida que se aproximaba la Armada, Inglaterra fue distinguiendo las formas de los soberbios galeones, las pequeñas pinazas, los barcos mercantes; mil y un tamaños diferentes… Y todos endemoniadamente bien organizados. Se mareó al pensar en la cantidad de dedicación, de planificación que habría hecho falta para sacar adelante una flota tan colosal. De pronto, que hubieran tardado casi dos años no se le antojó tan ridículo. Y lamentó profundamente no haber invertido mejor ese tiempo regalado.

—Si Drake hubiera conseguido atacarles en Galicia… —siseó para sus adentros.

Dos veces había intentado atacar el corsario y, para regocijo de sus adversarios, en ambas ocasiones el viento le había impedido bajar al sur.

El mismo viento que ahora había dado alas a los españoles para llegar hasta Inglaterra.

_Tendría que haber ido con Drake. Dios mío, ¿cómo hemos podido esperar a que se nos echara esta monstruosidad encima?_

—Es imposible que nos enfrentemos a algo así —masculló un oficial—. Eso… Eso es un jodido bastión móvil.

Inglaterra le dio la razón en silencio y miró con desazón hacia sus propios barcos. Sesenta. Dios santo, eran poquísimos. Y todos pequeños, con escasa potencia de fuego. No había nada que hacer nada frente a esas bestias. Era imposible.

Tomó con manos temblorosas su catalejo y trató de buscar las naves capitanas, con el pulso desbocado. Buscó una figura conocida. Seguro que había traído su alabarda; siempre la llevaba para las batallas importantes. Es más, si no se había dignado a traerla consigo, Inglaterra pensaba darle una buena paliza.

Pero eran, simplemente, demasiados barcos. Tendría que estar más cerca para reconocer a sus tripulantes.

Y eso era lo último que deseaba.

El silencio se alargó varios minutos más hasta que Lord Howard maldijo, se irguió y comenzó a dar órdenes. La fuerza en la voz del almirante abofeteó a Inglaterra, obligándole a volver en sí. Se sacudió como pudo el estupor de encima y mostró los dientes, furioso por haberse derrumbado, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos.

Todavía quedaba esperanza.

¡No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados!

¡No pensaba convertirse en la marioneta de Felipe!

* * *

**A bordo del _San Martín_**

España escuchó, junto al duque, los disparos del pequeño barco inglés que luego se apresuró a regresar a la formación oficial. Con eso, la guerra quedaba formalmente declarada.

Los barcos empezaron a moverse. España cerró la mano en torno a su larga alabarda, que había traído más como adorno y para ser reconocido que por verdadera utilidad; al fin y al cabo, era muy improbable que los ingleses consiguieran abordar el _San Martín_. Los nervios que había experimentado durante el viaje se disiparon de un plumazo y, casi sin quererlo, se concentró única y exclusivamente en la batalla.

Lo primero que vio fue que la formación enemiga era extraña.

—¿Están… marchando en hiladas? —dijo arrastrando las palabras, como si no acabara de creerlo.

¡Eso era una estupidez! ¡Todos los tratados aconsejaban marchar en una línea, no en filas! (2)

Las galeras capitanas inglesas comenzaron a conducir el ataque, rodeando a la armada, volviéndose de costado lentamente, luchando con el viento para que las proas de los veleros partieran el agua y avanzaran en zig-zag. Les estaban ofreciendo los suculentos lados de las embarcaciones que, en cuanto estuvieran dentro de su rango de alcance, serían destrozadas por los cañones de la Armada. Sin embargo, España supuso que no iban a correr el riesgo de acercarse tanto.

Pronto la formación perdió organización, pero España, incluso acostumbrado como estaba a que siempre se respetaran las mismas normas —excepto con los piratas— en seguida comprendió que esta no era necesaria: los navíos secundarios protegían a la nave capitana, que podía moverse como quisiera.

Entonces estallaron unos cañones a lo lejos. España pegó un respingo, se dio la vuelta más rápido que nadie y corrió a trepar por las cuerdas de las velas, sabiéndose todavía seguro de los disparos enemigos.

—¡Qué está ocurriendo! —gritó don Alonso.

España trepó e hizo visera con una mano, ignorando la peligrosa caída que le esperaba si no se aferraba bien a los cabos. Vislumbró unas pequeñas figuras atacando a la retaguardia de Recalde. Se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Nos atacan por la retaguardia! —gritó entonces el vigía.

De pronto sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el disparo de los potentes cañones del barco de Recalde. España bajó apresuradamente y saltó a la proa para enfrentarse al duque:

—Voy a ir.

Don Alonso frunció el ceño, pero no se negó.

—¡Preparad una pinaza! Dile a Recalde de mi parte que confío en él. —Le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó—. ¡Aplastad a esos ingleses!

* * *

Pero no les aplastaron. Como tampoco los ingleses pudieron hacer verdadero daño a los españoles. Se limitaron a realizar violentas escaramuzas en las que los cañones británicos —mucho más sencillos y de más largo alcance— acertaban a menudo a los galeones españoles, casi no se hacían sentir. Y es que no se atrevían a acercarse a los barcos verdaderamente débiles de la armada, que marchaban en el centro de la formación, protegidos en los flancos por los inmensos galeones. Si trataban de arrimarse demasiado a la formación luna que tenían los españoles, los brazos de la flota los habrían encerrado y habría sido su final.

De modo que la estrategia de los ingleses terminó por ser la de perseguir desde lejos a la Armada, agobiándola con picotazos. Jugaron con las distancias, avanzando como podían cuando el viento se levantaba en su contra. Para su angustia, los españoles pudieron continuar sin problemas su rumbo hacia Calais, a pesar de que perdieron algún que otro navío por el camino: pero eso, en comparación con su inmenso número…

No era nada.

Con todo, los españoles sufrieron grandes pérdidas, como la captura de Pedro de Valdés a manos de Sir Drake. Inglaterra estalló en cólera, junto con el resto de capitanes de barco, con el corsario, que había abandonado su posición al frente de su flota en plena noche para capturar por su cuenta el barco y hacerse con sus tesoros. Así, había dejado sin farol de popa que sirviera de guía a los ingleses, provocando que los navíos se dispersaran, lo cual otorgó la importante ventaja a los españoles de casi un día entero.

Aprovechando la distancia, ambos bandos repasaron la cantidad de munición que se había gastado. Los ingleses se quedaron horrorizados al comprobar que pronto tendrían que ir a tierra a reponer. Los españoles, en cambio, a pesar de la disparidad de sus cañones —rápidamente reunidos en cuestión de meses, muchos de ellos verdaderamente antiguos—, apenas sí habían tenido que emplear balas, ya que su potencia les permitía acertar a menudo a sus enemigos y dañándolos severamente con pocos disparos.

Entre tanto, Inglaterra recibía noticias de la capital y su ansiedad no hacía más que crecer: hacía menos de dos semanas que la reina había despachado las primeras órdenes para movilizar las unidades de soldados al sur y sus milicias no tenían nada de pertrechos. Para colmo, la barrera que habían estado construyendo en el Támesis se había venido abajo con el primer golpe de corriente. Tillbury, el principal bastión de las defensas inglesas todavía no había comenzado a fortificarse y no tenían plataformas para artillería. Por si fuera poco, las tropas de Dover habían empezado a desertar en cuanto escucharon que la Armada se acercaba. Todo porque no tenían dinero, ni tampoco había forma de pedir préstamos por culpa de la recesión comercial que había provocado la guerra…

España, por su parte, estaba nervioso: desde el momento en que partieron, Medina Sidonia había enviado numerosos mensajeros en busca de Parma para informarle de sus avances para que tuviera preparado el ejército que deberían embarcar una vez llegaran a Flandes. Pero no habían recibido ninguna respuesta. Ni una. España presionó al duque hasta que se celebró un nuevo consejo de guerra en el _San Martín_.

—Deberíamos aguardar en la isla de Wight hasta que el duque de Parma nos informe de sus avances —dijo España con seriedad.

—¡Pero tenemos a los ingleses encima!

—Si Parma no está preparado para cuando lleguemos, tendremos que navegar de norte a sur por el Canal una y otra vez para hacer tiempo. Y eso será imposible con los ingleses persiguiéndonos —insistió España.

No se tomó ninguna decisión concluyente.

Al mismo tiempo, los ingleses temían que la Armada se refugiara en la isla de Wight.

—Debemos evitarlo —masculló Inglaterra, mientras paseaba por el camarote principal de la _Ark Royal_. Miró al almirante con angustia—. Pero, ¿cómo?

Howard suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, pensativo.

—No tenemos otro remedio que ir minándoles poco a poco. Arrancarles sus plumas una a una. —Se acercó a Inglaterra y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Lo conseguiremos. No tenemos otra opción.

No. No la tenían; quedaba meridianamente claro que, si España desembarcaba, no habría forma de evitar que se hiciera con el control del sur del reino: sólo con que se hiciera con Kent sería suficiente.

Y, sin embargo, era mucho más fácil hablar que actuar.

La Armada era demasiado compacta, demasiado fuerte: podía ser golpeada, pero no destruida. Inglaterra lo probó en sus carnes cuando trataron de capturar una urca rezagada, llamada _Gran_ _Grifón_. Inglaterra se quedó ronco de tantas veces que gritó «¡fuego!». Más de cuarenta impactos sufrió el _Grifón_, que aun así resistió con gallardía el ataque. No sabía si rugir de frustración o de admiración al ver cómo los soldados españoles se mantenían firmes en sus puestos, preparados para abordar a los ingleses en caso de que se aproximaran demasiado.

Ese día el aire se llenó de tanta pólvora que costaba respirar sin romper a toser. Una de las balas del _Grifón_, que se defendía con rabia, alcanzó al barco de Inglaterra. La explosión lo ensordeció y lo lanzó por los aires, dando casi una vuelta entera de campana antes de estamparse de bruces contra el suelo. Sin aliento, intentó incorporarse, pero las piernas le fallaron: todo daba vueltas, la gente corría de un lado a otro, gritando. Trastabilló, trató de llamar a alguien y la visión se le emborronó de sangre. Se llevó una mano a la frente y comprobó, aturdido, que tenía un inmenso tajo. A su lado un hombre yacía con una inmensa astilla de madera atravesándole el cuello. Inglaterra escupió y se puso en pie, gritando órdenes.

Fue entonces cuando vio que varias galeazas se aproximaban para ayudar a su compañero rezagado. Se preguntó, como hacía siempre, si España marcharía en una de ellas.

Lo hacía. Pero Inglaterra no tenía manera de saberlo.

Es más, España fue quien, asomado a la borda y buscando con un catalejo, localizó el _Revenge_ de Drake. Con una fría mirada, bajó el catalejo y se volvió hacia el capitán para gritar:

—¡Apuntad a Drake!

No le hizo falta decir más. Todo el mundo conocía las correrías del pirata. Pocas veces había visto a nadie cargar las balas con tanto entusiasmo. Uno de los artilleros le cedió el puesto a España para que prendiera fuego a un cañón. Mientras esperaba a que el odioso barco estuviera a tiro, el reino pensó:

_Esto va por Galicia y por Cádiz_.

Y disparó.

El proyectil silbó al cortar el aire y todos aguantaron la respiración por un instante. Entonces, el mástil mayor del _Revenge _saltó por los aires.

La galeaza estalló en gritos de entusiasmo.

Inglaterra, en su propio barco, maldijo mientras incorporaba a uno de sus marineros, herido en una pierna. Mareado y cansado, comprendió que si seguían así, no tardarían en entablar combate directo. Y su flota no podía arriesgarse a ello ya que, al contrario que los españoles, no habían traído soldados.

Cuando Howard dio la señal de retirada, experimentó una punzada de alivio y desesperación al mismo tiempo, mientras veía como los barcos de la Armada se reorganizaban en su impenetrable muralla y continuaban, inmisericordes, su rumbo.

* * *

**6 de agosto, frente a Calais (3), Francia**

—Y aquí estoy de nuevo… —dijo España apoyando la barbilla en ambas manos.

Calais era una ciudad regida por un gobernador católico y, teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo el Duque de Guisa tenía en su poder la mayor parte del reino, se suponía que estaban a salvo. Sin embargo, la Armada no se atrevía a entrar a puerto por completo por miedo a que los ingleses intentasen aprovecharse. Además, a nadie le gustaba tener tantos soldados cerca: no era difícil imaginar que los franceses debían estar contemplando, aterrorizados, la flota desde sus hogares. Así que mejor mantenerse alejados de la ciudad, al menos por el momento.

Entrecerró los ojos. Si hubiera sabido que acabaría perseguido por Inglaterra en esa misma ciudad…

De pronto restalló un cañonazo que le hizo pegar un bote y que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.

_¡Los ingleses!_

Se precipitó hacia el otro extremo del barco, adelantando a marineros y soldados, y se asomó por la amura; estaban disparando a una pinaza que se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre las aguas. España escudriñó sus banderas y se dio cuenta de que estaban subiendo apresuradamente una. ¡Una española!

—¡Alto el fuego! —rugió—. ¡Son de los nuestros!

Podían ser unos espías, pero entonces eran unos estúpidos por ir al corazón de la Armada. Además, no procedían de la misma dirección que los ingleses…

España pidió una pinaza para sí mismo y, acompañado de unos cuantos soldados, fue al encuentro de los agredidos. En seguida reconoció el uniforme de los Tercios y experimentó un golpe de alivio: ¡por fin recibirían noticias de Parma! Incapaz de esperar a los saludos formales: saltó a la borda de la pinaza vecina y se apresuró a estrechar la mano del asombrado capitán.

—¿Vienen ustedes de parte del duque de Parma? —Se adelantó España.

—Sí, así es. —Para su sorpresa, el hombre no parecía muy complacido mientras echaba un vistazo a la Armada. Incómodo, España frunció el ceño y escudriñó la escena: de acuerdo, había bastantes desperfectos. ¡Pero incluso a él le seguía pareciendo impresionante! No pudo preguntar porque el hombre escarbó en una faltriquera y le entregó un sucio rollo de papel, aplastado y maltratado por el camino—. Hemos venido lo más rápido posible una vez supimos que la Armada acababa de arribar.

—¿Qué…? —farfulló España, tomando el mensaje.

—Habéis llegado demasiado rápido —replicó el soldado, encogiéndose de hombros—. El mensajero nos ha llegado hoy mismo.

España se quedó de piedra.

—¿Perdón? ¿_El_ _mensajero_? ¡Enviamos varios!

—Hasta donde yo sé, sólo nos ha llegado uno. Debéis comprender que han sido unos meses muy atareados para el duque, que no ha hecho más que trasladarse de un lado a otro y que ha habido muy mal tiempo (4). En cualquier caso, aquí tenéis la respuesta.

Bajó la vista hacia el rollo lacrado y tragó saliva. Se pasó una mano que empezaba a cuartearse por culpa del sol por la cara y se mordió el labio inferior. Debería llevárselo a don Alonso y aguardar a que él le diera permiso para abrirlo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de esperar; rompió el sello y leyó apresuradamente.

El alma se le vino a los pies. Parma afirmaba que, al no estar al corriente de los avances de la Armada no había hecho nada. «Todavía no he embarcado un barril de cerveza, y menos aún un soldado», afirmaba. Por ello… Tendrían que esperar al menos hasta el viernes siguiente para que trajera al ejército.

Es decir, deberían aguardar seis días en Calais.

Tuvo que sentarse cuando las piernas le fallaron.

Tanto esfuerzo. Tantas prisas.

Y habían fallado en lo más importante.

Ahora estarían a merced de los ingleses (5).

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) En realidad la carta que se menciona en este fic fue escrita el 24 de junio, pero como Medina Sidonia esperó a reunirse con los demás altos cargos de la Armada para enviarla, la sitúo en el 28: así es más fácil describir las distintas posturas.

(2) Básicamente, los españoles se formaban en tratados como el de Oliveira, _A arte da guerra do mar_ —el primer manual de guerra naval publicado— que aconsejaba una formación de combate ideal con una única línea recta, armas pesadas en la proa y las piezas más ligeras en los costados. Alonso de Chaves, castellano, advirtió en contra de las formaciones en hilera —unos barcos detrás de otros— ya que sólo podían pelear los que fueran al principio de la fila. Pero esto fue lo que hicieron los ingleses, según lo que he leído, protagonizando el primer ataque en hilera de la historia naval europea. Algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que no podían competir contra la potencia de fuego española y, por tanto, no podían usar sus mismos métodos para pelear: se aprovechaba así la movilidad y capacidad de fuego de los veleros armados en el costado.

(3) Debido a los bancos de Flandes, bajíos frente a la costa flamenca, accidente natural que los holandeses habían vuelto todavía más traicionero al eliminar las marcas de navegación y boyas de la costa y riberas antes de la llegada de la Armada, la pesada fuerza de intervención de Medina Sidonia no pudo acercarse más a los puertos de embarque de Parma, obligando a aguardar fuera de Calais. De no haber estado la flota inglesa a menos de un kilómetro en orden de batalla, tal vez podrían haberse despachado galeazas y galeones a desalojar los barcos de bloqueo holandeses.

(4) Ninguno de los correos despachados desde la Armada alcanzó Flandes a tiempo. El oficial enviado para establecer contacto con Parma el 31 de julio, por ejemplo, cuando la flota estaba en Plymouth, no pudo hacerse a vela hasta la mañana siguiente y no alcanzó Flandes hasta las primeras horas del 6 de agosto. Ese mismo día llegaría un segundo mensajero que había sido enviado por Medina Sidonia el 4 de agosto. Pero para entonces la Armada ya estaba en Calais, y hubo de pasar otro día hasta que esta posición se conociera en Flandes. Para el ejército del duque de Parma, habían llegado demasiado pronto; para la Armada, su viaje había sido demasiado largo.

(5) Aun así, es importante señalar el inmenso trabajo de Parma, que tuvo sus frutos: durante meses se dedicó a ir de un lado para otro, desconcertando a los holandeses y sus aliados, obligándoles a bloquear distintos puertos y, por tanto, a dispersar sus barcos. Tan pronto como recibió noticias de la llegada de la Armada frente a Calais, Parma comenzó a trabajar para embarcar sus tropas en los puertos flamencos con tal organización que lo logró en seis días y, además, ordenó a ciertos barcos en el Escalda que actuaran como cebo para atraer a más navíos de bloqueo holandeses. El plan funcionó; nadie sabía cuál era el objetivo de Felipe II y cuando fue demasiado tarde, el gobierno federal holandés no pudo concentrar más barcos frente a Flandes porque los dirigentes políticos de Holanda y Zelanda seguían temiendo que, en realidad, Felipe II quisiera atacarles a ellos. Parma ha sido muy criticado por su falta de preparación para la Armada, pero lo cierto es que logró su principal objetivo: sorprender a los holandeses y mantener dispersas sus fuerzas.


	5. Capítulo V Mi enemigo

**NdA**: ¡pues estamos con el último capítulo! Aunque no recordaba que había un epílogo chiquitito. Lo subiré en un par de semanas. Espero que os guste el capítulo~

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

MI ENEMIGO

* * *

—Esto es una locura.

—No me importa.

—¡No deberías haber venido! ¿Y si os reconocen?

—¿A mí? ¡Más bien a vos! ¡Vuestra cara es conocida por media Europa y no precisamente con cariño si salís de aguas inglesas!

Inglaterra y Drake se fulminaron con la mirada.

El primero hubiera preferido, y con diferencia, ir acompañado por cualquier otra persona. Incluso Hawkins habría sido aceptable. Sin embargo, el almirante Howard había recalcado que había pocas personas con la capacidad de Drake de infiltración, ya que tenía mucha experiencia, contactos y estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido. De modo que el que el corsario pusiera los pies en tierra quedó decidido. Menos gracia le hizo a Howard que Inglaterra quisiera entrar también en Calais.

Pero Inglaterra había sido tajante. Estaba harto de esperar, de perseguir a España, asestar un golpe y huir con el rabo entre las piernas. Ahora que habían llegado a puerto, donde sospechaban que se iban a reunir con las malditas tropas de Parma, ¡no podía quedarse sentado esperando a ver qué sucedía!

Debían averiguar qué estaba pasando, aunque supusiera ponerse en peligro.

Y también…

No lo reconocería ni aunque le sometieran a la peor de las torturas, pero quería ver a España. Un vistazo desde lejos sería suficiente. Después de todo, estaban en guerra; no podía permitirse que España percibiera su presencia.

Al final Howard había tenido que capitular ante la insistencia de Inglaterra, pero muy a regañadientes y con la condición de que no se separara de Drake. Le había sentado como una patada en el estómago tener que ir acompañado como si no pudiera apañárselas por sí mismo, pero había sido la única manera de que le permitieran desembarcar.

—Alto. —Drake le puso una mano en el hombro.

Inglaterra le miró con suspicacia mientras el caballero hacía un gesto a los hombres que les escoltaban. Todos se introdujeron rápidamente en un callejón, desde el que vieron pasar a una patrulla de soldados escoltando carros: la cuarta que esquivaban desde que se habían infiltrado en la ciudad. Un nivel demasiado alto de seguridad.

—¿Creéis que… están pasándoles pertrechos a los españoles? —preguntó Inglaterra.

Drake arqueó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente.

—El gobernador de esta ciudad es católico. No me extrañaría. Pero eso es interesante. Ya decía yo que era raro que los españoles estuvieran tardando, porque no les debería llevar tanto tiempo embarcar las raciones. —La sonrisa de Drake se amplió—. Han tenido algún problema. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar cuál es.

_Si fuera tan fácil de hacer…_

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Drake había impartido unas cuantas órdenes y sus hombres se habían comenzado a dispersar silenciosamente. Inglaterra reprimió un gesto de desagrado al quedarse a solas con el hombre y al ver en su mirada que no pensaba dejarlo ir por su cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, Howard le había hecho cargo de la seguridad del reino.

—¿Deberíamos preguntar? La gente siempre se entera más o menos de lo que está ocurriendo —ofreció.

—Si no sabes ocultar mejor tu acento, casi déjamelo a mí.

Inglaterra le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz a Drake y se acercó, haciéndole caso omiso, a un puesto. Allí preguntó al tendero en francés, y con un acento casi nativo:

—¿Es cierto que el gobernador ha decidido ayudar a los españoles?

El rubicundo francés suspiró y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba escuchando. Luego, asintió con la cabeza.

—Llevan enviándoles comida desde esta mañana. Algunos han bajado a comprar cosas. Esto de tener que ser amistosos con ellos no me gusta una mierda: ¡están ahí, tan campantes, con su flota y podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento!

_Amistosos, ¿eh?_

—Pero los españoles son aliados de la verdadera religión.

—¡Eso no quita que deban pagar como todo el mundo!

Se permitió una risita y compró una manzana. Luego regresó junto a Drake; no podía hacer muchas más preguntas sin despertar suspicacias. Le dedicó una sonrisa al caballero y dijo:

—No por nada he vivido _mucho_ tiempo con Francia —dijo, dándole un mordisco a la manzana, que sabía un poco ácida, pero era mejor que la carne y el pan seco de los barcos. Y, al fin y al cabo, el francés era la lengua por excelencia de las cortes. Difícilmente no sabría hablarlo con acento.

—Se ve que tienes el don de enemistarte con toda la gente con la que has vivido —comentó Drake con malicia.

Inglaterra hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado, si bien sintió una punzada en el corazón y le costó tragar. Vio a un par de niños mendigando en una esquina y les lanzó la fruta. Se abalanzaron sobre ella como animales.

A lo largo del resto de la tarde, mientras el sol iba descendiendo por el cielo, fueron interrogando aquí y allá; así se enteraron de que el almirante de la Armada, el duque Medina Sidonia, y España habían estado negociando con el gobernador. Nadie sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo iban a pasar en Calais, pero parecía que estaban acumulando muchos, muchos pertrechos. Inglaterra se imaginó que los suyos debían escasear o estar podridos después de tanto tiempo navegando. Y una flota de esas dimensiones…

Estaban meditando a qué lugar deberían dirigirse cuando Inglaterra se puso rígido y se quedó plantado en medio de la calle. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

¡Esa sensación…!

—_Shit!_

Aferró a Drake por una manga y lo obligó a apartarse, buscando desesperado un callejón. ¡Si les descubrían en pleno Calais no habría manera de poder…!

Casi sintió, más que escuchó, en medio del trajinar de carros, caballos y franceses, las pisadas apresuradas y pesadas por culpa de la armadura. Consiguió meter a Drake de un empujón en una callejuela.

—¡Corre!

—¡Pero qué pasa!

—¡Corre y calla!

Tuvieron que apartar bruscamente a un viejo que se tambaleó y soltó un grito al perder el apoyo de su bastón. En ese instante, Inglaterra sintió su presencia y al mirar por encima del hombro descubrió una figura que se había detenido en la boca de la callejuela y que de inmediato arrancó a correr tras ellos.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

La figura se entretuvo unos momentos para ayudar a incorporarse al anciano y luego reemprendió la carrera con fuerzas renovadas. Pero le llevaban bastante ventaja y, ante todos, ellos no cargaban con ninguna armadura. Inglaterra comenzó a pensar que podrían perderle de vista. El mal ya estaba hecho, pero al menos no tendría que…

Doblaron hacia la izquierda y subieron rápidamente por una calle ancha. Les dio tiempo a introducirse por otro desvío cuando Drake se giró con una sonrisa cruel y extrajo su pistola. Inglaterra frenó en seco y siseó:

—¡Pero qué hacéis!

—¿No es obvio? ¡Acabaremos con él! ¡Aquí y ahora!

Con una mano en el pecho y el pulso retumbándole en las sienes, Inglaterra abrió la boca con los ojos como platos. No le dio tiempo a pensar. Sólo pudo imaginar cómo la bala atravesaba la frente de España. Las pisadas se aproximaban a toda velocidad. Inglaterra desenvainó su espada. España apareció por la boca del callejón. El joven reaccionó extraordinariamente rápido al ver el arma y se echó a un lado. Pero no lo suficiente.

Inglaterra rugió:

—¡Es mío!

Y de un violento empellón estampó a Drake contra una pared. El proyectil salió disparado y se perdió en el aire. España se llevó una mano a la sien, donde se le había abierto una herida.

_¡Ahora!_

Embistió a España, que no consiguió desenfundar por completo su arma. Aun así, sus reflejos le permitieron interponer la espada junto con la vaina en el último segundo. El choque de espadas resonó, ensordecedor, a lo largo del callejón. Inglaterra asestó una patada a la rodilla de España, que gritó de dolor y se tambaleó. A su espalda, Drake maldecía y trataba de recargar su pistola.

Inglaterra no sabía qué hacer.

¿Capturar?

¿Matar?

¿Dejar ir?

El puño de España se le estampó en un pómulo con tanta fuerza que escuchó un chasquido en su cuello. El dolor le hizo ver las estrellas. Trastabilló hacia atrás, con la visión ennegrecida y estaba tratando de recuperar el equilibrio cuando la empuñadura de la espada de España le acertó en un costado. Se desplomó sin fuerzas, incapaz de creer la fuerza que tenía el maldito. Lo único que pudo pensar fue que, si llegaba a desembarcar en sus costas, estarían perdidos…

Una mano se cerró en torno a su hombro y tiró para incorporarlo, levantándolo del suelo como si pesara menos que una pluma.

—¡No le toques! —gritó Drake.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldita alimaña!

Inglaterra, tras un ataque de tos, consiguió ponerse de rodillas y vio cómo España reducía de una zancada la distancia que lo separaba de Drake y, de una certera estocada, hacía volar por los aires la pistola. Drake chasqueó la lengua, enarboló su espada y trató de hacer retroceder a España. La fuerza que imprimía este en cada una de sus embestidas era, sin embargo, demasiado incluso para un feroz espadachín como Drake. España se llevó un par de heridas en el cuello y el hombro —las zonas que la armadura no protegía— pero casi en seguida logró acorralar al corsario contra una pared.

Maldiciendo, Inglaterra se puso en pie ignorando las pulsaciones de dolor que le ascendían desde el pómulo a la cabeza en terribles oleadas.

—¡Esta vez te pienso rajar de arriba abajo! —bramó España, dando un corte lateral.

Drake lo esquivó por unos milímetros. Se permitió una sonrisa:

—¡Eso me impediría visitarte de nuevo! ¡Y créeme, me encanta tu hospitalidad! —Evitó por los pelos un nuevo tajo—. ¡Me muero por volver a ver Galicia, sus hermosas costas y…!

—¡Desgraciado!

España, cegado por la furia, se precipitó en su ataque. Era justo lo que Drake estaba esperando. Se coló por una abertura que había dejado al alzar demasiado su espada y le golpeó por la espalda, alcanzándole la nuca. España gritó y, llevado por su propio impulso, avanzó a trompicones, mientras Drake se precipitaba sobre él, espada en ristre.

El grito de advertencia de Inglaterra se le atragantó en la garganta.

España se echó a un lado en el último segundo y golpeó a ciegas hacia atrás. Acertó en la oreja de Drake. Inglaterra se adelantó, cogió a Drake por la camisa y tiró, apartándolo de España e interponiendo su propia espada.

España lo miró, cubierto de sudor, con toda la parte derecha de la cara bañada en sangre, y vaciló. Inglaterra no. Le arreó una patada en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo. Luego dio un empujón a Drake y exclamó:

—¡Corre!

—¡Espera! —gimió España, intentando incorporarse.

—¡Corre! —repitió Inglaterra. Drake le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero obedeció y desapareció doblando la esquina.

Entre tanto, España había conseguido ponerse en pie.

—¡Arthur…!

—¡No! —Inglaterra le apuntó con la espada. Lo comprendía. Claro que lo hacía. Pero debía ser inflexible. Como con Francia. Como con su hermano. No había lugar para los sentimientos—. ¡Ya no soy Arthur! ¡Y tú no eres Antonio!

El gesto de España se descompuso e Inglaterra creyó que algo se rompía dentro de él. Tuvo el impulso de agacharse a su lado, de decirle que lo sentía, que…

_No. _

Ya estaba todo dicho.

No volvería a cometer más errores.

Envainó su espada para que no le importunara durante la huida y rompió el contacto visual con esfuerzo. Después salió despedido detrás de Drake.

* * *

España extendió una mano hacia Inglaterra cuando este echó a correr, pero no le salió la voz para detenerle, ni tampoco las fuerzas para ir detrás de él. Le ardía la cabeza el golpe en la nuca le hizo tambalearse. Reprimió unas arcadas. La voz de Inglaterra resonaba en su interior. Hacía daño.

Cuando le había sentido, no pensó, simplemente echó a correr. No sabía qué haría cuando le viera, ni cómo debería actuar. Sólo sabía que quería detenerle, que quería… Hablar con él.

Sólo…

—Mierda —masculló, crispando un puño.

Les había dejado escapar.

—Joder.

¡Habría podido matar a Drake!

—Maldita sea…

Se limpió con furia las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos y maldijo cuando la sangre se le metió en los mismos. Aspiró aire entre los dientes para reprimir el dolor y, apoyándose en la pared, consiguió mantenerse en pie. Dio unos primeros pasos torpes, que casi lo mandaron de boca al suelo, pero no se preocupó por ello. Ya no sentía la presencia de Inglaterra.

La ira fue siendo sustituida por una honda tristeza.

Así que… Así serían las cosas.

A menos que él las cambiara.

Apretó los labios. Parma todavía tardaría varios días en llegar, pero ya tenían a los ingleses encima: la presencia de Drake e Inglaterra no era sino otra prueba. El tiempo se les echaba encima. Tenía que regresar, informar a Medina Sidonia…

Rechinó los dientes.

¡Todo estaba saliendo mal!

* * *

Inglaterra y Drake jadeaban, ocultos tras unos barriles de cerveza que hacía tiempo que debían haber empezado a fermentar, a la espera de comprobar si tenían o no vía libre. Inglaterra se pasó con suavidad el dedo por el pómulo y frunció los labios al pensar en el bonito regalito que le había dado España. ¿Le habría roto el hueso?

—De verdad que no te entiendo —gruñó Drake.

—¿De qué hablas? —refunfuñó él, notando cómo Drake lo taladraba con la mirada.

—Le has salvado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—¿Qué?

Drake sonrió.

—No sé por qué, aunque me lo puedo imaginar. Pero si realmente hubieras querido que acabara con él, me habrías dejado disparar.

Inglaterra fue a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que cualquier cosa que dijera, sonaría a excusa. De modo que dibujó una expresión hosca y le dio la espalda.

Esperaron un buen rato, hasta que casi se hizo de noche y el cielo se había tornado de color rojizo; sólo entonces se atrevieron a marchar al punto de encuentro.

Mientras andaban, Inglaterra comprendió que ya no podía seguir así.

_Esto tiene que acabar_.

—Cuando regresemos, llévame directamente con Lord Howard —ordenó con la voz ronca—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle.

Drake le dirigió una larga mirada, antes de que encogerse de hombros y asentir.

* * *

**7 de agosto**

La luna creciente brillaba en lo alto del cielo, eclipsando las estrellas y reflejándose en la oscura superficie del mar. Inglaterra se removió, incómodo, sobre la cubierta del barco. Nadie podía negar que se trataba de una imagen hermosa. Sin embargo, siempre había tenido sentimientos encontrados cuando navegaba de noche, no sólo porque fuera peligroso, sino porque le hacía sentir completamente aislado. Como flotar en medio de la nada.

En esta ocasión no estaba solo, al contrario: la inmensa Armada se perfilaba a lo lejos, interrumpiendo la oscura e interminable planicie en la que se había convertido el mar.

Saltó al brulote y arrimó el hombro junto a sus hombres para terminar de afirmar los diferentes explosivos. Se preguntó si Holanda sonreiría cuando escuchara sobre la táctica que iban a usar para intentar poner punto y final a la maldita organización de la Armada. Afirmó un cañón en su sitio y supuso que sí. O al menos si el plan tenía éxito.

Cuando se la había propuesto al almirante, éste al principio titubeó sin mostrarse muy convencido; no contaban con tantos barcos como la Armada y los brulotes se perdían sin excepción, sin olvidar que hacían falta buenos hombres porque necesitaban introducirlos _entre_ los barcos de la Armada…

Pero a nadie se le ocurrió una solución mejor. Sabiendo que los españoles tenían al gobernador francés de su parte para llenarles las bodegas de suministros, mientras que en Inglaterra a duras penas conseguían recabar los alimentos necesarios para la flota, comprendieron que no podían perder más el tiempo. Y menos si algo les estaba saliendo tan mal a los españoles que habían tenido que detener su viaje por un tiempo indeterminado.

Inglaterra se limpió el sudor de la frente y se incorporó cuando hubo terminado de repasar hasta el más mínimo detalle. En otra ocasión habría insistido en ir en los propios brulotes para intentar asaltar los barcos españoles, pero era consciente de que en su situación habría sido una locura; tendrían que depender de la corriente. Aun así, iba a ser difícil y se tendrían que acercar mucho porque dudaban que los españoles no estuvieran intentando proteger con partidas de guardia sus alrededores.

—Estamos listos —anunció a un oficial—. Partid ya y que Dios os acompañe.

Dejó el brulote y aspiró el aroma del mar, que venía impulsado por una suave brisa que les llevaría sin demasiados problemas hacia la Armada. Era como un soplo divino. Como si se le estuviera dando una última oportunidad.

Sólo le quedaba desear que España no estuviera entre los barcos que fueran a ser afectados. Pero entonces sería lo mismo que negar que quisiera acabar con los españoles. Le doliera o no, ya no podía retractarse. Ya no podía mirarle como si fueran viejos aliados.

Eran enemigos.

E iba a acabar con todos los que amenazaran su propia seguridad.

—¡Adelante!

* * *

España clavaba los ojos en el horizonte, inspeccionando las irregularidades del mar, poniéndose tenso cada vez que creía ver el fantasma de un barco.

Sabía que los ingleses iban a atacar. Medina Sidonia también. Por eso habían despachado varias patrullas en un intento de rechazar cualquier tipo de agresión; algo que no era fácil teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de barcos que debían proteger. Se le revolvía el estómago de pura ansiedad al pensar en todos los puntos flacos que tenía la Armada en medio de la noche, en plena oscuridad. Medina Sidonia había intentado paliarlos dando órdenes a todos los navíos de que aflojaran sus amarras y se apartaran si veían cualquier tipo de barco enemigo. Pero se trataba de algo más fácil de decir que de hacer…

Caminaba de un lado a otro del _San Martín_, forzando la vista, mordiéndose los labios y aferrando la alabarda. La presencia del arma, que le había acompañado en tantas batallas, le proporcionaba cierto alivio. No siempre había ganado con ella, pero le hacía sentir cierta seguridad. Le recordaba que tenía un deber y que cargaba con una gran responsabilidad con la que debía cumplir.

Incluso cuando significaba hacer daño a gente que había apreciado.

Creía que ya había aprendido la lección, pero se veía que no. Los otros reinos eran más inteligentes que él; habían sabido cómo cortar ataduras para intentar evitar que la culpa les atormentara como lo estaba haciendo con él.

Debía… por el bien de su pueblo, dejar de ser tan egoísta y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Entonces fue cuando lo escuchó.

Se giró de inmediato hacia la izquierda y distinguió una sombra bajo las estrellas.

—¡Levad anclas, retroceded! ¡Se acerca un brulote! ¡Que las lanchas los alejen de la Armada!

Los cabos restallaron cuando fueron violentamente tensados y las velas se inclinaron ligeramente para aprovechar el viento y avanzar en contra de la dirección del brulote, que navegaba silenciosamente hacia ellos. Éste se percató de inmediato de que iba a ser interceptado y a España le pareció vislumbrar una clara actividad en su cubierta. La adrenalina se le disparó y le inflamó las venas:

—¡Arcabuces preparados! ¡_Fuego_!

Hubo varios resplandores en medio de la noche y le dio tiempo a ver cómo las balas salían disparadas antes de que los estallidos resonaran en la oscuridad con la misma intensidad que si le hubieran explotado en el oído. España hizo un gesto y sus hombres recargaron los cañones en cuestión de segundos, pero no ordenó disparar; no quería arriesgarse a que el brulote le reventara en plenas narices.

Tal y como había imaginado que sucedería, el brulote se apresuró a abrir la distancia entre ambos, no sin antes intentar devolverle los disparos. Y, entonces, las velas del brulote comenzaron a arder.

—¡Cuerpo a tierra!

El barco de España se estremeció de arriba abajo cuando el navío suicida saltó por los aires y golpeó uno de los costados. Un cascote le golpeó en la espalda y España contuvo un grito de rabia y furia. Cuando se incorporó, se apresuró a apagar a patadas varias maderas que habían comenzado a arder.

¡Esos hijos de mala madre estaban imitando a los holandeses! ¡Era como volver a luchar contra sus malditos barcos incendiarios que tantas pesadillas les habían provocado!

—¡Cobardes! —rugió, fuera de sí—. ¡Malditos cobardes hijos de puta!

¡¿Cuántos hombres habría perdido de esa forma?!

Crispó los puños en torno a su alabarda y, sintiéndose por fin en un ámbito que dominaba, de un seco grito ordenó que se comprobaran los daños e insistió en que se abriera la distancia entre el brulote ardiente, cuyo esqueleto todavía no se había hundido bajo las aguas, y el _San Martín_.

De pronto escuchó disparos. Se volvió y distinguió lo que parecían ser unas fugaces explosiones de luz se disipaban en el horizonte: estaban atacándoles desde varios flancos a la vez. Clavó la mirada en el brulote con rabia. ¡No iba a permitir que echaran por tierra todo su esfuerzo!

—¡Reorganizaos! —bramó en ese momento el duque Medina Sidonia, que avanzaba con una herida sangrante en un hombro—. ¡Las lanchas nos protegen, contraatacad! ¡Que la flota se reúna! —Miró a España con un gesto de ira y desafío—. Vamos a plantar cara a esos perros.

España se permitió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreír con agresividad.

* * *

—¡Fuego! —rugió Inglaterra.

Durante fugaces instantes, la noche se iluminaba por los estallidos de los cañones y le permitía atisbar la figura de su enemigo. Era como estar en medio de una tormenta, con la diferencia de que no llovía ni hacía verdadero viento, lo que era un verdadero problema.

Si había algo exasperante en los combates navales, era el tiempo que transcurría entre que se establecía el primer contacto y la batalla como tal. Inglaterra estaba acostumbrado a no poder luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra un galeón, ya que sus naves siempre habían sido más pequeña. Pero en comparación a poder enfrentarse con una espada a su enemigo, la constante tensión de temer que un cañonazo le destrozara el cuerpo o que acabara con sus mástiles era infinitamente más frustrante Sobre todo cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna si los tercios españoles se le echaban encima.

Durante casi una hora, a lo largo de la cual escucharon más cañonazos, los españoles resistieron frente a Calais. Pero, entonces, algo comenzó a cambiar.

Los brazos de la Armada comenzaron a dispersarse.

El júbilo lo asaltó con un latigazo de energía.

¡Había funcionado!

Aunque el corazón de la Armada se había mantenido sorprendentemente firme, quizás gracias a la ayuda de las lanchas o por el hecho de que se juntaban tantos almirantes en un mismo lugar, las alas no habían podido soportar con disciplina la presencia de los brulotes ardientes. Varios galeones giraron en redondo y trataron de buscar refugio en Calais. Otros, directamente, perdieron sus anclas por culpa de las explosiones o los cañones y no fueron capaces de mantenerse en su sitio.

Un gran número de embarcaciones huyó sin pensárselo dos veces: el recuerdo de los brulotes holandeses eran demasiado negros como para enfrentarse a ellos otra vez.

La Armada ya no era una fuerza de combate cohesionada y formidable, sino un conjunto de barcos dominados por el pánico.

Aun así, el centro resistía (1) y los galeones continuaban siendo un gran reto para los pequeños barcos ingleses que, a una orden de Howard, se precipitaron sobre ellos con rabia para defender sus hogares. Los galeones, por su parte, tomaron posiciones a cada lado del buque insignia y cuando los ingleses estaban a punto de arremeter contra los españoles, se abrió una línea de protección a modo de escudo, tan dañada como resuelta a no permitirles ganar con facilidad; adoptaron después una formación de media luna (2).

Durante horas (3), la pólvora y los cañonazos restallaron en el océano. En su vida Inglaterra había luchado en el mar de esa manera. La brutalidad del enfrentamiento lo volvió insensible a los cuerpos que caían con la cabeza destrozada por un balazo, a la gente que gritaba en el agua al ahogarse, a las olas manchadas de sangre, a las culebrinas que se salían de su sitio y aplastaban pies y piernas sin misericordia. La madera saltaba por los aires y se metía en ojos, en bocas, se clavaba en la piel expuesta. Perdió el sentido del tiempo y su garganta se convirtió en un amasijo de carne seca y palpitante, destrozada por los gritos. En algún momento se volvió casi incapaz de ladrar ninguna orden más y, mientras recargaba los arcabuces, apartaba a patadas los cadáveres y se trasladaba de un lado a otro para intercambiar escuetos mensajes con Howard y los oficiales, perdió la voz. Sus dedos apretaban el gatillo y llenaban maquinalmente la boca del arcabuz de pólvora, pero sólo pensaba en un maldito trago de agua fresca. De pronto ni importaba su reino, ni Isabel, ni la gente que estaba a su cargo, ni siquiera sus propias heridas.

¡Sólo quería agua!

Entonces fue cuando sucedió lo que los ingleses más habían querido evitar: entraron en contacto directo con los españoles.

Jamás había pretendido acercarse tanto a un galeón, pues sufrían el riesgo de ser asaltados. Pero no había espacio. Las culebrinas vomitaban fuego y respirar se convirtió en un maldito infierno. Estaban tan cerca que, a pesar de pandemónium de explosiones, los soldados de ambos bandos comenzaron a gritarse unos a otros.

—¡Garfios! —bramó entonces una voz conocida.

Inglaterra alzó la vista y se quedó sin aliento al vislumbrar de refilón a España. Le pareció captar que le dirigía una mirada fría, pero quizás se fue una mala jugada de su imaginación. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, no había tiempo para pensar…

Los garfios silbaron y atravesaron la distancia que separaba las proas de ambos barcos para engancharse en la borda del navío inglés.

—¡Cortadlos! —aulló Inglaterra—. ¡No dejéis que lleguen, no se lo permitáis!

—¡Cobardes!

—¡Rastreros!

—¡Venid aquí, perros ingleses!

Un inglés se incorporó y exclamó:

—¡Venid vosotros, soldaditos; si queréis la guerra, os la haremos! (4)

—¡Insensato, agacha…! —empezó a gritar Inglaterra.

Ni siquiera escuchó el disparo; el marinero directamente se desplomó con un agujero en plena frente. _Buena puntería_, pensó mientras se adelantaba a cortar un cabo y luego se escondía tras la borda a toda velocidad; una bala rozó su casco. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, se quedó sin aliento: las bordas estaban terriblemente cerca. Tanto que pudo ver, detrás de una fila de hombres, a España con una expresión de fiera determinación que se troncó por sorpresa al toparse con él.

Alguien pasó a toda velocidad por su lado. Inglaterra vio a un marinero excesivamente temerario saltar al barco español, confiado en que le seguirían. Pero nadie lo hizo. Una espada lo atravesó y cayó fulminado.

Escuchó las órdenes de los oficiales al cargar las baterías y, entonces, recibió un violento empujón por la espalda. Las culebrinas estallaron y el mundo tembló bajo sus pies. Los españoles dispararon también. La baranda estalló y, de repente, la cubierta desapareció.

Inglaterra lanzó un alarido y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en que, si no le daba tiempo a quitarse la armadura, los barcos se encargarían de aplastarlo.

Entonces rompió la embravecida superficie del agua y se hundió en el mar.

* * *

No pensó. Ni siquiera entendió lo que estaba haciendo cuando su casco rebotó por la cubierta y la alabarda cayó al suelo. Se arrancó con un cuchillo las ataduras de la armadura del torso, que se desplomo estrepitosamente por el camino. Se precipitó entonces al frente, entre el humo, los heridos. Resbaló en la sangre.

Y cayó al vacío.

El agua le golpeó violentamente el cuerpo y se le metió en las heridas con dolorosa intensidad. Las olas lo arrastraron contra uno de los dos barcos y se golpeó en la cabeza, quedándose aturdido, atragantado y sin aliento. Tosió, incapaz de respirar, balanceado como un muñeco de un lado a otro. Una ola lo atrapó y, por fin, las pesadas perneras de la armadura tiraron de él hacia el fondo.

Forcejeó con ellas como pudo, con el puñal aferrado a la mano, y cortó las ataduras. La luz se colaba a duras penas entre el escaso canal que dejaban ambos barcos. Distinguió maderas, un brazo, sangre…

E Inglaterra, que luchaba desesperado por arrancarse la armadura.

España, que no había tenido tiempo de coger aire, pataleó en su dirección con toda la fuerza de sus piernas sintiendo que pulmones le ardían y parecía que le fuera a estallar el pecho. Pero era más resistente que cualquier humano y decidió confiar en su superior resistencia y jugársela. Siguió buceando, forzando al máximo sus piernas y brazos y se estiró al máximo, hasta que atrapó a Inglaterra por el cuello de la armadura. Éste levantó la cabeza y reino se quedó de piedra al verle. Su impresión, sin embargo, no duró mucho y en seguida volvió a revolverse. Inglaterra se aferró a los brazos de España con una mueca de desesperación.

_¡Estate quieto, maldita sea!_

España le cortó sin querer en la mejilla y en el cuello por culpa de cómo se movía ante de que pudiera rasgar los enganches de los hombros, algo nada fácil con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el pecho a punto de estallar en llamas. Pero mantuvo la boca tercamente cerrada y continuó cortando y cortando. Inglaterra, poco a poco, dejó de moverse.

_¡No, no, no! ¡Quédate conmigo!_

Abrió la armadura por la parte del torso y de deshizo de ella a base de violentos tirones que, seguro, le dejarían más de un moretón a Inglaterra, si es que sobrevivía. Ignoró la parte de las piernas. Dios, no podía más, necesitaba… Necesitaba…

Rodeó el pecho de Inglaterra con los brazos y pataleó hasta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo gritaron de puro dolor. Pateó, pateó, pateó, pateó. La luz estaba cada vez más cerca.

_¡No te mueras!_

Su cabeza rompió la superficie del mar. Buscó respirar con tanta desesperación que sólo consiguió atragantarse con agua. Un ataque de tos que le robó casi todas las energías, pero se negó a rendirse y, con un último esfuerzo, tiró para sacar a Inglaterra.

Apenas sí era capaz de distinguir nada; las olas eran tan fuertes que los hundieron una y otra vez hasta que España encontró un tablón y se sujetó a él, clavando las uñas con tanta tenacidad que se las arrancó. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor: sólo podía pensar en conseguir que Inglaterra volviera en sí. Pero por más que lo sacudió, por más que le gritó, Inglaterra no abrió los ojos.

Desesperado, buscó a su alrededor y lanzó un grito cuando se encontró con que la proa de un barco se abalanzaba sobre él. Se salvó del golpe por menos de un metro, pero las olas los arrastraron y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban entre lo que parecía ser la formación inglesa. Unos cañones abrieron fuego sobre su cabeza, ensordeciéndolo.

Maldijo una y mil veces a los ingleses, a Inglaterra y a sí mismo por haber actuado sin pensar. La única esperanza que les quedaba a ambos era la de que consiguiera alcanzar la playa.

Llorando de pura desesperación, España buscó el horizonte y, gimiendo de esfuerzo, se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Cuando Inglaterra se despertó, lo asaltó una abrasadora sed. Su primer impulso fue el de incorporarse y llamar a los criados para que le trajeran un vaso de agua. Pero nada más mover la mano, un calambrazo le subió hasta el hombro y le arrancó un jadeo ahogado. De pronto fue plenamente consciente de su cuerpo, que parecía haber sobrevivido al Fin del Mundo, y se quedó quieto, muy quieto. Cuando las punzadas de dolor se redujeron, despegó trabajosamente los párpados y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una playa rocosa y era casi de noche. No parecía un lugar habitado.

¿Qué había…?

Sus ojos, que recorrían el lugar, se detuvieron en un cuerpo. Reconoció de inmediato el cabello castaño.

Se incorporó apoyándose en los codos, lanzando pequeños gritos de dolor. Trató de llamar a España, pero no le salió la voz. Tuvo que medio arrastrarse hasta él y, con esfuerzo, lo puso boca arriba.

Estaba completamente blanco, con los labios amoratados, las manos despellejadas y numerosos cortes por todos lados. Las rocas de su alrededor estaban empapadas en sangre seca e Inglaterra, palpando por su pecho, descubrió varias heridas. Se le había abierto la de la sien y, además, tenía clavado algo en un costado.

Desconcertado, volvió a recorrer su alrededor con la mirada, pero sólo vio tierra, mar abierto y a España. Apenas sí se escuchaba su respiración. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Cogió la inmensa astilla clavada al costado de España y la extrajo con cuidado. El chico no reaccionó. Inglaterra se pasó la lengua por los rajados labios y sintió la piel tensa, tirante por la exposición al sol. Rasgó tiras de la ropa de España y trató de vendarle; los brazos le fallaban, se sentía tan débil…

Mareado, se desplomó de lado y se quedó mirándole, intentando recordar, entender…

* * *

Se despertó cuando era noche cerrada, acuciado por la horrible sed y por el hambre. España seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Asustado, le palpó el cuello en busca de pulso. Lo encontró.

_Dios mío, gracias…_

Tambaleante como un alma en pena, se arrastró entre las rocas, tropezando por culpa de la armadura, con la respiración sibilante, y caminó cerca de media hora hasta que encontró un sucio riachuelo que desembocaba en el mar. Se lanzó de cabeza y bebió con ansiedad, tragando arena y alguna cosa blanda que no quiso saber qué era. Bebió hasta que sufrió una arcada y tuvo que parar. Jadeando, se limpió la cara y el cuello. Luego, con esfuerzo, se desembarazó de las pesadas espinilleras de metal. Mojó su camisa varias veces, hasta que estuvo bien empapada, y, aunque le costó un infierno, reemprendió el camino de vuelta.

Se agachó al lado de España y le levantó la cabeza, poniéndole la prenda en la boca.

—Vamos… No he ido… a buscarte…

…_Agua para que no te la tragues, capullo_, pensó, incapaz de hablar.

Durante un largo minuto, España no reaccionó. Pero antes de que Inglaterra desesperara, movió con debilidad los labios. Y chupó. Inglaterra suspiró de alivio.

—Eso es. Ese es mi chico. Vamos…

Como si le hubiera escuchado, España empezó a chupar con más fuerza hasta que se atragantó e Inglaterra tuvo que apartarle el pañuelo. Bebió un poco más el mismo y luego volvió a darle al joven. Cuando se hubo saciado lo recostó con cuidado y le apartó un par de mechones de la cara.

—Me salvaste —dijo con voz ronca—. Lo hiciste, idiota. Incluso… Cuando te dije que ya no éramos… Ni Arthur… Ni Antonio…

Sorbió por la nariz y una lágrima solitaria le rodó por la mejilla.

—Imbécil…

* * *

Holanda estaba cansado; le dolía la cabeza, la herida de la pierna que se había hecho en su último enfrentamiento contra Parma le resentía el ánimo y casi no había cenado. La mesa del cuarto que le había dado la posadera estaba cubierta de papeles; la mayoría de ellos eran cartas informándole de los avances de los españoles. Pero los más importantes estaban relacionados con la Armada española.

Las últimas noticias no eran muy esclarecedoras. Parecía que varios barcos habían naufragado y que había habido una desbandada que había obligado a los españoles a retirarse hacia el mar del Norte, pero no se fiaba. Al igual que sus gobernantes, seguía desconfiando y temía que todavía los españoles quisieran atacarle. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y cada sonido, cada interrupción bastaban para sacarle de quicio.

Por eso lanzó un gruñido cuando un soldado llamó a su puerta.

—¡Qué! —gritó.

—Disculpe, señor. Un hombre quiere hablar con vos…

—¡Que se largue!

—Señor… Dice que es Inglaterra y que trae a un herido.

Holanda, que se había incorporado para sacar a golpes a aquel imbécil si era necesario, se quedó paralizado en medio del cuarto. Aquello sí que no se lo había esperado. Contempló al angustiado soldado en silencio, analizando la situación. No estaban muy lejos de donde se había desarrollado la batalla. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Inglaterra había perdido? No sería de extrañar, la verdad. Pero, ¿por qué acudía a él? ¿Sería un impostor?

La única forma de descubrirlo era haciéndole entrar y verle con sus propios ojos.

Inglaterra llegó poco después cargando al hombro con un hombre al que le había cubierto el rostro con una apañada capucha. Pero Holanda no necesitó verle la cara para darse cuenta de que también era un reino.

Y cuando Inglaterra dejó caer, sin resuello, el cuerpo sobre la pulcra cama de Holanda, éste arqueó una ceja.

—No esperaba que vinieras con esta ofrenda de paz, Inglaterra.

El reino le lanzó una mirada asesina y se desplomó en el borde de la cama.

Tenía muy mal aspecto. Los dos lo tenían, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, no hizo preguntas. Se limitó a coger una de sus pesadas chaquetas y lanzárselas a Inglaterra.

—Cúbrele.

Descorchó el vino —que con gusto le había comprado a los españoles— y sirvió una copa que luego le entregó a Inglaterra. Este bebió con las manos temblorosas y sin molestarse en fingir algo de decoro.

—Gracias —susurró cuando terminó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Holanda cogió una silla y la acercó al borde de la cama. Levantó la ropa de España y examinó sus heridas con el ceño fruncido. Tenía suerte de ser un reino. Cualquier persona normal sería ya un cadáver.

—¿Cuánto lleva así?

Inglaterra meneó la cabeza y se apartó el pelo mugriento del rostro.

—Dos días. No se ha despertado desde entonces.

Bueno, eso significaba que tarde o temprano recobraría la conciencia.

Los dos se mantuvieron en un tenso e incómodo silencio. Técnicamente, se podía considerar que los presentes eran enemigos, ya que Inglaterra había atacado a Holanda una vez este rompió las negociaciones, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo y sin lograr ninguna victoria decisiva.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó al final Holanda, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

—Porque necesito pedirte un favor.

—No hago favores.

—¡Qué alma tan caritativa! Te pagaré, no te preocupes.

Holanda pensó en añadirle el precio del vino y de la posible comida que le iba a encargar, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde: ahora lo que más le interesaba era el trato de Inglaterra.

—Quiero que lo lleves con Flandes —soltó este, apuntando al joven inconsciente con un pulgar.

Holanda arqueó las cejas, dejando adivinar su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

Inglaterra exhaló un largo suspiro y enterró la cara en las manos.

—Porque me ha salvado la vida. No puedo llevarlo conmigo o entregártelo a ti después de lo que ha hecho y de cómo ha quedado.

Miró a España en silencio. Si extendía la mano, podría cogerlo e Inglaterra no estaba con fuerzas para evitarlo. El pulso se le aceleró al pensar que estaba a menos de un metro de acabar de forma definitiva la guerra, a unos centímetros de poner a Felipe II contra las cuerdas.

Si se negaba a aceptar la petición de Inglaterra, ¿cuántas vidas salvaría?

¿Cuántos años de guerra evitaría?

¿Cuánto dolor…?

La tentación era _demasiado grande_. Además, sería un rematado idiota si se negaba. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio lo haría. Se irguió e Inglaterra pegó un respingo, poniéndose en guardia, llevando lentamente una mano a la espada que llevaba al cinto, a pesar de que debía saber que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. No sólo se había metido él solito en territorio holandés, sino que ahora mismo bastaría un soplido de Holanda para tumbarlo.

_Debe estar realmente desesperado si ha venido a pedirme ayuda a mí…_

Caminó pesadamente hasta su mesa, con la impresión de que se le había introducido un avispero en la cabeza que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Cogió su pipa y la rellenó de tabaco en silencio.

Al final preguntó con esfuerzo:

—¿Cuánto?

Escuchó a Inglaterra removerse en la cama.

—Lo que quieras.

Holanda suspiró.

—Te vas a arrepentir. Los dos lo vamos a hacer.

—Pero lo importantes es que ahora no me arrepiento.

Se permitió alzar las comisuras de los labios.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Inglaterra, tenso, poniendo una mano protectora sobre el hombro de España.

—A encargar que me cambien las sábanas y a que os den un baño. Pienso incluir el coste de las sábanas en tu deuda.

Inglaterra resopló, pero sonrió de lado.

—Gracias.

—No me las des. Más te vale que valga su peso en verdadero oro o serás tú quien acabe en manos de Parma.

Inglaterra se quedó a solas con España. Aprovechando los momentos de intimidad, lo colocó mejor sobre la cama y lo cubrió bien con el chaleco, con una expresión seria e impenetrable.

Pero por dentro, se retorcía. Lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Traicionaba a su reina, a su pueblo, a su causa.

Y, sin embargo, una parte de él le decía que era la única forma de seguir adelante con la conciencia tranquila.

Hay deudas que se deben pagar.

—Y después de esto… Ya no te deberé nada… Antonio.

* * *

—¿España? —le llamaba una voz dulce, femenina, vagamente familiar—. ¿Puedes oírme?

La claridad le dañaba los ojos. Quiso darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero el cuerpo casi no le respondía y moverse era un suplicio. Entreabrió los párpados y se encontró a Flandes inclinada sobre él con una expresión de preocupación. De pronto le brotó una sonrisa y se le escaparon unas lágrimas de puro alivio.

—¡Por fin! ¿Tienes sed? Toma, ten. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo levantó con suavidad para darle de beber de una copa—. Ya está. Dios, cómo me alegro de que hayas despertado…

—¿Dónde? —La voz le salió ronca.

—A salvo, en mi casa. No te preocupes, España —respondió ella con amabilidad, tumbándole de nuevo—. Todo va a salir bien.

España se dejó arrullar por Flandes y se volvió a sumir en la inconsciencia.

Durante lo que le parecieron semanas, aunque en realidad sólo fueron un par de días, navegó entre el mundo de los sueños y el de los vivos. Flandes siempre estaba a su lado y se ocupaba de limpiarle un poco, darle de beber y traerle purés y sopas que pudiera tragar. Hablaba con él hasta que le notaba demasiado cansado, momento en que le obligaba a seguir durmiendo.

Tenía unas heridas muy graves, pero se habían ido curando poco a poco y para cuando tuvo suficientes fuerzas como para incorporarse y dar la primera vuelta a la habitación, habían empezado a cicatrizar sin problemas.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —preguntó cuando Flandes vino con una bandeja y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Te encontraron unos marineros no muy lejos de la costa —respondió ella con una sonrisa incómoda.

—¿No había nadie conmigo?

—…no.

España apretó los labios y se recostó sobre los almohadones.

—¿Sabes qué ha sido de la Armada, Flandes?

—Creo que deberías terminar de comer, España.

Él la miró con seriedad y le cogió la mano cuando ella comenzó a revolver el puré.

—Por favor. Dímelo.

Flandes intentó esquivar sus ojos, pero cuando los dedos le apretaron ligeramente la muñeca, se dijo que en algún momento tendría que saberlo.

—Lo último que supe es que se dirigía hacia el Mar del Norte. Los ingleses han dejado de perseguirla, pero nadie tiene muy claro qué ha sucedido.

España hizo el signo de la cruz.

—Gracias a Dios. Todavía hay esperanza.

Flandes sonrió, no muy convencida, pero se apresuró a mostrarse optimista y a animar a España a terminarse la comida.

Cuando salió y lo dejó durmiendo de nuevo, apretó las manos contra los bordes de la bandeja, recordando cómo se le había presentado Holanda de improviso. Se había quedado de piedra; no se veían cara a cara a menos que fuera en el campo de batalla. Holanda no le dejó tiempo para reaccionar y le lanzó encima un fardo que cargaba en el hombro. A pesar de estar envuelto en un saco, Flandes notó por el peso y las formas que se trataba de una persona. Y más concretamente, de un reino.

—¡Qué…!

—Un regalo. Creo que con esto podrás dejarme ir sin advertir a los guardias.

—¡Cómo has podido entrar a la ciudad! ¡Y qué es esto! —exclamó Flandes, sosteniendo como pudo el fardo. Holanda se encogió de hombros y alzó una mano, frotando los dedos, indicando que había sobornado a los guardias. Después se dio la vuelta y se alejó—. ¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento, hermano!

Holanda no respondió, se limitó a despedirse con un gesto y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

El grito de impresión que lanzó al deshacer, desconfiada, el fardo y encontrarse a España al borde de la muerte no tuvo nombre.

Pensándolo en frío, se dio cuenta de que, conociendo como ella lo hacía a Holanda, su hermano había decidido llevar a España en persona a pesar del peligro para ver cómo se encontraba. Saberlo le arrancó una amarga sonrisa y tuvo que secarse las lágrimas con el borde de la mano.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué había traído a España hasta zona segura. Holanda jamás lo habría hecho. Era demasiado lógico para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos…

—Bueno. Lo que importa es que… le ha traído.

Pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

¿Quién podía ser tan estúpido como para liberar a su enemigo?

* * *

**NdA: **muchas gracias por los comentarios a todos. Sobre el review troll sólo diré que es de muy mal gusto por parte de unas autoras relativamente conocidas como Agua y Aceite hacer algo así, y todo en busca de alguna clase de "experimento". Por cierto, "sobre todo" va separado~

A klan: espero que te haya gustado la continuación y perdón por la equivocación, no conté con el epílogo.

A leslin y Elwym os contestaré por privado~~

¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!

* * *

(1) El _San Martín_, el _San Juan_, el _San Marcos_ y otros dos galeones portugueses hicieron frente a toda la flota inglesa.

(2) Formación de media luna: vieja posición defensiva con cuernos rezagados.

(3) La batalla duró, en total, nueve horas y se libró en los márgenes de los bajíos entre Gravelinas y Ostende.

(4) Hay testimonios de discusiones similares por supervivientes a la batalla, como Pedro Coco Calderón, de la urca _San Salvador_


	6. Epílogo Por la paz

**NdA: **Aquí está el epílogo. Como viene siendo de costumbre, ¡avalancha de notas históricas!

Y con esto, se acaba la historia~

* * *

EPÍLOGO

POR LA PAZ

* * *

_Quiso la inglesa nación  
dejar a España ultrajada,  
y a tan altiva intención,  
vuestra pluma y una espada  
le dan la satisfacción._

_El fiero orgullo reporta,  
y España porque le importa  
por su defensa recibe  
pluma que tan bien escribe,  
y espada que tan bien corta._

Lope de Vega, _La Dragontea _(1598)

* * *

**28 de agosto de 1604, Londres, Inglaterra**

Sentados frente a frente, flanqueados por sus respectivos delegados políticos, Inglaterra y España escuchaban con serenidad y sin cambiar la expresión el Tratado de Paz que, tras numerosas negociaciones, se había conseguido redactar.

Inglaterra había adoptado una postura desganada, medio recostado en su silla y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de enfrente, como si todo aquello no fuera con él. España, en cambio, se mantenía recto, severo y prestaba atención a todas y cada una de las palabras del tratado para asegurarse de que cumplían los términos acordados, que básicamente podían resumirse en unos pocos puntos:

Se debían establecer unas buenas relaciones entre ambos reinos, que dejarían de intervenir en la política interior del contrario. Inglaterra en particular tenía prohibido volver a entrometerse en el comercio de España con sus provincias de Ultramar, no prestar ningún tipo de ayuda a los rebeldes holandeses —ni venta de municiones, ni aparejos, ni armas—, reconociéndose a la infanta Clara Eugenia como gobernante de las Provincias1 y Flandes, y España se comprometía a no intentar nombrar un rey católico para su nuevo amigo. Podía parecer que se trataba de un tratado relativamente equilibrado porque, además, establecía la apertura de relaciones comerciales entre ambos.

Lo importante era, sin embargo, otro detalle: Inglaterra se comprometía a abrir todos sus puertos a los barcos de guerra españoles, que podrían entrar sin pedir permiso siempre que no superaran las ocho embarcaciones, y abastecerse en los mismos.

Cuando se terminó de leer el tratado, se ofreció a los representantes de ambos reinos a que firmaran. Uno tras otro, condes y distintas autoridades inglesas y españolas fueron dando su consentimiento al tratado, hasta que sólo quedaron Inglaterra y España.

El segundo examinó las palabras, como si no las hubiera escuchado y leído y releído varias veces mientras viajaba hacia Londres, con los puños apretados sobre la mesa y los labios unidos en una fina línea blanca.

Aquel documento iba a poner, al menos de momento, fin a más de veinte años de guerra continuada2.

Era cerrar un capítulo de su historia. Y comenzar el siglo con la cabeza bien alta. España miró a Inglaterra a través de las pestañas.

Había sido una guerra de desgaste para ambos. Los dos habían perdido muchísimos hombres y dinero en ataques continuados. Pero, incluso tras el desastre de la Armada, las victorias siempre se habían inclinado del lado español. Lo suficiente para que pudieran recuperar parte de su prestigio marítimo en Kinsale3.

España cogió la pluma, respirando hondo y mientras firmaba se preguntó, no por última vez en su vida:

_¿Por qué será que los tratados de paz… No me llenan?_

No se sentía triunfante, sino aliviado: hacer la paz con Inglaterra era quitarse un maldito peso de encima, después de… ¡Dios mío! ¡Todo un siglo peleando! Y la guerra no había acabado con Holanda, ni con Francia, ni con los berberiscos… Ni en las provincias de Ultramar, claro, aunque su control se estuviera afianzando.

Por fin podría respirar en una zona de Europa y dedicarse a las demás. La sola idea hizo que se le vencieran los hombros y quisiera romper a reír de pura amargura. A veces se preguntaba cómo conseguía seguir adelante, si tenía la impresión de que fuera a romper a pedazos por el camino.

Realizó el último trazo, respiró hondo y dejó la pluma a un lado. Después tendió el documento a Inglaterra.

El joven desvió los ojos verdes de donde quiera que se hubieran perdido y los clavó con cansancio en el tratado. Parecía que cada movimiento le costara un infinito esfuerzo. Se humedeció los labios y se irguió, frunciendo el ceño.

Por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron.

Inglaterra fue el primero en romper el contacto, crispando el rostro. Sus dedos apretaron la pluma hasta casi partirla.

_Si no te hubiera salvado…_

Era humillante perder una guerra. Pero Inglaterra había aprendido que el honor no importaba cuando se imponía la realidad, así que se forzó a escribir su nombre, repitiéndose una y otra vez que al menos había mantenido su independencia, que no había caído bajo las redes de un extranjero.

Sin embargo…

Firmó con tanta violencia que casi rasgó el papel. Luego miró a España con los ojos entrecerrados mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado con sequedad.

_Un día se invertirán nuestras posiciones_. _Un día serás tú quien se incline ante mí y _yo _seré el imperio cuya sombra lo cubra todo_.

Pareció que España le hubiera leído el pensamiento, porque le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Y, por un instante, Inglaterra creyó escucharle decir:

_Pero, hasta entonces, yo seguiré siendo el más grande_.

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y reprimió un resoplido. Bueno, ya llegaría el momento. Además, ¿había algo mejor que vencer a alguien muy superior? Aplastar a enemigos pequeños no reportaba casi nunca beneficios…

Y, aunque la gente comenzara a olvidarlo, Inglaterra se ocuparía de recordar al mundo que él, un reino pequeño y dividido por la guerra, había conseguido derrotar a la Armada más grande de su tiempo. Puede que no por sí solo, desde luego. Es más, cuando regresó a su hogar, después de dejar a España en manos de Holanda, se encontró con un ambiente de terror: la gente temía que los barcos que habían partido al norte volvieran en cualquier momento a acabar con ellos.

No había sido así, por suerte4.

Pero Inglaterra tenía muy clara una cosa: aunque no hubiera destruido la Armada, sí había dado el primer golpe para conseguir que se deshiciera su organización. Mirando con perspectiva, se sentía como David contra Goliat. Había sido _él_ y nadie más quien había conseguido derrumbar el mito de la invulnerabilidad de los ejércitos españoles, quien había traído la burla y el escarnio al omnipotente imperio. Sintió un cosquilleo de satisfacción5. En comparación, su éxito era mucho mayor que el de España al haberlo rechazado al año siguiente. Aunque el fracaso… le había dolido igual. Por ello desechó esos recuerdos y se quedó con los que le interesaban.

De pronto todos los presentes se incorporaron y él hizo lo mismo. Mientras los caballeros se saludaban con reverencias, él hizo un gesto a España, indicándole si quería ir fuera. Tras un titubeo y consultarlo con uno de sus hombres, España rodeó la mesa y se situó a su lado.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? —ofreció Inglaterra.

—Vaya. —España sonrió—. Qué amable por tu parte.

—_Ahora_ somos aliados. Creo que nos merecemos un buen trago. Ya sabes. Por la paz.

—La paz —repitió España, como si fuera una palabra que le supiera extraña.

Los dos reinos salieron de la sala donde se había sellado una nueva etapa de su destino y recorrieron una larga galería. Algunas cristaleras estaban abiertas y un agradable aroma a flores y tierra húmeda se colaba desde el jardín. España miró hacia el cielo despejado.

—¿Sabes? Me alegra haber vuelto aquí para firmar la paz.

—¿Más que como conquistador? —ironizó Inglaterra.

España le miró con una sonrisa cansada.

—No.

_Lo sabía_.

—La paz deja un regusto de insatisfacción, ¿verdad? —comentó Inglaterra, tomándole suavemente del codo para hacerle girar por un pasillo—. No es lo mismo que conquistar a fuego y sangre una ciudad.

—Pero deja mejor sabor de boca que levantarte sobre una montaña de cadáveres.

Inglaterra tuvo que darle la razón. Aunque los dos sabían, muy en el fondo, que una parte de ellos reía con crueldad cuando conseguían alzarse sobre sus enemigos, embriagados por la victoria.

Caminaron en silencio, sólo interrumpidos por el eco de sus pisadas, hasta que salieron al bonito jardín del palacio. Se deslizaron entre grandes arbustos y España se detuvo un momento a acariciar los intensos pétalos de una rosa roja con una expresión de añoranza.

Inglaterra suspiró para sus adentros y controló con esfuerzo sus manos poniéndoselas a la espalda. Hacía mucho que no estaba al lado de España de esa forma. A decir verdad, la última vez, España ni siquiera había estado consciente.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas desde entonces… Como todos los humanos, Hawkins y Drake habían muerto6. La reina había fallecido. Le gobernaba un rey escocés. Iba a cerrar su control sobre Irlanda. Y estaba en paz con España.

Hacía veinte años, jamás habría imaginado algo así.

Pero no. Cerró los ojos. No volvería a caer en sus errores. Nunca más. Ya había roto lazos con él, haciendo un sacrificio más que inmenso. De pronto sintió la tentación de contárselo. De decirle que, si había ganado la guerra, era porque se había apiadado de él.

Se mordió los labios en el último segundo, a punto de reírse de sí mismo: ¿confesar que por su propia estupidez había perdido la guerra? ¡Jamás!

Y, aun así, el pecho le dolía cuando miraba a España.

_Los sentimientos son una maldición_, se dijo con amargura. _Sólo se interponen en el camino_.

Tenía que prescindir de ellos de una vez por todas.

España se volvió entonces hacia él e Inglaterra se contuvo para no pegar un respingo.

—¿Crees que la paz durará?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara. Guardó silencio un momento, luchando contra sus propias emociones. Una cosa era lo que ambos pudieran esperar.

Y otra la realidad. Y el deseo, la ambición que les impulsaba como reinos.

Inglaterra le sonrió con burla.

—Ni hablar. Estás en mi camino y, tarde o temprano, volveremos a chocar. —España arqueó las cejas con sorpresa cuando Inglaterra le apuntó con un dedo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte en los laureles, España! Si lo haces, cuando quieras darte cuenta, te habré echado de tu trono.

España le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue un gesto triste, pero, a la vez, lleno de energía.

—Veremos si puedes hacerlo, Inglaterra.

—Tú sólo espera y verás. Un día te obligaré a besarme las botas y te arrepentirás de no haber acabado conmigo cuando pudiste hacerlo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Entonces España resopló y preguntó con ánimo:

—¿Y esa bebida? La última vez que estuve aquí eras un buen anfitrión.

—Mejor que tú, seguro.

Se alejaron del jardín, hacia las cocheras para coger unos caballos y buscar un buen lugar donde emborracharse, recordar viejos tiempos y disfrutar de ese escaso período de tiempo en el que iban a vivir en paz. Disfrutar de lo que les quedaba, fingiendo que no se habían ayudado el uno al otro. Había surgido un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, durante ese intercambio de miradas, y era que ya no había lugar para las debilidades. Si acaso, respeto por el rival.

Porque los dos sabían que la próxima vez, no habría lugar lamentaciones.

La próxima vez, irían a matar.

La próxima vez comenzaría la lucha por el trono del Imperio más grande de Europa.

Pero, hasta entonces…

—Por la paz —brindó Inglaterra.

España alzó su copa y la rozó suavemente con la de él, arrancando un delicado tañido cristalino.

—Por la paz.

* * *

**A klan: ** ¡muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic desde el principio hasta el final! ¡Y más si no te gustaba el UKSp! Wow, me siento realmente halagada de que te hayas quedado a pesar de todo y que lo hayas continuado. Mil gracias, en serio. Cada comentario tuyo me sacaba una sonrisa de ánimo.

**A Martaa**: jo, muchas gracias. Me hace tantísima ilusión que te haya gustado y que hayas decidido dejar review… Intentaré escribir más sobre ellos, que siempre hay temas muy interesantes que tratar. Gracias por seguirme y ojalá que te gusten los otros fics que escriba —aunque, spam time, aprovecho para señalar que tengo dos one shot UKSp a tu disposición (¿?)—.

**A todos: **

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a este fic y a los que habéis conseguido leerlo hasta el final. Lo empecé pensando que sería algo cortito, un regalo, pero se fue haciendo grande por sí solo y sufrí mucho para escribirlo, pero me ha encantado hacerlo. Lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho más largo y con más detalle… ¡Esperemos que no me ocurra lo mismo en el siguiente fic que escriba! Gracias por dejar review, algunos cortitos y otros muy largos —¡gracias, Elwym!—; todos y cada uno me hicieron muy feliz —exceptuando el trol, claro, aunque me reí un rato—. Siento si os he abrumado con las notas a pie de página y espero no haber cometido demasiados errores. ¡En cuanto tenga más tiempo libre corregiré las meteduras de pata!

Ojalá os haya gustado el epílogo y volvamos a leernos pronto.

¡Un saludo!

* * *

**Notas**

(1) En Países Bajos los gobiernos de Luis de Requesens, Juan de Austria y Alejandro Farnesio organizaron las provincias del sur en torno al tratado de Arrás, frente al norte, que conformaban la Unión de Utretch. A las divisiones geográficas cada vez se fueron sumando condiciones sociales —aquí gobernó la burguesía, el mercantilismo y loa religión calvinista, mientras que el sur siguió en manos de la nobleza católica—, religiosas y económicas; tras la toma de Amberes por Parma en 1585 las Diecisiete Provincias quedaron divididas en dos unidades territoriales separadas. Flandes fue legada en su completitud a la infanta Isabel Clara Eugenia como dote en su matrimonio con el archiduque Alberto, dando paso a un régimen archiducal: seguían estando unidos a España, pero conservaban una existencia propia, si bien sin el apoyo militar español hubieran sucumbido a sus vecinos del norte o a los franceses del sur.

Los holandeses entre tanto, fijadas las bases de su desarrollo, comenzaron a emerger económicamente y convirtiéndose en una verdadera amenaza para España, comenzando a expandirse hacia las Indias orientales y occidentales.

(2) Los verdaderos intentos de paz entre ingleses y españoles no comenzaron hasta después de la muerte de Felipe II y la llegada al trono de su hijo Felipe III en 1599; poco después moriría Isabel I y la sucedería Jacobo I, rey de Escocia e Inglaterra, que pondría como excusa para la paz el hecho de que Escocia no era enemiga de España. El caso era negociar la paz para evitar una guerra segura cuando los problemas internos de Inglaterra continuaban muy vivos. Con todo, hubo bastantes problemas tanto políticos —como los pactos establecidos entre Isabel y los holandeses rebeldes—, económicos —los ingleses se negaban a despegarse de las provincias de ultramar, donde sus corsarios estaban muy asentados, mientras que España continuaba defendiendo su monopolio— y, por supuesto, los insalvables encuentros religiosos.

(3) Kinsale o la Empresa de Irlanda, por la que se trató de conquistar la isla, de modo que a la vez se consiguieran frenar las aventuras inglesas hacia el Nuevo Mundo. Además, habría sido una conquista muy útil con la sucesión de Inglaterra y, por supuesto, por la colaboración con los católicos. Sin embargo, la intervención española fue el último intento e la monarquía de Felipe III de afrontar una operación a tal nivel —en cierta manera, habría pretendido ganar prestigio tras asestar un gran golpe a Inglaterra—. Con todo, sirvió para demostrar que, sólo trece años más tarde de la Armada Invencible, España continuaba teniendo una fuerza marítima capaz de atemorizar a la Inglaterra isabelina. El fracaso de esta empresa permitió que la corona inglesa extendiera sus estructuras legales y administrativas hacia Irlanda, lo que ocasionó una masiva emigración de ingleses y escoceses con un nuevo sistema de plantaciones y, a la vez, la huida de muchos irlandeses hacia España, donde se los recibió con los brazos abiertos y se les dieron privilegios de ciudadanía española.

(4) De los 129 barcos que zarparon de La Coruña el 21 de julio, no volvieron más que unos cincuenta, muchos de ellos tan dañados que hubo que dejarlos por innavegables. Las pérdidas humanas fueron igual de horrendas; se regresó con menos de 4.000 de los 7.707 marineros con que se había partido y sólo 9.500 de los 18.703 soldados —un índice de bajas por encima del 49%—. Gran parte de los supervivientes regresaron enfermos y los hospitales no daban abasto. Con todo, es resaltable mencionar que Felipe II se preocupó por ellos, por conseguirles medicinas, alojamiento e incluso en algunos casos una compensación económica. Muchos de los barcos habían naufragado al bordear las islas británicas, siguiendo una ruta tradicional comercial pero que en este caso de poco les sirvió por culpa de la falta de alimentos, la necesidad de desembarcar y los ataques de escoceses e irlandeses —aunque también hubo casos en los que estos protegieron a los españoles—. En España hubo numerosas críticas sobre cómo se había organizado la Armada, buscando todo tipo de fallos, que en gran medida recayeron sobre Parma, que soportó muy bien el rechazo general al contar con el apoyo de sus comandantes.

(5) Tras la derrota de la Armada, la figura de los españoles quedó muy dañada. Piratas y corsarios se rebelaron en el mar y los enemigos de los españoles atacaron con mayor crudeza a los mismos, ahora que el mito del imperio invencible se había venido abajo. Sin embargo, para el momento del tratado de Londres, éste hecho era algo que había quedado bastante atrás y las derrotas de Inglaterra también habían sido grandes y numerosas.

(6) John Hawkins murió en 1595 y Drake en 1596, en un fracasado intento de atentar contra el Caribe español. Drake, desde bastante antes, había caído en desgracia, en realidad desde 1589, cuando se dio la Invencible Inglesa o Contraarmada. Esta expedición, poco conocida por la propaganda anglosajona, fue un intento de Isabel de destruir los restos de la Armada Invencible, coronar a Dom Antonio como rey de Portugal y tomar las Azores. La operación fue una derrota sin paliativos y su fracaso puede compararse sin problemas a la Armada española.


End file.
